Beauty Without Unlocks the Power Within
by MyValentina
Summary: I wanted to do a comedy piece about the infamous duo of the 11th squad but this has turned into a dramatic arc that encompasses Yumichika and Ikkaku's journey finding who they really are and how their friendship will always be something more. MaleXMale
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I've had about the origins of Ikkaku and Yumichika. As the story unfolds I'm going to tell my version of how they ended up in the soul society. I want it to be light hearted and funny but I will try to stay close to canon as much as possible but I'm going to make assumptions on some things since we don't know much about the duo. Anyway if you guys have other ideas I will gladly hear them just don't flame me if I have a different view on the subject then you. OK enough of that, story time! :D

* * *

The Antics of Cue Ball and Sexy

Ch 1 - Stories and Rumors

We start our story in the deepest and toughest part of the Rukongai. In a place where the dusty and broken down homes were a place where you wouldn't expect to see or even hear of the prosperity of the Soul Society; unless it was followed by a curse. The dust kicking up from harsh winds carrying on them the only thing the people had left.

Their voices.

Their voices cried always in the barren wasteland so often forgotten by even the noblest. Yet there were some whispers that had begun to spread like wildfire among the Rukongai on the mouths of its toothless inhabitants and maybe a woman's gossip from time to time. The whispers among the dirty and worn out people spoke of a place so far away that they could never in their wildest dreams imagine such a pristine home for warriors. It was the home of the shinigami, the so called protectors of their worlds. Rarely did they speak of the people who didn't give a damn about them so when it happened it was hard to miss.

This is what a certain ruffian hoped for. Those whispers told of a man of legend who tore through to become one of the Gotei 13 captains.

"This man is as tall as the most ancient tree in the whole of the Rukongai." An old man who could barley hold still from insolent shaking spoke loud in the streets. A woman held his hand to keep him steady as she spoke with a nervous twitter.

"I heard he has ripped apart the howling monsters to shreds without even a blade. His hands are as rough as bark and when he grabs a man he cuts him with the calluses that cover them. He thirsts for blood and cannot be satisfied otherwise." Men as well as children had begun to gather around the growing conversation.

"Woman, don't say such nonsense!" A man's declarations set off sniggering and harsh whispers.

"It is true!" A man with a limp broke through the crowd. "I've seen this devil in the flesh. He would walk around with an imp of Puck's proportions around his neck. This pink Puck laughs mercilessly as her master crushes the skulls of men like they are his morning eggs." He came up to a man and closed his hands around his head. The children backed away, the man's gestures frightening them. "That's how you know when he is coming. When the haunting laughter of the imp catches your ear; run!" He waved his arms in the air like a madman inciting gasps. The women gathered the children who had begun to cry yet the braver more mischievous boys stood transfixed at the conversation.

"Where did you encounter such a man?" A disembodied voice seemed to drift into the crowd from somewhere right outside of the large crowd. The limping man searched hard as he responded but could not find the speaker staring back at him.

"My fellow companions and I had come to rest after a long trek to the north half a year ago. We had spent our funds on supplies so we set up camp just outside the prominent district town."

He was a master story teller. The limping man's voice and body animatedly adding suspense to the story. "The first evening star graced the sky as the prominent sun relinquished its power to the moon. We lit a fire and waved to a group of travelers that walked past down the street, leaving the city for unknown locations." The audience did not notice the man's voice lower considerably but it had the effect it was aiming for. People grouped towards the speaker, giving rapt attention, being so easily manipulated by the skilled man's words.

"We sat around the fire together allowing our attention to be swept by the waning sunlight. In the silence of the woods so clearly we heard a yell that sent the hair on the back of our neck shooting straight up." His face showed insurmountable fear as he pointed to a point over the crowd's heads. "Our attention shot towards the road that led into the dark wall of trees. We saw a familiar man running in blood soaked clothes back towards safety. It was one of the men that had passed with greetings on his lips before disappearing into the horror's that lay before him." The storyteller's voice was somber as if the thoughts were pictures that slowly flashed in his open eyes.

The crowd had all inadvertently held their breath allowing for a silence that they could only imagine could be the one from the story.

"Then we heard the thunderous steps of the demon!" His voice rose seemingly uncontrolled. "Faster than the average man and twice as big he roared out of the forest chasing the rest of the group and heading right towards our camp. My party scattered as they saw the oncoming train that came upon us but I was frozen to the ground. One of the men that had pulled out his sword halted the monster for a fight. His shaking showed how frightened he was. The monster picked up the fighter before he was even able to swing the blade. Without breaking a sweat he threw the man toward me. The man hit a tree that lay to my left and whether he was alive or dead the ugly sound of cracking bones was enough for me. I ran until I collapsed in the middle of the lantern lit street still too afraid to see if the man followed me. He never followed me but in my mind every night I see him come after me." At some point in his telling he had fallen to the ground the added dramatic effect achieved as people gathered to help him up while others chirped away their worries.

"Well if what you say is true than we won't have to worry about this devil of the Rukongai because he'll be safely stowed behind those big honky gates." A man with his arms crossed questioned nervously as his doubts of this devil brought a chill down his neck. "Won't he?"

"A man with an appetite like his will be out for kills and as a captain he will be allowed to do as he pleases." The limping man said matter-of-factly standing with the help of the crowd at the gasps of the women. A young man with hair like fire spoke angrily at the man making the crowd turn surprised at his outcry.

"Why would they allow a man like that into the ranks of the shinigami? They are strong protectors. He sounds like a horrid monster!"

There was a smug laugh among the garble of voices. These whispers and questions had fallen upon the ear of an elegant man who had spoken before but was determined not to be seen, but he just couldn't resist at the young man's question. He slowly emerged from within one of the worn down houses and responded to the red headed young man with a lyrical nature in his voice.

"Why wouldn't they accept him? They only care about one thing and that's getting the job done. Why should they care who the one chopping heads is?" A slender hand came up and slowly traced a finger across his pale neck. His eyes dangerously glared at the young man while a smile played gleefully on his lips. "And if he can have some fun in the process I'd say he's doing well for himself." He had slowly sauntered over to the group attracting the gaze of the women as well as the men. The red head was taken a back at the statement and fidgeted under the stern gaze of those pale eyes. Before he could even formulate a response a gruff voice sounded ringing from atop the heads of the inhabitants.

"And what would a prissy little thing like you know about him, Ayasegawa. He could crush your sorry excuse for a body in two with one hand." At the remark Yumichika turned angrily in the direction of the voice, mad at the nerve of the man who would dare stop his fun. A man missing a prominent tooth stood scratching a giant mane of black fur that fell from his face.

Closing his eyes in disgust, Yumichika gave a nasty gagging noise as a response and returned to looking at the young man. "You are much prettier to look at then that ugly monstrosity." The boy turned red at the statement but Yumichika just smiled deviously. Yumichika had made no attempt at lowering his voice and the ugly man advanced angrily pushing men and women out of his way.

"What did you say?" He stood at Yumichika's side glaring at the man.

"I don't want to look at your ugly face so I won't respond to you anymore." He turned completely around so as not to even catch a glimpse of the man. He crossed his arms and turned his chin towards the sky.

"You little prick! You think you're better than us. You wear that outlandish kimono and close your eyes when you speak to some of us! I ought to show you you're place!" The people who had been intently listening created a circle around the two men. The red headed young man fought hard to stay at the forefront lest he should have to try and stop the situation from getting out of hand. Yet Yumichika showed no signs of panic or worry. Having the man speak to his long luxurious hair he simply responded eyes still closed.

"As if you could show me anything other than that ugly face of yours." The man was twice the size of slender Yumichika yet he spoke without a hint of hesitation. An ugly gigantic hand grabbed him by the arm briskly turning the smaller man to look him in the face but Yumi had his eyes shut tightly not willing to see that rugged face that disgusted him so. Angered the bulky man brought his other arm up to punch Yumichika's beautiful face.

But it was too fast. It was faster than the man could have ever even seen but he certainly felt it. Everybody sharply inhaled not just because they were about to see Yumichika's face caved in, but because there had been what felt to them like a tiny shock. It had been the release of spirit pressure by the "damsel". The young man with hair licked by flames brightly watched from the sidelines amazed by the speed. Still being held by the man Yumichika sidestepped the punch which flew by his face. With one hand he grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled with strength that had seemed nonexistent. The giant man lost his footing and his hold on Yumichika. A quick hand brought out a sheathed sword and a second later he had smacked the man to the ground. It was quick and when the man had collapsed Yumichika stood still above his conquest. Finally opening his eyes he stared at the wriggling creature. Things were calm for a second but then the residents felt the spike in spirit pressure again.

"You dirty" Yumichika swung the sheath "bastard! How dare you," another swing "touch me with your dirty hands?" With the protected sword he swung mercilessly as the man who coward like a child. Hitting him with a sheathed sword showed mercy that a certain someone had told him never to show as it was a sign of weakness. Then again as Yumichika had said on many different occasions, _"I don't have to listen to everything you say; bald jerk"_. Yumi would rather fight without getting his favorite kimono covered in blood.

"Stop!" The man held his arms around his head protecting its empty contents. People erupted in laughter at the scene of the giant man cowering to the rather slight effeminate man. The red head smiled along with the rest as a young girl about his age pushed to join him. She was small. Her head barley reaching her companion's chest but she had caught sight of the commotion and could not pass it up, even when it meant fighting her way to the front of the crowd.

Yumichika gave a disgusted sigh at the pathetic man. Returning his sword to his side he haughtily turned his back on the man not even wanting to continue any sort of conversation anymore. Not even with the red head. He began to saunter back to the broken home pushing aside the gaping spectators who intimidated by the scene moved for the beauty.

The burly man stood his nostrils flaring from anger at the embarrassment. Something held tightly clasped in his giant's grasp. A few people had guessed what he held, its ridges jutting out from within his palm. He began to charge on the unsuspecting man. The crowd gasped as the man yelled angrily and brought the rock up ready to break the pretty little head that bobbed out in front of him. The red head shouted instantly.

"Watch out!" Yumichika turned his face lucid and eyes wide, he did not and would not have enough time to dodge as his eyes caught sight of the hurtling rock.

"Gya!" Something landed in front of Yumichika with glinting sword unsheathed. There was a loud 'bang' as the big rock was deflected from its course. The blur that had passed in between the projectile and the beauty stood hunched before the still wide eyed Yumichika.

"I knew I heard a fight." This bald man straightened himself up to face the stunned rock thrower. Bandages poked out the opening to his kimono and the bandages that covered the glinting part of his bald head seemed even more menacing. "You want to fight like that you'll have to fight me. Go ahead, pick up that rock again let's see what you can do." The man began to back up as Ikkaku Madrame advanced the sun shining dangerously in both sword and eyes.

"Ikka...Ikkaku." The burly man stuttered knowing the reputation of the man that stood before him. Scared, the giant tripped over the crowd behind him as he hit the wall of people. Panicking he turned and pushed his way out into safety.

"Che." Again the crowd roared with laughter but the evil glint did not disappear from Madrame's eyes. He turned to look at the humorous people.

"Anybody else want to fight?" Pointing his sword around the crowd it acted as a silencer. Faces became grave with fear. Even the red head began to back away his arm on his intrigued young friend. But with a harsh grunt from the fighter the crowd dispersed faster than they had gathered taking the gossip elsewhere. The red head dragged the raven haired girl away from the volatile man. Sighing angrily Ikkaku responded. "That was no fun."

He turned his gaze back to his disgruntled partner who had begun inspecting his body to make sure he had been left unscathed from this little spat. "You okay Yumichika?"

"I can handle myself just-Ah!" The pretty man yelled out making Ikkaku look at the man all that closer. "That dirty brute left a mark." The man's anger at Yumichika when he had grabbed him by the arm had left a mark on that slender appendage. The hand mark was clear and still red. In a day's time it would darken into a nasty bruise. "I should have cut him!" Yumichilka flared up looking around to see if by some miracle he could spot where the man had disappeared to, his hair whipping along like a weapon.

"You're way too soft Yumichika." The bald man smiled at his partner a boyish smile hanging on the rough face. "And how many times have I told you never ever turn your back on—whoa," The strong brute swayed almost toppling over. His sword was the only thing holding him up at this point. The strength had finally left him and he was as mobile as a newborn. Yumichika ran over instantly to lend his body as support.

"You are a stupid man!" Yumichika smacked the bald head loudly as he took an arm over his shoulder. Ikkaku just grunted in annoyance at the action but allowed for his friend to take the heaviness of his body. "And how many times have I told **you** to take better care of yourself!? You're still recovering from that run in with that gang a week ago. You shouldn't be up." There was a hint of jest in the pitch of voice but it was plain to Ikkaku that it dripped with worry. The last thing he wanted to do was make wrinkles appear on Yumi's perfect forehead. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Well you were the one that was trying to start a fight without me. I felt lonely and left out." He smiled but Yumichika just rolled his pale eyes away, a hint of a smile on his lips. They entered the humble abode and slowly trying not to hurt the healing broken ribs Yumichika slid his friend onto the bed.

The small run down shack had next to nothing of furniture in it. Along the end of the bed stood a bedside table of sorts rotten and smelling of mold. Lying neatly on top of it was the tray of food Yumi had left there that morning, untouched. Spotting it he huffed angrily but said nothing. When he had visited the convalescent in the morning the heavy breathing indicated a deep sleep so he had placed the tray to the side and allowed him to sleep. It was way past noon now so that either meant Ikkaku had slept in or he hadn't been hungry. He stepped over to the faithful chair he frequently inhabited while taking care of his injury prone friend but didn't sit just yet. He waited a fraction of a second before being prompted by the familiar sound of clinking china and Ikkaku's nasty masticating.

Pleased that Ikkaku was not starving himself and he had gotten plenty of sleep Yumichika felt a heavy worrisome feeling dissipate some. Finally he sat his almost wifely butt down relaxing his tense muscles.

"It's been while. How are you doing?" He questioned the man sitting across from him, wolfing down his breakfast.

"Yeah Yumichka. I'm okay, I guess." He said in between chews, mouth full to the brim with rice. He swallowed with a sigh of content before turning to business as he so usually did whenever Yumichika appeared. "So, what did you find out today?" Shaking his head at such a predictable answer Yumi responded not completely happy himself with the findings.

"I heard an interesting story." The bowl of rice Ikkaku had tenderly held in his hands almost touching his lips slowly dropped at the revelation. Ikkaku had been so used to hearing a definite 'no' from his companion every time that question was asked that now he did not know how to react. Yumichika saw this slight change in demeanor and recounted what he had heard before the commotion. It was the strangest thing thought Yumi as the words slowly poured from his mouth. Ikkaku had made no sign of life. He just stared away into space the bowl almost falling to the floor as it was held at such a weird angle. Nearing the end of the retelling he came across the small detail of where the monster could be located. A small change occurred. The gaze that had no real object before fell upon Yumichika's own pale eyes as if begging the information to be true.

"The thirteen protection squads. It's said that he defeated the previous captain in an instant and stepped up as the new captain." He chuckled to himself and continued. "That may have been the best way for him to be able to fight as much as he likes." Yumichika's speech ended quite abruptly but the other man wasted no time in responding to the new information.

"You say he's going to protect this crappy place?" Ikkaku gazed almost longingly towards something above him. It was a short pause but Yumichika felt he could hear the cogs turning loudly in that big head of his. "No way," Yumichika raised an eyebrow in confusion. Finally looking back at Yumichika a smile feverishly appeared and he responded to the questioning stare. "That's not his style." Yumi's own smile appeared faster than the thought of words had. He sighed with growing worry but also with an excitement that always seemed to fill him before an ever evident adventure. The bald ruffian stared out the door as he began to rise grabbing his sword happily.

"Going to check it out?" Yumi asked sounding bored. He had asked the question more for his friend's sake because he already knew the answer.

"Hell yeah! He could be in Hell for all I care. I'm going after him!" A muscled arm tugged on the neatly tied bandages that Yumi tiredly had applied day after day for a week. Now they were completely useless. No amount of pain or injury would stop him now. Not even the tender ribs that still continued to heal.

Yumi almost stopped the man from standing but that familiar chill hit his body. It was that familiar power that always flowed from his friend when a fight approached and excitement filled those veins of his.

That's when Yumichika calmed down. All the years they've been together that power had never let them down before. Things would turn out just the way it always would for the duo. Full of luck. He stood walking after his companion with a smug look on his face.

"I thought you would say that." He shook his head knowing there stood a heavy trek ahead of them.

* * *

I took dialogue from the anime if anybody noticed, I thought it would be cute. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. There will be more I just can't say when lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it has been months, sorry . but I will try to keep this intro short so you guys can get to the story. I wanted to keep it as close to cannon as possible and I've been having a short argument with myself trying to decide whether or not to put some yaoi into it or not. I'm probably going to do it because I'm a fangirl by heart. It will stay pretty tame and if I get a dangerous streak I'll warn you guys. So it's safe to say that there is maybe some romance maybe starting with this chapter so...... just saying ha ha. I'll let you guys read now.

* * *

There was the sound of bubbling water and the wind skipping through the leaves and that was all. It was a serene place. It was far enough from the main road to be obscured by the thicket of trees but not far enough away that you could not hear soft footsteps against a beaten path. Then there was splashing followed by a contented sigh.

Yumichika sat alone on the banks of the stream letting his feet soak in the cool waters while lightly splashing handfuls of water on his dirty body. They had been tracking the man with a limp for over a day now but somewhere between last night's encampment and this morning's awakening they had lost him.

They needed more information and would not leave until they had talked to him and probably beat him up for good measure. Ikkaku had gone on to search for the man and bring him back for questioning while Yumichika opted to sit out of the search in order to smell a little less funky. This was scoffed at but Yumichika had long since learned to ignore his friend from time to time. He let his hair down and combed his fingers through the strands trying his best to pull at the stubborn tangles. But the longer he fought with it the hotter the sun seemed to shine down on him. Beads of sweat began to trace lines down his face.

Fed up with his hair and the heat he let it fall gently on his shoulder. The strands caught the sun that filtered through the canopy of trees adding to its shine. He opened up the folds of his clothes to wash away days worth of sweat and dirt. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his back as the contrasting temperature of the water tingled on his warm skin. His smile spread when a single white flower came drifting by catching his attention. Caught up in the gentle currents it danced lazily. Yumichika couldn't help himself.

His slender fingers went to pluck the beauty from the river. Another object was not too far away. Curious he stashed the flower in his raven strands of hair and grasped for the round thing. It looked like a child's rubber ball, shiny and reflective from rolling in the silky waters. As his fingers tried to extend far enough to retrieve the toy it slipped easily from his tips and the sudden lurch forward caused his balance to waiver. The loud splash sent the nearby birds fluttering away.

A very angry soaked head of hair emerged from the waters spitting and gasping for air. Much to Yumichika's frustration the shiny wet ball had drifted farther away closely followed by the flower. The two objects just floated in harmony falling side by side in their drift. Wet and pissed like a cat left out in the rain Yumichika pulled himself out of the river.

Displeased and uncomfortable he almost didn't hear the footsteps. Footsteps that were cautious in a way that a five year-olds footsteps would be. They were also abnormal; the rhythm of "step step" was off. It was not Ikkaku. Reaching for his blade the encroacher spoke. Yumichika froze at the familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Do not frighten my pretty lady. I meant no harm. I was alerted to you by your perilous situation and I rushed to your soaking form to be of assistance but your beauty caught my eye like rays from the sun itself." Approaching further as he spoke he saw the small shoulders trembling slightly. A swell of excitement showed in the approaching man's gray eyes. He could see her face slightly hidden beneath glorious raven black strands now sticking to her slender body. He could not have been luckier. He walked with a limp trying to see her fully." Pray tell, are you alright?"

"What!?" Whipping his head around Yumichika was upon him faster than the man could react to. Large eyes of realization and horror spread onto his face.

"You!? Oh shit. I'm sorry." Holding his hands up in a show of apology the man backed away as fast as he could. Yumichika stalked him eyes flaring in anger but by the way his cheeks flushed it was obvious of his own embarrassment. Tripping on a tree root or his own rush to escape the horrible mistake the man was on his back in the grass. Like a leopard Yumichika pounced on his prey and had the frightened man pinned to the ground. Yumichika's face was not two inches from the man's own terrified expression.

"I'm sorry!" The man tried again. "I didn't mean it!" A vein seemed to twitch in Yumichika's right temple at the statement. Snarling Yumichika grabbed the man by the collar and shook his head back and forth furiously.

"So now you're calling me ugly!?"

"NooOOooOo." The man tried to speak despite his head rattling painfully. Yumichika held the collar firmly but let the man's head drop.

"So which is it!?" He questioned. The man trembled with fear.

"You're a man!" He yelled and Yumichika's eyes narrowed.

"I know that! That's not what I asked. I said which is it?" At that outburst the man closed his eyes tightly. But to his surprise slender fingers caressed the side of his face. Tentatively he opened one eye.

Almost soothingly Yumichika whispered in a husky voice he rarely used with other people. "Aren't I the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" His eyes twinkled mischievously and the man simply stuttered incoherently. The man started grouping around behind him but to no avail. He turned his head but Yumichika caught his chin and turned it back.

"Looking for this?" The other hand slowly pulled out a dagger from what seemed like nowhere. He threw it at a nearby tree with a loud "thunk".

"Now answer my question?" What seemed like heaviness seemed to envelope the poor man and he found it hard to breathe so all he could do was squeak as a response.

"Now now, Yumichika don't go taking up all of the fun. I need to release some pent up anger too." Now that was Ikkaku, Yumichika thought a little disappointed.

"Well it was your fault for arriving late to the party. If it wasn't for me we would have missed him all together." Yumichika let go of the man and removed himself from his spot on the man's chest. They were both now soaking wet.

Ikkaku walked over smile fading a bit at the jibe. The man wasn't sure if this was his savoir or if he should crawl away while their attention was away from him.

"Well what did you find out, other than you have a great ease with intimidating people?" Ikkaku scowled at his friend while Yumichika just huffed at the question.

"That is not something I had to find out from him. I've had years of practice on you."

"Wait your saying I'm scared of you?" Ikkaku's anger and his sword rose abruptly. "Ha, like I could be scared of **you**!" Yumichika's eyebrow arched at the pointed sword but otherwise his face stayed the same as he took a couple of steps forward. A hand laid itself softly on the blade and gently brought it down as he got ever closer to his friend. Ikkaku snarled at the soaked man but did nothing but stand transfixed at what he was trying to do. The closer he got the tension was ever more evident on Ikkaku's stiff shoulders. Finally breathing into the bare chest Yumichika whispered.

"Face it I'm irresistible." He looked up at the darker eyes and said. "You're not even a little sacred at your inability to take your eyes off me." For a moment all that was heard was Ikkaku's harsh breathing. As if his brain had shut down he could only stare wide eyed at those pale almost lavender eyes. Then he smiled proudly as he confidently told Yumichika otherwise.

"Not one bit."

"Oh really?" Yumichika nodded in mock agreement. There was a beat of smugness and then. "He's getting away."

"What!"

"You're here captivated by my beauty and he's halfway to the road." Ikkaku started in alarm. Looking around he searched for the limping man but he was gone.

"Damn!" He bolted in the direction of Yumichika's pale finger and yelled over his shoulder. "Just wait until I get back." Laughter filled the clearing as Yumichika disappeared into the thicket to strip and dry his precious clothes.

* * *

Ikkaku finally caught up to the man and dragged him back to the clearing by the collar.

"Please spare me! You're both very gorgeous!" Dropping the man harshly onto the leaves he bent down to look directly into the man's eyes.

"Sorry buddy but that only works on my partner."

"What do you guys want? I don't have much money and I have my family waiting for me at home and... and they'll come looking for you guys and..."

"Shut up!" The man flinched and curled up into a tight ball protecting his head with his arms. "Now I know you're a liar so I'm going to need you to tell me truthfully or you won't have legs to limp with when I'm done with you." He gave him a shake for good measure and growled. "What exactly do you know about Zaraki Kempachi?"

* * *

In the end the man spilled far too quickly for Ikkaku to have any fun with torturing him. He finally let him go on his way. He even retrieved the dagger from where Yumichika had expertly thrown it and returned it to him. Now no one could say he wasn't at least a reasonable man.

Truthfully he was disappointed at the information he gathered and was in no mood to extensively break some bones. As it turned out most of the man's stories were nothing more than exaggerated rumors that he had heard from his travels. He was somewhat of a traveling bard, of sorts, and had many good stories that were passed on to him like secondhand clothes.

But rumors were essentially based on fact so Ikkaku had to finally release the man back into the wilderness. He kicked the ground in anger.

Remembering that Yumichika had also earned his anger he went off to search for the annoying man. He kept by the stream traveling through the thicket as the sun kept coming in and out of sight between branches full of large summer leaves. Rounding a rather large and old tree he caught sight of a pair of legs stretching out from behind it. Yumichika came back to their camp and had fallen asleep in a patch of sun using one of the tree's giant roots as a support for his head. In the same circle of light his clothes lay spread out drying off.

Ikkaku couldn't help but smile some. He shook his head at the sight of Yumichika napping like a giant cat without a care in the world. His anger for the moment pushed aside he sat down next Yumichika allowing the warm sun to pleasantly calm him down. Pulling up his legs Ikkaku rested his head on his knees. He absent mindedly rubbed his head in a way he usually did when he was alone. Doubts began to creep into his consciousness.

Things had considerably slowed down since that chance meeting with the monster what seemed like ages ago, although you wouldn't have thought so back then. Like always anger had overwhelmed him first. He would not relent in his determination to go find him even in the first few weeks of recovery.

Looking back on it now he kind of felt ashamed at his actions towards his friend. Looking over at his drowsing partner he remembered how Yumichika never left his side. His own body was mangled and he could barley move but his mouth found no end. Everyday was the same thing. He would try to get out of bed in his worsened state and it would always turn into a wrestling match. Yumichika would have to bind him to bed to make sure he stayed put.

Ikkaku sighed. That should have been a testament to how weak he had actually been. Yumichika would be able to pin him down with relative ease. As he got stronger all Yumichika could do then was warn from the side lines as he took to wandering the streets scrounging for information. That and dress and redress wounds. He complained to no end but he never wavered from those duties. Ikkaku often wondered what he had done to deserve such a good friend.

They searched everywhere for some glimpse of that man but they would either be met with blank stares or frightened expressions. Either way soon the trail became cold and all they would receive is the same litany of rumors and stories. Ikkaku continued asking as the months passed by even when the answers became monotonous. He mainly did it out of a sense of ritual not even expecting an answer anymore. After a while he had almost given up hope never expecting to find the man again. Things had become normal, almost.

Ikkaku did not want to fight anybody because nobody would even compare to Kempachi. He stopped intentionally looking for trouble but allowed his reputation to keep him entertained with masses of men who deemed it necessary to compare themselves against him and of course the ever present bandits. But all in all he had calmed down some much to Yumichika's surprise and maybe even joy. The look of worry and dread every time Ikkaku almost got himself killed was not pretty on his partner.

Maybe it was a good thing to calm down some.

Seeing the raven hair spread out beside him he could not stop himself. Touching the soft strands he began playing with Yumichika's hair. Wrapping it around his fingers and then letting it unravel slowly. He became lost in absolute contemplation. It wasn't until he heard his name called rather loudly did he actually snap to attention.

"Ikkaku, would you mind giving me my hair back?" Yumichika's face looked a little annoyed but his eyes conveyed a sense of worry. Immediately Ikkaku dropped the strands.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you hate your hair being touched." Ikkaku turned away from his friend's scrutiny.

"I don't hate people touching my hair it just depends on who and what they're doing to it." He sat up stretching some as silence took over. It was awkward. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Ikkaku sighed deeply but didn't say another word.

"What's wrong then?"

"What if Kempachi isn't even in the Soul Society? What do we do then?" He looked at his friend and was surprised to see him looking at him with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Wow. What happened to you? Where's all your confidence. Please don't tell me that that limping man kicked your ass."

"No that's not what happened!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, ok!" He yelled and stood up was reminded why he was so pissed at his friend. He had a big mouth. He felt Yumichika approach and turned to face him. "I just... I'm tired of following a rumor around. Every night I have dreams of fighting an opponent who is worthy of this sword." He kicked his blade with his foot. "I want to stop chasing a lie." His voice had gotten considerably lower but his anger was evident. His brows were knitted together and his breathing was heavy.

Yumichika felt this was a little uncharacteristic for his usually gun ho partner.

"We won't really know what's true or not until we get going. Plus if you're suggesting staying here I have something to tell you." He reached out tentatively and grasped at Ikkaku's arm trying to turn him slightly. "It's not like this town is going to miss us much. I kind of feel good about searching for Kenpachi."

"Why? I thought you would be relieved I'm even considering not looking for him. " Yumichika let go of Ikkaku and turned walking away from him.

"Well to be perfectly honest you've become soft." Yumichika turned his head to catch the glimpse on his friends face. Perfect. Just what he had expected. Ikkaku was looking at him like he had just been punched in the gut. "Where's the angry, "take no prisoners", blood hungry, bald headed man that I fell in love with?" He crossed his arms with a look of mock disappointment on his face.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Yumichika took off in a dash with Ikkaku closely following. He laughed uncontrollably amused that his galling had actually provoked Ikkaku.

"What are you gonna do when you catch me. Debate me to death."

"You're asking for it!" Ikkaku could only growl as they weaved their way through giant trunks and roots. His anger increased as Yumichika's laughter kept becoming more and more uncontrollable. To the point where he had to actually stop to catch his breath. Ikkaku slammed into the slimmer man and they tumbled down onto the green turf.

Even being unexpectedly thrown to the ground Yumichika would not stop laughing and it had become pretty infectious. They looked insane writhing in the grass on top of each other laughing. As it slowly subsided from laughter to mere chuckles Yumichika looked into his friends eyes.

"What have we got to lose?" He smiled sincerely showing that by no means was he playing. Ikkaku felt a tug somewhere in his gut. He suddenly realized how naked Yumichika was. He was in his loincloth while his clothes dried in the sun back at the camp. In his head he took in the scene.

Yumichika was lying half naked on the ground with Ikkaku lying on top of him both of them panting heavily. The blood rushing into his cheeks he cleared his throat and promptly removed himself from on top of his friend.

"Well I suppose we better gather our things then. We have a long ways to go."

* * *

Hohoho Yaoi has infected your minds. That is my goal! XD Sorry it's late.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm on a roll so that means this updating quickly will probably only last for a short amount of time. WATCH OUT, I'm a volatile substance! So no over fluff or yaoi in this chapter but I can't help if it's in there subliminally. Anyway away with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - On the Road

"Face it! We're lost."

"I can't be lost. You may not know where we're going but I do."

"Oh. I know where we are. LOST!"

Yumichika stopped in his tracks refusing to move any further. He was fed up with his friend's stubbornness.

He just watched as Ikkaku got farther and farther away from him. Soon Ikkaku noticed the absence of following footsteps.

Turning around he glared at Yumichika hands across his chest in equal stubbornness.

"Don't start with me Yumichika! I am not in the mood to argue. Let's just keep going. We have to hit the main road eventually."Ikkaku had to practically yell for Yumichika to hear him.

Even so Yumichika still rolled his pale eyes in agitation. Allowing himself to be talked out of something was not his favorite past time because he usually had a point. Approaching the smug Ikkaku they set off together once again on their trek.

The heat was unbearable. Both of them were practically leaking sweat. Ikkaku had already shed everything but the most necessary clothes (the loincloth) and had packed away the rest.

Yumichika did not like the idea of flaunting himself to the world. Ikkaku tried to convince him that they rarely met anyone on these old roads so he should not be such a prude.

Yumichika just used it to enforce his "we're lost" theory and that's why nobody is traveling down these "godforsaken" roads. The heat tended to make them more and more irritable.

Then Ikkaku just wouldn't ask for directions. He acted like it would show some sort of weakness if he simply conceded that he was lost.

Two days had passed and they were no closer to the main road which connected the outer rings of the Rukongai to the rest. For all they knew they could be traveling around the ring and not anywhere close to going towards the center.

The only time they didn't fight was at night and that was partially because they were asleep. If this was any sign of what the rest of the trip might be like then Yumichika felt like turning back.

"Could we please ask someone at the next sight of civilization where the hell we're going?"

There was a long pause. Almost as if Ikkaku had not heard his question. Anger rising again at being ignored Yumichika yelled. "COULD YOU!?" Being so close to Ikkaku's ear when he had shouted, he intentionally sent the bald man reeling at the sheer volume.

"Damn it!" He held his ringing head and conceded. "Alright, if it will shut you up."

"Thank you." Yumichika smiled, feeling a lot better about the situation now that they would do things his way. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence.

Well not so comfortable. The heat slowed down their motions and they were almost going at a snail's pace. This part of land was a valley that seemed endless. There was no shade anywhere.

The plant life consisted of shrubs and long grass without a tree in sight. They traveled with their gazes down staring at their shuffling feet and listening only to the sound of their raspy breath.

"Oi, Yumichika? Pass me the water gourd."

Taking this to be a rest period Yumichika walked over to a bench sized rock to put his pack down. Digging around he produced a couple of gourds. Shaking them near his ear he responded grimly. "We're near out of water, probably just enough for you to take a drink. But we still have one full of Sake." Ikkaku smiled mischievously. Yumichika just threw the water one at him and repacked their things.

"Fine, rain on my parade." He opened the gourd and brought it to his lips. He stopped. Yumichika seemed pretty ragged himself but he just threw the pack on his shoulders and licked his dried and cracked lips. "What about you?"

"I am not drinking Sake." He said with a chuckle on his lips as he continued their walk. Ikkaku found this disconcerting. Catching his friends arm he turned him.

"So you're not going to drink anything." Yumichika raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No."

"Here then. Take the last bit of it."

Yumichika looked at the gourd surprise gently shown in his eyes. Then his face changed rapidly as if he was taken aback. Pushing the gourd back he walked away.

"I don't want it!" Ikkaku caught him again. This time he blocked his path. He shoved the object at his friend.

"But I'm giving it to you. Drink the rest of it, I won't be upset. "Looking down at the gourd Yumichika snapped.

"I don't give a damn if you'd be upset or not." He yelled as he pushed the bigger man out of the way. "I'm not your woman and I'm not that weak so keep your water." He pushed ahead a new fervor in his step.

"But..." Ikkaku tried to make his point but was not allowed to.

"If you don't drink it I will forcefully shove it down your throat!" Eyes wide he stared at his friends back and could really do nothing more than smile and try to catch up. The guilt seemed to crawl up his leg but he drank the water anyway knowing exactly how his friend felt. The ground began to incline as it started up a pretty steep hill.

The walking slowed considerably but there was no complaining just the increased sound of ragged breaths. Ikkaku could not keep his eyes off his friend. The strain he was exerting was a remarkable feat but not smart. Trying not to make the same mistake twice he slowly spoke.

"Here let me carry that pack." He didn't undermine Yumichika's effort he just placed a hand on his friend's slim shoulder and took the cumbersome pack. Yumichika looked away and wouldn't meet his gaze but there was a lighter timber to his voice.

"Thanks."

Silence again.

As their knees began to burn somewhat they reached the top of the hill where a nice breeze seemed to be their reward. Further down the road they could clearly see the outline of a building at the entrance to an oncoming forest. Yumichika laughed tenderly and placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"We argued for no good reason." He slid his hand down further warming the places he touched on Ikkaku's arm. Ikkaku's eyes widened at the touch but Yumichika was already on his way to the haven.

They almost flew to the solitary building. And as they approached it became ever more promising as the building was an inn. Arriving sweaty and out of breath they could not wait to be inside. Entering the main doors the sudden change from boiling sun on your back to shade was enough to almost bring them to their knees. Their pleasure was short lived though.

Shouting was happening between a small group of people all cluttered around the front desk.

"We want our money back!" A young woman, her hair a tight black bun, striking features, and dressed in powered pink, yelled at two men behind the counter.

"Calm down little sister. We will not get anywhere by yelling." Her brother, dressed in grass green, held his sisters shoulders as he addressed the owners. "We would like to know what is going on or we will have to take our money and go elsewhere." Another older man who stood by listening and nodding with the woman spoke up.

"Here, here I agree with Mina-chan and Riku." He chimed in, his anger evident even under giant white dashed eyebrows.

"Go where!? There isn't anywhere around her to go to! This is the only establishment in at least 50miles. No! We want our money back and free lodging until our father comes for us." The woman was adamant on the subject. Her face was red with anger. It was safe to say the argument had been going on for a while.

"Are you crazy lady!?" The younger of the two men behind the counter, in his early twenties, yelled back at the women. He was dressed in white pants and no top as the heat inside was still stifling.

"Rei don't speak to customers that way!" The older man, in his forties, clipped the boy around the ears. Flinching at the action the young man distanced himself from the man and responded, acid in his voice.

"Well she's a bitch!"

"REI!"

"I deserve better treatment than this." Mina was fuming now. She caught the two eavesdroppers out of the corner of her eye and turned on them.

"You two!" They were addressed so suddenly that it caused both Ikkaku and Yumichika to jump back against the wall. Being approached by the young but pretty ferocious woman they tried to flatten themselves as best as possible against the hard wall. "Don't you dare buy a room here."

"Hey!" Rei rushed up to them. Almost yelling at the woman he cried. "Stop running off our customers." She ignored him and took Ikkaku's hand in hers while putting on the fakest innocent face she could muster.

"Leave while you can. The place is haunted. The spirits here can't rest in peace so they take it out on the living." Ikkaku just looked at his friend with a look that said 'please help'. Pushing the women out of the way the younger man just laughed nervously.

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy!"

"No, I'm not! I'm psychic."

"You walk around at night talking to yourself. If anybody's not letting people sleep it's you!

"Why you little runt!" A little fight broke out but Ikkaku and Yumichika could not flatten themselves any more to try and avoid getting caught up in it. The older man from behind the counter pulled them out of the fray.

"Forgive my son, gentlemen. Call me Shibuya." He bowed deeply. "Are you here for a room?"

"That's what we hoped for." Ikkaku grumbled. The older man smiled.

"Well we have a...."

"Don't take it!" Mina cut him off quickly followed by Rei's counter.

"I got her dad!" Shibuya just sighed deeply the wrinkles of age showing predominately.

"We have a room, but there have been," He sighed again. "some complaints about noises in the middle of the night but I assure you my son and I are trying to find a solution to it." As the woman tried to form a rebuttal to a conversation she clearly was not a part of Yumichika quickly answered.

"We'll take it!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed in a very noisy blur. As much as Ikkaku or Yumichika wanted to have some time in a cool and quiet room alone the fighting duo seemed to follow them.

When they went to put away their things Mina and Rei were right at their heels yelling up a storm. When they went out back to the well to gather water for their bath, the shouting just became louder. Even as they tried to privately wash themselves the pair was relentless in their effort to annoy them!

No amount of placating by a disgruntled Yumichika helped calm these parasites from their continuous loop of insults. It wasn't until bathed, dressed and back in their room did Ikkaku finally snap when one of the insults hit a little close to home.

Mina was inside the room trying to keep Rei from entering when the topic of looks came up for no apparent reason.

"You look like a man!" The young woman, disgusted by the statement responded with the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yeah! Well you're going bald!" The air in the room became heavy and a dark aura emanated from the weary traveler! The two rivals coward together at Ikkaku's death glare.

"OUT NOW!" You almost missed the streaks of pink and white as they disappeared out the door. Ikkaku finished up by slamming the door shut. Silently banging his head into the door he whispered. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Soft laughter filled the room. Ikkaku's anger soothed at the sound of his friends light heartedness he smiled before asking softly. "What?" Yumichika was drying his hair by slowly ringing out different strands and smiling at his bald friend.

"You know we're just going to see them again at dinner?" Ikkaku clenched his fists and collapsed on the bed roll Yumichika had set up for him and sobbed. "I don't think I can take a night of those two." Silence. He looked up at Yumichika who had stopped in his motions. "What's the matter?" There was another weird silence before Yumichika spoke with a distance in his voice.

"Nothing." His face was grave as he stared out into space. After a tense moment he finally broke out of the trance by shaking his head a little bit. "It was nothing. I was just wondering." He bit his lip as he avoided his friends gaze.

"About what?" Ikkaku moved over to sit next to Yumichika to give him a more effective questioning glare.

"What do you think that girl meant by spirits?" Yumichika sounded distant again but Ikkaku couldn't help himself as he chuckled some. Yumichika snapped a look at him.

"Please don't tell me you believe her. Yumichika, we're already dead. We're the ghosts!" Yumichika huffed frustrated with the situation.

"I know that! That's why I asked what she meant by it. It's just..." Yumichika concentrated hard on something before he finished his thought. "I thought I heard howling." Ikkaku looked genuinely worried. Yumichika tried to distance himself from both him and his overly effective glares. "Oh don't look at me like that." He finally cried, upset.

"Like what? Like you had just said something crazy? Because you did." Ikkaku stood and followed the frantic pacing. "You would have given me the same look if I had done... "He paused looking for a word that fit. Throwing his hands up, he gave up and just pointed at Yumichika's face. "that!"

Yumichika got a little defensive and flipped his hair back sprinkling water droplets around the room.

"No. I would have been grateful for the silence." Ikkaku shook his head.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

Ho. The plot develops around this strange little inn.

A.N. Reviews help.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everybody who has reviewed especially lolopixie who left such nice reviews. They help my self esteem some :D And when my self esteem is up my muse seems to work a little harder. Anyway I won't say anything else on with chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Yumichika tried to push away his worries. That became much easier when it came time to get dressed for dinner. That really put him in a better mood. It had been a while since he had dressed up for anything. He chose one of the more outstanding pieces from his limited wardrobe. The main color was a deep, dark wine with large white leaves. His hair almost seemed to blend in with the color.

As he sat on his bed roll brushing his hair Ikkaku jumped up from his own spot apparently fed up with the grooming he could not participate in.

"Ready to go yet? I'm starving." Ikkaku had opted for the same thing he always wore. Yumichika wasn't expecting anything different, after all these years he had learned not to get his hopes up. The white ragged outfit was at its seam's breaking point. No matter how many times Yumichika fixed it the same hole's kept appearing. So, on his own, he had decided to buy him a whole new set of clothes as soon as they hit a major town. Ikkaku didn't have to know that though.

As the sun set low in the horizon it lit their room a sepia color and they left the comfortable space. The dining hall was draft which helped with the heat but from that room you could hear every creak and groan of the building. The candles allowed for the creepy factor to increase as shadows danced along the walls with the flicker of the flames. They entered the already occupied room. It seemed like the only people at dinner would be the siblings. They were at the end of the table near the entrance to the kitchen.

Sitting opposite each other Ikkaku and Yumichika could only see Riku as Mina had her back turned to them, her hair out of the tightly woven bun. They had been served and were in the middle of a heavily animated conversation that ceased when they heard the door. The brother smiled broadly and waved them over.

"We thought we'd be the only ones at dinner." Riku and his sister had stayed in their green grass and powdered pink but they seemed a lot more amiable then earlier. Yumichika smiled happily at the invitation and hurried to sit next to Mina. She hadn't said a word to either one of them and Ikkaku was just happy for that.

Walking around the table he decided to sit across from Yumichika but stopped as he went to pull the chair out. He must have looked like a mad man. His eyes had widened and for some reason he had forgotten how to close his mouth. Both Yumichika and Mina answered the bewildered glare in unison.

"What?"

It was the weirdest thing he had seen in a while. Mina's hair was the same dark shade as Yumichika's and almost just as long but the similarities didn't end there. Ikkaku wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before. Maybe it was because Yumichika rarely picked up his hair but now looking at them sitting side by side, close to each other it was like they were related. Mina was shorter than Yumichika and looked physically younger and her face was feminine and round and not as striking as Yumichika's but everything else down to the way her eyes glittered pale in the light seemed to match his friend's appearance.

Of course he would never mistake Mina for Yumichika in a million years because for one thing Mina had breasts, Ikkaku thought quickly, but it was dizzying just looking at them both. Riku was the first to pull it together as it seemed his own internal dialogue had somewhat followed Ikkaku's.

"Wow. This is strange."Riku tried to say something else but it didn't seem like it would come out of his mouth. Ikkaku finally broke out of his trance and sat down speaking somewhat nervously.

"You're telling me."

Yumichika looked over his female counterpart but didn't seem fazed. Mina just burst into giggles apparently amused at the prospect. Mina addressed her brother.

"See I told you. He looks just like me."

"It's very disturbing." Riku said and was met with an angry look from both Mina and Yumichika while Ikkaku laughed. "I just mean it seems very weird is all." Looking around for nonexistent help he decided his soup was a lot more interesting and became engrossed in eating it. Mina turned her attention back to scrutinizing Yumichika.

"Don't bother with my brother. He just doesn't know when to shut up. Wow your hair is very well kept." She pulled the tips of Yumichika's hair and then studied them in the light. Grabbing her own she compared them both under the soft candle light. "How do you keep the ends from splitting all up?" Yumichika looked positively ecstatic at the conversation of his beauty so he obliged her with secrets he had come across to keep his hair from suffering in such a harsh world.

The door to the kitchen opened and both Rei and Shibuya entered. Both of them with several bowls in their hands. Shibuya spoke with surprise in his voice.

"How nice of you two to join us. We were actually on our way to bring these up for you." Setting the bowls down one in front of each of the newcomers they then put two extra spots next to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Rei, go and take the last bowl to Takahiro-san." The boy nodded before leaving. You could hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs and walked around above them. Shibuya sat down, deeply sighing at the strain of the day.

"Hey, pops," Ikkaku addressed Shibuya. "You don't happen to have any Sake to go with dinner do you?" Shibuya shook his head.

"If you stay another night I guarantee there certainly will be enough Sake for everybody. My wife, brother and sister-in-law have gone to the nearest town to buy provisions." Scratching his head as he thought he spoke again. "They should have been here already. I just hope they were delayed and haven't met some trouble. " Ikkaku looked at the worn down man as he rubbed his eyes. They seemed to shine with worry.

Ikkaku got up and excused himself.

"I'll be back." Yumichika followed him with a questioning gaze but remained as Mina chattered on.

"I swear you could be like my big sister." Yumichika snapped back to the younger woman. The vein in his head twitched with anger.

"Mina!" Her older brother chastised her.

"What? I was just saying it because he's pretty enough to beat out any girl back home."

"Really?" Yumichika's smile returned at the sentiment as the discussion turned back to how beautiful he was. Shibuya chuckled at the conversation.

"May I ask where you're headed, uh....? Forgive me what is your name?" Yumichika somewhat less angry at being called a woman answered pleasantly.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and my friend is Ikkaku Madarame we're on our way to...."

A scream interrupted the conversation. Shibuya rose from his chair hastily, shouting.  
"Rei!" Yumichika too was up and heading towards the stairs. He let Shibuya rush past him but followed closely behind. He shouted orders over his shoulder for the other two.

"Stay down here."

Shibuya took the stairs two at a time reaching the landing faster than normal. They turned into the hallway on the left. Shibuya spotted Rei on the ground in front of an open door holding his arm. Red droplets spilled over his fingers. He had been hurt. Shibuya rushed over to his son.

"Rei! Are you alright."

Yumichika heard his friend's voice coming from the open room. Shouting orders he tried to hurry passed the two men.

"Get downstairs and stay in the dining room." Swooshing passed them he entered the room. The bed roll had been ripped to shreds and there were stains from the overturned bowl of soup. His friend was hanging halfway out the window screaming in anger.

"Get back here!"

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika ran over to the window and grabbed the back of the garment trying to help his friend regain his leverage. The sound of ripped clothes sent shivers down Yumichika's back and he was flung back with a piece of white cloth in his hand. Looking up his friend was nowhere to be seen. "Crap!" He almost flung himself out the window searching for Ikkaku. Straight down his friend seemed to be crumpled in a heap on the ground outside. "Ikkaku!" He ran from the room almost clearing all the stairs in one go. As he passed the dining hall Riku followed him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." He ran out the front door and rounded the building.

"What do you mean you don't know? What was all that noise just now? What happened?"

"I don't know dammit!" He didn't even spare Riku a glance he just picked up the pace. Spotting his friend he got down beside the man. "Ikkaku, are you alright?" The floored man groaned in pain.

"Just peachy. Did I get him?" He raised his head from the dirt and grass to try and look around.

"Who?"

"That thing." Trying to see in the already dark evening he cursed. "It was there in the room and when I tried to attack it jumped out the window." Hearing enough Yumichika lifted his friend off the ground and passed his disoriented body over to the annoying sibling.

"Riku take him inside and have Shibuya take a look at him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop asking me useless questions I don't have answers too." He snapped. Looking displeased with the situation Riku took the overly limp Ikkaku and decided to do as he was ordered without any more complaints.

"Don't go out on your own, Yumichika." Ikkaku grumbled as he was being led away.

"I'll be there in a second." With that they were gone and Yumichika was left alone in the dark, the only light coming from the windows of occupied rooms from the inn.

Picking up Ikkaku's sword he glanced toward the woods. They looked daunting in the dark but he wasn't scared. Looking around he made sure he truly was alone.

He put his left hand out in front of him, palm up. Concentrating on a spot in the middle of his palm a pinprick of what looked like light emerged. It grew somewhat larger shining white and illuminating the area just around him. It wavered as sweat began to come off his brow but he continued. Not sure how to stabilize it he tried doubling his effort.

With a push from somewhere in his gut the light burst in his palm sending him back on his butt. His hand up to his wrist burned and he was dazed from the flash.

"Ok bad idea. Ow." Getting back up he decided it was a bad time to experiment when something was out stalking people. Taking one last glance into the dark trees he thought he saw something moving around but in the dark his eyes were just catching shadows. The moon would be farther in the sky later tonight he would come back then so it could light his way.

* * *

Yumichika returned to the dining room pulling his sleeve far down over his injured hand. He walked into another argument. Sighing deeply he took in the scene. Takahiro had finally appeared from wherever he had been. He hadn't been up in his room now that Yumichika thought of it. He was arguing with Shibuya who seemed furious. His son was sitting at the dining table his arm bandaged and looking seriously at Takahiro. Riku stood next to his sister shouting just as much as the other two although he didn't seem to be part of the conversation. Butting in seemed to run in the family, Yumichika thought acidly. The other sibling, Mina, stood tending to Ikkaku.

Yumichika swallowed, suddenly feeling weird. Ikkaku was sitting in a chair while Mina bandaged his scratched and red head. Yumichika felt out of place and suddenly very alone. It was stupid. It was weird because it looked like it was himself taking care of Ikkaku.

He felt... Yumichika growled inwardly and shook his head to clear his mind. Stepping into their line of vision he called for order thoroughly angered by everything.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He threw the blade on to the table for emphasis.

The room became very quiet. They looked surprised at the outburst. "Thank you." He sighed.

"Let's figure this out calmly." He rubbed his eyes as they still ached. "Sit down!" At the command everybody scattered to find a chair. Ikkaku turned his chair around and rested his legs on top of the table looking rather displeased. Mina rushed to sit next to him.

Rolling his eyes Yumichika stood at the head of the table too jittery to sit. "Why don't we start with what happened upstairs? Rei, mind explaining what happened?" Yumichika's voice was low and soothing now. The young man shifted uncomfortably under everybody's gaze.

"Yeah. I had taken up the bowl for Takahiro. I knocked on his door but there wasn't an answer. I heard some rustling and growling so I knocked harder. Something slammed into the door and I jumped back because it had startled me. I thought he was having a seizure or something so I opened the door. This little creature was staring back at me. It looked like some sort of chimp. All black except for his face. It had some sort of white mask over its face. It attacked me. All I could do was throw the damn bowl at it. If Ikkaku hadn't been there I don't know what it would have done to me. One slash from its claws left a freaking deep incision." He wiggled his bandaged arm but winced from the pain. Takahiro whispered almost to himself with surprise in his eyes.

"A white mask? That can't be."

"Speak up old man! We can't hear you." Yumichika spat. Glaring back at him Takahiro continued, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"It was a hollow." Riku shook his head confused.

"What is a hollow doing in the Rukongai. I thought the soul reapers vanquished them in the real world so that they either ended up here as a harmless spirit or ended up in that other place."

"Well that's the ideal situation isn't it?" Takahiro responded, unimpressed at Riku's information. "A hollow can create a rift in space. That rift usually takes them to their own hollow world, Hueco Mundo, but sometimes the rifts' destination can be changed. I don't know the technicalities but it happens and it seems we have one around here." He became silent as he contemplated something. "But for that to happen it takes a lot of spiritual energy." Ikkaku became vocal at that.

"What do you mean? That little thing couldn't have had very much spiritual energy. He was pretty damn fast but I would have felt if his power matched or even exceeded my own."

"That's what's troubling me." Takahiro closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead.

"How do you know so much?" Shibuya glared relentlessly at Takahiro apparently holding him responsible for this whole mess.

"You pick up a lot being around this place as long as I have." That's all he said as a defense.

"Well, what was it doing in your room and more over, where were you?" Everybody fixed Takahiro an expecting glare.

"I didn't make this happen! For that matter I don't know why it was in my room. I was outside getting water for a bath. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before dinner but I wanted to wash myself in peace. When I heard the ruckus I was a little apprehensive and didn't come in straight away."

"What a convenient excuse." Shibuya rebutted.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm saying I don't believe you!" Yumichika not wanting another argument to transpire yelled to stop it.

"Alright you two stop it." Their voices became louder and they stood up to face each other. He hated being ignored so he shouted. "We aren't getting anywhere by fighting!"He slammed his left hand on the table completely forgetting the injury.

He yelled in agony. Ikkaku stood up concern knitted into his brows.

"Yumichika you're hurt?"

"I'm fine." He shut him up with a look that said 'we'll talk about it later'. "I suggest we all sleep in the same room to make sure no incidents occur during the night. Since Ikkaku and I have fighting experience we'll both take turns keeping watch. We don't know if this thing will be back or not and it's better to be safe than sorry." Riku stood up.

"Let me help. I have some training in swordplay." Yumichika contemplated it but Ikkaku was the one who responded.

"As long as you don't get in our way." Ikkaku glared at the man. He nodded slowly, looking nervous.

"All right then, let's finish dinner and then get ready for a long night." Yumichika locked eyes with Ikkaku who just shook his head and sighed deeply.

It would be a long night indeed.

* * *

What? Hollows!? Who saw that coming!? lol Thanks again for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Woah this is the longest chapter as of yet lol.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Outnumbered

"_Lucky, lucky, lucky!" A deep rumble of satisfaction came from the giant creature. "The smell is ecstasy!" He took a deep breath taking in the wafting smell of spiritual energy. He writhed around on the ground in the middle of a forest clearing letting waves of pleasure wash over him. The sound of rustling put him on alert. Getting on all fours he growled through the giant white mask. _

"_Eeek! Eek eek!" A small chimp skidded to a halt in front of him. _

"_Oh hohoho!" He laughed at his own paranoia. _

_He had been on edge ever since those damn shinigami almost did him in. He had been too excited when he arrived in this wonderful place and wanted to eat everything. That town had been almost wiped out and because of his carelessness the shinigami scum were on his tail. If he laid low he could pick people off and the soul society would never have to find him. He chuckled while licking his lips. How many souls did I devour in that town, he thought greedily. _

_Laughing again he settled back into his spot leaning against one of the larger trees making it tilt at the great weight. The small and almost minuscule monkey all but disappeared behind his giant belly. Patting his stomach he called for the monkey to jump on and divulge all that he had seen. _

_As the monkey began screeching the information he couldn't contain his enjoyment. This had really been his lucky day. When the monkey finished its report the ape like hollow patted the small creature as gently as his giant hands would allow without crushing it and scooped it up in his hand. _

"_Good job." He brought over the barrel he usually had slung on his back and opened the lid. An eruption of little squeals and chimp calls came from within the barrel. "Calm my pets. Soon very soon I'll drop more tasty little souls down there for you to chow down on." He dropped the little monkey back into his home and shut the lid sealing in all the sounds. _

"_A Shinigami, eh? I'm really lucky. I've been craving something juicy with a side of high spiritual energy! I chose great souls to devour if they're spiritual energy lead me here." He laughed pounding the ground in anticipation.

* * *

_

Everybody sat down to eat the now cold food. Conversation had completely ceased as everybody had decided it only led to darker thoughts. The creak and groan of the building seemed fitting as nightmare's seemed to come true in this place. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the only ones who had yet to sit down. The bald man was antsy debating something strongly.

He walked over to grab his sword off the table and then promptly headed to the stairs. Yumichika watched as Mina's eyes followed Ikkaku's movements. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again feeling some animosity towards the girl. It almost looked like she was going to get up and follow him.

"Yumichika!" He snapped out of the unpleasant thoughts his heart beating fast at the shock. Ikkaku had said his name a little too loudly. He was probably angry. "I need to talk to you."

Yumichika sighed and followed his friend. Hastily they walked to their room. Yumichika watched the rigid motions of his friends walk and already knew something was bothering him. Damn, he thought, he would have to come up with some excuse about his hand. But to his own dismay he only drew a blank. Closing the door behind them, he stood against the wall still on edge and not ready to sit down. Ikkaku had his back to him speaking with one hand on top of his bandaged head."What happened?"

Even though he wasn't being stared at Yumichika averted his gaze to a corner of the room."I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play with me!" He spun to face Yumichika anger in his eyes. Grabbing the injured arm he raised it and pinned it against the wall. Yumichika winced with pain. Ikkaku examined the singed flesh. Running a finger gently around the worst part of it he looked close so close Yumichika could feel him breathing against the damaged fingers. Pulling away a bit he concluded. "It's nothing like the gashes on Rei's arm. This looks like a burn." He let go of the arm and Yumichika quickly brought it to his chest holding his hand close. The ripples of pain emanated strongly from a spot right in the middle of his palm.

Ikkaku dropped onto his bed roll. Laying back he grunted. "Explain."

But Yumichika didn't feel like sharing his little mistake. He hadn't told him yet about what he had discovered he could do because he wanted to perfect it and not make a fool out of himself. He seemed to do that in front of Ikkaku enough already. Instead he decided to divert the conversation.

"What is there to explain?" He began his voice soaking with sarcasm. "You weren't around and poor little old me couldn't do anything to protect himself from the scary world." Ikkaku was not amused.

"Get serious!"

Yumichika stalked over to him. "I am serious. It doesn't matter how I got hurt. The important thing is that I didn't fall apart at such a small, simple thing so neither should you. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"That's not what this is about."

"I beg to differ." Yumichika crossed his arms and looked. Yumichika always brought up this subject when he wanted to get under his friends skin. "It sounds like you still hold me below you, weaker than you like I'm your ward or something. I'm nothing of the sort. I'm your friend and your equal and I would appreciate if you recognize me as such." Ikkaku stared into Yumichika's sharp eyes.

They stayed like that for a long time so long Yumichika felt like Ikkaku would stare a hole through his body. Time seemed to stretch into an infinite strand that connected them both through their eyes and Yumichika could hear the metronome of his heart beating wildly. It was the only thing that told him they hadn't completely stopped time. When he thought he could take no more Ikkaku sat up breaking their locked gazes. Yumichika felt he was released from a choke hold. He began spilling anything that might make things better. "I didn't run into that Hollow thing and I didn't face some enemy, ok? Can we drop it?"

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Ikkaku sighed shaking his bandaged head obvious disdain in his voice. Yumichika ran a hand through his hair pulling it back away from his face. He didn't know what else to say. He felt bad at hiding things from the only friend he had but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him. At least not yet, someday he would though. Right then and there he promised himself to tell Ikkaku everything. One day.

"Was that all?" He asked a nervous twinge in his voice.

"Of course not." Ikkkau yelled still somewhat angered at Yumichika but it slipped away as he continued his original train of though. "I was thinking. We should leave Riku to guard the others and go looking for this hollow ourselves." Yumichika paced a little bit as he thought it over. Finally having something to say he grumbled a response.

"I had thought the same thing but I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore." Yumichika finally sat down across from his friend. "If what Takahiro says is correct there might be something bigger and a lot stronger somewhere in that forest."

"Yeah! I want to fight it." Ikkaku growled the anger completely gone from his eyes instead it had been replaced with a fighting flame

"That's a surprise." Yumichika rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You don't want to fight it? Cause I won't mind if you leave it all to me." Ikkaku smiled devilishly. Yumichika shook his head and turned away from that face.

"No. If anything I've been meaning to stretch my swinging arm. That's not what I'm talking about."

"What's bothering you then?"

"I don't think we should go looking for it. It will have the advantage in knowing his way around that forest while we'll be sitting ducks in the dark." The smile slipped off his friends face as he heard Yumichika's analysis. "No, I think we should scout the immediate area and set up so we can ambush it if it decides to attack tonight." Ikkaku rubbed his chin contemplating the idea."If hollows work in groups than it's safe to say that small hollow came as some sort of scout or something. If so the more powerful one will already know the general area. We should move everybody to another room also, now that I think about it."

There was a small silence while Yumichika ran through all the details they knew once more to see if he was missing anything. He was staring off into space his eyes focused on a spot near his foot and his mouth and nose scrunching together from time to time.

Ikkaku's features softened and he smiled. He had always loved his friends little quirks. They were cute.

"How do you always do that?" He laughed shaking his head. Yumichika popped out of his thoughts.

"Do what?" Yumichika looked sincerely confused by the question.

"You always come up with the best plans." He smiled broadly and punched him affectionately in the arm. Yumichika frowned to try and hide his own smile while rubbing the spot tenderly.

"I figured one of us should learn some strategy if we don't want to end up killed."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both were just happy to be sitting in each other's company without holding one drip of a grudge towards the other. They had long since learned to forgive each other for such minor indiscretions. In this world of fleeting souls to find somebody to walk with in such a bland and limitless world was like finding water in the desert. They were all each other had and some small sense of pride would not corrode that.

Ikkaku frowned suddenly. Quickly he began digging through one of their bags. Pulling out a water gourd and some bandages he walked over and sat close to his friend. Without saying a word he just pulled Yumichika's hand into his lap and began tenderly washing and cleaning the wound. Yumichika blushed feeling just a bit awkward at being on the other end of this action. Ikkaku had never bandaged him before. He had never bandaged anything for that matter.

"You don't have to do that." He swallowed his mouth suddenly very dry.

"You won't tell me who I have to beat up for scarring you so I have to do the next best thing." He looked up to look into his friend's pale eyes sincerity in his voice. "This is the least I can do."

Yumichika tried to speak but found he could only trip over his words so he sat quietly as Ikkaku fumbled awkwardly with the bandages. When he was done it was the weirdest bandage wrap he had ever seen but it warmed his heart so much he couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Ikkaku."

He really didn't stop to think about it he just went ahead and hugged his friend. The warmth spread from one body to another and Ikkaku froze not sure what to do. In the end his cheeks somewhat tinged and he wrapped his arms around his friends waist to return the gesture.

They would have stayed like that, one or the other not knowing exactly what followed such a gesture, except a somewhat awkward cough broke through their feeling of union. They both pulled away as if shocked and turned towards the sound of the cough. The old man Takahiro stood not sure what to look at.

"Ugh...... I'm sorry to intrude."Ikkaku shouted not liking the implications those words might hold.

"Intrude!?" Ikkaku and Yumichika looked back at each other and started rambling protests. Running over each other's words they sounded like idiots both turning red. Finally Yumichika strung together a coherent sentence.

"You weren't intruding on anything. What did you want?" He finally snapped standing up to distance himself from all the awkward feelings that had begun to arise.

"Well dinner is over and everybody is on their way up but I wanted to say something. I would prefer to sleep by myself if it's not too much trouble." He fidgeted his hands wringing each other.

"I thought I made it clear that if we all shared one room it will be easier to keep an eye on everybody." The awkward warmth was replaced with anger as Yumichika spoke to the ignorant man.

"Yes I remember you saying that but I do not like sharing a room with others. It is a personal quirk." He laughed nervously but neither Ikkaku nor Yumichika found that very funny. Yumichika crossed his arms and responded without an ounce of compassion in his voice.

"I don't give a damn about your little quirk. I...." Ikkaku placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his rant.

"We offered you our protection. If you don't want it then feel free to do as you please." Takahiro frowned at the statement but nodded and left to his own room.

"Why did you stop me? I was going to force him to stay here tonight." Yumichika whispered rounding on Ikkaku.

"Didn't you think that was strange though?" Why would he deny protection?" Yumichika paused mulling over the question in his head. Before he could formulate an answer the group interrupted their chat. Shibuya was the first to speak.

"We all brought our bed rolls." Ikkaku nodded and they all began filing in. Ikkaku began filling everybody in on the new plan while Yumichika pulled a ribbon from his pack. Mina frowned when she heard they would be out in the nearby woods patrolling.

"But isn't that dangerous?" She looked at Ikkaku worry in her eyes. Yumichika answered her before Ikkaku got a chance to as he was actually contemplating the question.

"Of course it is." Yumichika was sort of snapping at the poor girl and decided to soften his tone. Tightening the ribbon so his hair was pulled into a long ponytail he tried to reassure the girl. "We're strong; it's our job to do this." Mina was looking between the two somewhat saddened by the news. Yumichika couldn't help but feel somewhat affected by the girls concern. He felt like pulling on her ear and saying everything would be fine.... The thought had been so normal in his mind but when he examined it closer Yumichika could not for the life of him figure out what made him think that. He shook his head and turned away from the unsettling girl.

Riku spoke trying to ease his sister's worries. "It's better for us this way. Hollow's are attracted to high spiritual energy if they're out there the hollow will be attracted to them and not us in here." He smiled but Mina's eyes just watered at the fact. "No, no don't cry." Rie was the next one to speak.

"Shut up moron. You're not helping." He smacked Riku on the back of the head with his pillow. Mina hiccupped and laughed at the gesture. Yumichika decided this was enough bonding and called for lights out.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was well into the night as Ikkaku and Yumichika kept watch at opposite ends of the roof. Their search of the immediate area had resulted in very little. All that had come of it had been possible blind spots they would have to watch more closely. Yumichika found it difficult to stay awake as the time trickled forward and nothing happened. He tried to keep a repetitive motion going so that his head wouldn't just plop forward into unconsciousness. He would scan the ground in his field of vision in a sweeping motion and then back again like a sprinkler. As his gaze came around he spotted a shadowy figure creeping to the road.

Suddenly fully awake his heart began to beat faster kick starting a release of adrenaline. Catching Ikkaku's attention he gave him a sign to stay put. He would call if this was something more dangerous. Ikkaku nodded in apprehension. Quickly jumping from the roof he caught hold of a tree branch and slowed his landing almost soundlessly. Bursting into a run he caught the sight of a person up in front of him.

Pulling out his sword he placed it in an attack position. He came upon the person but before he could attack the stranger spoke.

"Bakudou number one, sai!" Before Yumichika knew what had happened his arms were pulled behind his back and his legs were bound together by some unseen force. He dropped to the floor like a fish on dry land onto his stomach and was unable to move his limbs.

"What the hell!" He began struggling but no amount of force would undue whatever the hell had happened. The stranger approached and gasped.

"Ayasegawa? I'm sorry! I thought you were an enemy." Takahiro moved his hand in a sweeping motion and mumbled something under his breath. Yumichika's arms and legs went limp as whatever had happened released its hold on him. He got up angrier than anything at the man.

"What was that!?" Takahiro looked taken aback.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Nothing I should worry about!? You just bound me without rope and without even looking at me! What did you do!?"

"It is a special technique and that is all I will say. Now let me on my way or I will bind you once again."

"What are you doing leaving the inn in the first place. It's not safe for one thing and second as soon as this whole thing blows over I'm going to kick your ass!" He was almost shouting at that point.

"I can't go back. I have to leave. The place will be a lot safer if I left." He turned around as if he was going to walk away but just stood there.

"What do you mean?"

"That hollow was attracted here by me. I have the highest spiritual energy. If I leave everyone will be safe."

"You!? If anybody were to have more spiritual energy it would be Ikkaku." Takahiro turned back to Yumichika with a frown and shook his head.

"No, I do. I'm a shinigami." Yumichika just gaped at him. "Or at least I was. I used to serve on the thirteen guard squads but that was a long time ago. Anyway if I don't leave that thing will certainly attack the inn." Yumichika found all this information a little hard to digest.

"But if you're so strong why don't you stay here and fight?"

"I am no longer a shinigami! I don't have a duty to fight those things anymore. Furthermore I don't want to fight. The reason why I left the soul society was because I didn't want to fight anymore and one little hollow won't change my mind now." He turned to leave but Yumichika wouldn't let it go.

"You're a coward."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that there are a lot of people in that inn that might die because you are walking away from them." Takahiro shook with rage.

"I already told you if I leave that hollow will have no reason to want to attack the inn anymore."

"Stop it! You're only trying to justify your own foolish reasons. It already knows that there are souls here. Even if you are gone what's stopping it from taking everybody in that inn and then going in search of you."

"I have faith that you two will do all in your power to protect those people." Takahiro said solemnly as he started walking away as if sealing everybody's fate. "And Yumichika believe in yourself. You have more power than that partner of yours you just need to stop following somebody else's dream." He became engulfed in complete darkness his body coming in and out focus until he had all but disappeared from Yumichika's sight. His eyes blurred as he felt desolate from the situation. Angered he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Your damn right we will protect those people, even if it kills us!" A howling turned his attention back towards the inn. He was gone in an instant. The howling had stopped as he reached the roof. Ikkaku was on alert. This time it seemed he had heard the strange cry.

"Where did you go?"

"Takahiro is leaving."

"What!?"

"Long story and I don't think we have time for it right now, look!" He pointed to the edge of the forest where two little monkey's emerged running straight for the inn.

"These things are fast so keep your footwork clean and fast." Ikkaku warned as they readied themselves. The little chimps screeched when they spotted the two men on the roof. They each ran to opposite corners of the inn and began climbing.

Ikkaku and Yumichika turned back to back stance ready to fight. The warmth from each other's body was comforting enough before they fought for their lives. The little creatures were indeed fast at everything and when they reached the roof they shoot themselves at the two men. They were three feet tall and the moon shone off the razor sharp nails on each hand and on their feet.

Yumichika blocked a swiping hand but the other nicked his side before he could dodge it. He could feel warm blood begin to trickle out of the wound but he couldn't be distracted. Kicking it in the stomach it recoiled but came back jumping over to get behind him. Taking the opportunity Yumichika grabbed the tail as it swung by him and slammed the creature into the ground. Its face slammed into the roof.

It began to yell and howl in obvious pain. It pulled itself up but his motions were erratic. Pain racked its body as it jumped around on the ground pounding his fists. When it looked back at Yumichika its mask was cracked and it was angrier than ever. It charged at Yumichika and he stabbed it through the body hoping to finish it off. The blade flowed through the body but it just squealed and used the proximity to cut Yumichika's sword arm. The wound was bad it had cut straight to the bone.

Pulling away Yumichika was confused and in obvious pain as it became more and more difficult to hold his sword. The monkey had barely flinched at being impaled but freaked out when he hit the ground. Yumichika didn't have more time to think about it as it charged again. Ready to block the monkey had figured it out already. Instead he slid and with both feet dug his claws into Yumichika's legs. The pain was unbearable but the monkey's face was open so he swung down. The monkey had expected it and blocked the sword. It was hard to hold the sword in his throbbing right arm but Yumichika had a trump card. Something the monkey wouldn't have expected. Yumichika's left hand was holding an explosive.

Grabbing the mask by the end with his bandaged left hand he concentrated on a spot in his hand. Taking a deep breath he pushed all the energy in his gut and redirected it into his hand. With a force he hadn't expect he was launched backwards his hand screaming in protest. He was blown straight off the roof. He grabbed hold of the edge of the roof but both his arms were all but tendons and bones. It felt like all the skin on his left hand had been dissolved and he screamed a blood curdling shriek the tears running his eyesight blind.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku was still sparring with his monkey and not making any progress but he turned around his heart sinking when he couldn't find his friend. He tried to head toward the yells of agony but the monkey was relentless. No matter how many times he ran the blade through the squishy body the thing kept coming. Through sobs Yumichika tried to alert his friend.

"Aim.... mask! Weak spot!" Ikkaku blocked an attack and swung splitting the head in half. The body fell limp and dead. Ikkaku's breathing was hard but it was less from the fight and more because he couldn't see his friend.

"Where are you!?" Yumichika couldn't speak any longer. The pain was taking over all his processes until it was numbing his frame. All he could do was yell as he began to lose consciousness. Ikkaku grabbed onto one his friend's arms and the pain woke poor Yumichika out of his stupor. He cried wishing the pain would just go away. Ikkaku didn't know how not to hurt his friend. The anger welling in his body he pulled the man up in one swoop catching him in his arms. The blood was warm and inking Ikkaku's white and torn clothes further. Holding the man close Ikkaku's heart sank as looked at the pathetic and useless looking appendages before him.

"Oh Yumichika." Yumichika was somewhere between a pain numbing reality and a pain induced hallucination screaming nonsensical things.

"Don't let me destroy myself." Yumichika took his muscled and bloody, burnt hand and touched Ikkaku's face mouthing words Ikkaku could not make out. He left bloody stains on Ikkaku's cheek.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you, forever." He brought the broken man close and just held him there.

"Ho ho ho. How sweet and juicy too." Ikkaku pulled Yumichika tighter into himself determined to protect him with his own body. Yumichika was out of commission both his arms were useless, his sword hand had a deep gash in it showing the white of bone and his left hand was blackened to a crisp the muscles showing deep red. His ankles too had been pierced and he would not be able to stand not even to save himself.

Birds dispersed from the surrounding trees as the sound of footsteps shook their home. The first thing Ikkaku saw was a small army of chimps emerge from the forest. If that wasn't frightening enough a body tore trees from their roots as he approached. The giant ape, his red little eyes on the two men on the roof, he chuckled.

"The appetizers look good. I hope I have room left for the main course." Ikkaku felt a bottomless pit open up in his stomach as the odds of their survival had just dropped to zero. There was a flash and something blinked into existence in front of them both.

"Forgive me Ayasegawa for trying to run away." Takahiro had his sword out and sounded truly remorseful.

"Takahiro?" Yumichika tried barley above a whisper. Ikkaku looked at the man before them scarcely recognizing him. It was the power. A power that had been suppressed and now flowed smoothly and unobstructed from the man. Ikkaku couldn't believe the power level.

"Ikkaku, I will need your help." The hollow laughed at the whole exchange but Takahiro was not finished speaking.

"Burst Shooting stars!"

* * *

Thank you again guys for such awesome reviews it makes me feel happy :D then it makes me feel anxiouse because I want to make the next chapter even better but in the end you get long ass chapters like these lol.


	6. Chapter 6

First things first. I know I deleted all my chapters and then reuploaded them. For some weird reason some sentences had been cut out when I uploaded the chapters to fanfiction. I only noticed when I compared the chapters on fanfiction to the ones saved on my computer. The mistakes in most of the chapters seem to all be the same. A word at the end of the sentence will be missing followed by the period and the first word of the next sentence. It seems to be a fanfiction problem when saving stories. Not saying that that's the reason for all my mistakes but I went through and fixed all those problems and some other ones I had in the chapters. Nothing major was changed just things that were buggin the hell out of me. Man this is when I cry for a beta XD

Second I know I know it's been longer than most of the other chapters but I needed a little break. Also I had some problems that may sound stupid. Is shuriken already plural!?!?! After I was half way through with this chapter I had to go back and change all the time I used shurikens because I think that's probably wrong. Also I had a lot of trouble with how I was going to deal with the kidou. In the last chapter I used the japanese name for bakodou number one but I've decided to use the english names from here on out. That and I may be taking some liberties with some kidou since there are so few that are actually in the manga and anime. Here are two websites I will be using heavily that may give me idea's for any kidou I will use in the future.

bleachforums dot com

bleach7 dot com

If I use a kidou spell that someone else came up with I will say so at the end of the chapters because I wont to take credit for something I didn't come up with on my own. Anyway I really like this chapter so I'm glad it took me so long it makes me think it's really good ^.^. Anyway thanks again for every great review I love my fans!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Pain Before Beauty

"Burst Shooting stars!"

Ikkaku watched amazed beyond words as Takahiro's blade dissolved into golden light from the simple words he had spoken. The shimmering light suddenly became solid again in both of his hands. Pointed edges of two shuriken star's one in each of Takahiro's hands appeared. The hollow laughed like this had been nothing at all.

"So is this your Shikai? How dull." The ape roared and a line of monkeys ran forward like the vanguard of a battalion. Takahiro didn't even flinch. Moving his thumbs the one shuriken became many. Bringing the shooting stars up, Takahiro spoke evenly as if he were reciting lines from a book.

"Hadou number thirty one: red flame gun." The stars burst into flames in his hands. Ikkaku thought he would be burned by such an action but Takahiro knew what he was doing. He started throwing them with utmost accuracy. On impact the little creatures exploded like balloons and all down the line each one popped. The other monkeys surrounding the ape became agitated at the destruction of their friends and started calling out a storm of screeches. The hollow growled low making the very ground shake from the vibrations and stilled his minions.

"Madarame" The bald warrior picked his mouth up from the ground and faced the man. "I will deal with all those despicable little creatures but I am no match for the ape. Can you get close enough to slice his mask in two?" He didn't need to be asked twice to shed blood. Smiling Ikkaku responded.

"Be glad to." Taking one more glance toward his injured friend in his arms he spoke. "What about..."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the innocents." Ikkaku gently lowered Yumichika trying his best to mind his injuries and stood to join Takahiro. Yumichika tried to grasp for Ikkaku but his useless appendages painfully denied him even that simple motion. He caught the hem of Ikkaku's clothes the unraveling threads sliding out of his finger tips painfully. Yumichika could only speak softly as he watched the whole exchange feeling extremely worthless and without any power of his own.

"Be careful." Ikkaku brushed the hair that had slipped out of the tightly held ribbon away from Yumichika's face. His finger lingered on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. It will cause wrinkles on your brow." Even as Ikkaku smiled with such fervor Yumichika couldn't help his feeling of desperation and utter wretchedness. Then he was gone and Yumichika was left to helplessly watch from the roof. Ikkaku took his place next to Takahiro who pulled throwing stars from seemingly nowhere. Again he simply spoke a spell at them.

"Bakodou number eight: barrier." Then to Ikkaku's horror threw them at Yumichika. Golden shimmering walls were erected where the stars hit the roof enclosing Yumichika in a protective shield using the four shuriken as the corners. "He will be safe as long as the spiritual energy I put in those shuriken aren't matched by another person's spiritual energy."

"But that hollow...." Ikkaku questioned frowning.

"If that hollow gets past me Ayasegawa is done for. I will set up a barrier for the others. Get down there and wait for my orders." Takahiro disappeared before there could be more discussion. Taking another glance at his fallen friend he jumped. Hitting the ground he was ready for a fight. Anger filled every bit of his nerves. Like an animal he could barely register thoughts all he wanted was blood, blood for what happened to his friend and because that hollow had the audacity of being more powerful than he. All he needed was the order which would act like a release from his leash and he would tear that hollow apart. A glimmer appeared in one of the windows and Shibuya's shouts came as Takahiro appeared next to Ikkaku.

"Takahiro! You better save us from this or I swear I will never forgive you! You brought this upon us! Damn you!" The ape hollow snickered at the small beings jumping around and acting like their actions would actually amount to anything.

"Are you through?" The deep timbre of the hollows voice held satisfaction in the fact that he was about to eat some very tasty souls.

"Ikkaku don't worry about the little creatures. My power works long range; I'll give you back up. Get to the mask and use all your power to try and break it."

"Got it!" Ikkaku growled.

"Fine then. Let's not keep him waiting." Ikkaku took that as the starting shot and was off. The ape roared signaling the monkeys to attack.

Ikkaku could only see one thing one goal. To take down the behemoth was all that registered. He weaved in and out of jumping and exploding monkeys noting that Takahiro was doing his job. He nicked monkeys left and right throwing their bodies to the side getting closer and closer to the giant form. The hollow laughed and brought his hand down to crush Ikkaku but he was too fast. Climbing up he thought he had a clean shot but was brushed aside. He was thrown across the clearing back to where he had started. Cursing he took off once more with Takahiro trying to shout warnings.

"Wait for an opening!"

The ape grabbed a monkey and snarled orders to the small creatures. Those who were left amassed and hooked hands creating a long chain. Swinging it around he was able to reach Takahiro who was side swiped off his feet. The end of the line detached and swarmed Takahiro. Ikkaku wasn't sure if he should go and help when the rope of monkeys swung his way. He was thronged with angry claws and spitting masks. Screeching and scratching Ikkaku did his best to rid himself of the monkeys on his back.

Ripping at his back Ikkaku was fed up. He threw himself to the ground and rolled around making the monkey lose his grip but the others tried to hold him down and take his sword. Severing a monkey's hand it backed off and that allowed him to aim at the monkey holding his legs. Cracking the mask it fell forward onto his legs. The other two monkeys alerted now tried to scratch and claw him but he used the dead monkey's body to shield himself.

There was an explosion behind him and then the two monkeys got a shuriken to the head and dissolved. Ikkaku didn't understand. The monkey he held was still there even if it was dead but the ones Takahiro had hit had all disappeared.

"Don't just stand there get going!" Takahiro was bleeding from apparent slash marks all over his body but he seemed not to notice them. Ikkaku continued on his way throwing away all unnecessary thoughts. The ape was alone. He had exhausted his arsenal but didn't seem deterred.

There was something behind him that up until now the two fighters hadn't noticed. The ape grabbed the giant barrel and threw it towards the building. Both Takahiro and Ikkaku hadn't planned on this and could only watch as it barreled into the building. It hit the left side of the inn crushing it on impact. It crumbled around the small people in the golden cube.

"Oh no!" Takahiro took off toward the crumbling building. The left half was gone while the right side still stood. Ikkaku's gaze flew to the roof. It was a miracle Yumichika was safe, his cube still on a part of the roof that withstood the blow. He hadn't noticed the ape's approach in his worry. A hand wrapped around him and he was caught in the grip of a hungry hollow.

Yumichika was screaming but to no avail. No matter how loud he yelled Ikkaku had not been alerted to the danger. He was on his knees pounding, his blood staining the shimmering transparent walls. He looked around for Takahiro. Moving to the edge of the cube he could see down to the ground that was littered with the mass that used to be the left side of the inn. Takahiro stood blasting debris away frantically looking for the people who were probably crushed. Yumichika couldn't believe it. They could be dead. They were dead and they were going to be eaten. He wanted to cry but he knew he had to do more.

Takahiro blasted a giant piece of floor away and the shimmering end of the cube appeared. A sense of relief spread through him. By some fluke of luck the floor where he had attached his shuriken had held together. It had fallen in one big piece keeping them in place and allowing the shield to hold.

"Is everybody alright?" Mina was crying while being held by her brother. Shibuya was helping his son up when he rounded on Takahiro once more.

"You're going to get us killed you foolish man."

Takahiro angrily retorted. "If it hadn't been for me you all would have been killed. I'm fighting to keep all of you alive."Mina screamed loud enough for everybody to be alerted to the impending danger. The ape was slowly advancing on them.

"Ikkaku!" She screamed. "Takahiro save him!" Takahiro had not seen Ikkaku had been captured. He was about to throw a shuriken when the hollow spoke.

"So that's where you were hiding them." He breathed in heavily. "Ahhh. One of you is the owner of that tasty spiritual energy that I ate in town. Two women and a man they were savory but not the makers of such great spiritual energy." Shibuya started to shake his head in utter horror.

"No. You bastard!" He ran at the wall but could not get passed it. All he could do was pound uselessly.

"Oh ho ho, it isn't you." Rei got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the wall. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"My mother?" He walked through the barrier and Takahiro had to hold him from running at the hollow. "You killed my mother!"

"Bingo!" Takahiro thrust the young man back into the barrier.

"Hold him!" The hollow burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter smashing Ikkaku into the ground to try and stifle his laughter.

Mina shouted once again. "Save him!" Takahiro armed himself with a couple of shuriken and combined them with his red fireball incantation. He threw them at the laughing hollow hoping to hit the mask. The hollow was fast. He brought up the hand that held Ikkaku and blocked all of the shuriken. When the smoke cleared Ikkaku was limp in the hollows hand and his laugh was almost all but stifled by what sounded like a siren. This time they all could hear Yumichika's screams and it couldn't have been human, a shrill reminder of what a human should sound like. He had broken the golden barrier a soft white glow starting to rise like a second moon. The hollow had stopped laughing his gaze fixed on the roof.

"What's this?" The red beady eyes seemed to grow in realization. A loud sound that could not have been Yumichika's voice grinded their ears and Takahiro could not believe this was happening.

"Let him go!" They could barely see Yumichika but the light had begun to shine so bright they could not look directly at it. Yumichika's voice echoed in the suddenly cold night. The hollow shrieked.

"This spiritual energy!" He dropped Ikkaku and seemed to go crazy. He started running towards the inn on all fours trying to get to Yumichika. Takahiro had to stop this.

"Bakodou number sixty three: six staves of binding light!" The hollow was pierced with six rods of golden light and could not move any longer but he struggled in his restraint still yelling wildly.

"Let me at it! Don't be mean! He'll only destroy his body that way! Let me at least savor that spiritual energy before it dissipates taking his soul with it!"

"Damn it Ayasegawa. Bad timing!"

"What's going on?" Rei asked for the whole alarmed group as Yumichika's yelling began to fill the valley.

"He's trying to forcefully expel his spiritual energy. I have to get up there before what that hollow says comes true." With that he flash stepped to the roof. It was difficult to even get near Yumichika as he oozed spiritual energy from every cell in his body. Takahiro knew how painful this was. It was burning away his very flesh. His clothes had already burned away and his pale skin began peeling away to reveal red bleeding muscle. The white light just continued to shine while Yumichika was in complete agony. Takahiro had to get through the pain and guide Yumichika through the horrible process.

"Ayasegawa! If you don't listen to me now you're going to die! You have to find your power! Find it and call it its true name. It's the only way to save yourself." Yumichika stilled holding himself, his body shuddering from the spiritual energy that shook it violently.

* * *

_Yumichika's mind was in turmoil. Pain racked his body but as Takahiro's words hit him he was transported and all the pain disappeared. When the flash subsided he saw he was in a small grassland, flowers of all kind in bloom around where he sat. He wished he had suddenly woken up from a nightmare. A soft breeze touched every bit of his body. He realized he was naked his long black hair released from its ribbon but it all didn't seem to matter. It was peaceful and beautiful like nothing he had ever experienced. _

_The clouds were all perfectly white and spherical. They bounced around in the radically blue sky like rubber balls. As his gaze wandered the gently rolling hills he spotted a giant weeping willow. This place was beautiful and Yumichika could not help but explore even when something in the back of his mind kept shouting there was something to be done. _

_Standing he walked through the knee high blooms. The lengthy willow vines looked like extended peacock feathers. As he approached he also noticed a figure sitting below the tree behind the feathery vines. The person lazily swayed the willow's vines from side to side with a wave of his hand. Yumichika couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but the person's white hair was long unraveling itself around the base of the tree. The clothes the person wore looked like they were giant flower petals, soft and pastel blue in color. It didn't take long for the person to take notice of Yumichika's presence. The voice that spoke was deep most certainly a man's but Yumichika couldn't help but still wonder. _

"_Took you long enough." He stood wiping his long clothes. With a wave of his hand the willow's vine like hands took his hair and braided it. The last long willow vine plucked itself to be used as a ribbon on the end of the floor length braid. Yumichika felt odd at his scrutiny, his eyes were the lightest brown he had ever seen and his skin was lightly tanned from sitting in this sunny world. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Yumichika gaped at him trying to desperately remember his own name. The man patiently waited as Yumichika ran through everything in his empty mind. He spoke softly after a long silence. "I can't tell you my name if you don't tell me yours." Yumichika spoke desperation in his voice. _

"_But I can't remember my name." _

"_That's not good. How are you going to save the thing you treasure most?" Yumichika stared at the man with a confused look in his eyes trying really hard to remember. _

"_What do I treasure?" The man laughed. Waving a hand willow vines grabbed Yumichika's arms and lifted him off the ground. _

"_If you don't even know that then maybe I should kill you." He smiled and waved his other hand. A willow vine slithered across his neck and slowly tightened. Yumichika began to struggle but there was no way of escaping. Air was leaving his lungs fast but he couldn't die. Not yet, he thought. _

"_I don't want to die!" The vine loosened enough for him to breathe a little his scared expression causing the man to frown. _

"_What? I can't hear you." Yumichika became very angry. He gathered it in the pit of his stomach and shouted. _

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The world shook and a fire erupted in the field of flowers. The bouncing clouds popped causing the sky to turn an acid red. His anger knocked the man off his feet and even the willow groaned in agony and let Yumichika go. Coughing and trying to catch his breath the man got up his petals dissolving from the flames. His naked body showed ugly scars, burns and lashes that covered every inch of skin. He spoke bitterness dripping from every bit of his words. _

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you destroying this world?" Yumichika looked around at the devastated world suddenly frightened. _

"_I did this?" _

"_You've __**been**__ doing this. I don't understand why. I've been calling and calling but you just keep doing this to me." _

"_I didn't know. I'm sorry!" _

"_Are you really sorry? You didn't even know I existed and you were exploiting my power. Why should I forgive you? I should just let you die here and now." Closing in on Yumichika he looked into the lavender eyes defeat in his voice. "It would save both of us the pain." _

"_This place is too beautiful to let it die!" _

"_Then why!?" The man yelled. He waved a hand and the willow pulled a giant root from the ground next to their feet. The root was dousing water into the hole that it had created. Quickly it filled into a pristine pool. The water's dark turquoise reflected beautifully the burned surroundings. The man grabbed Yumicihka by the hair dragging him to the pool. "Why did you allow this to happen?" _

_What Yumichika saw in the pool was horrifying. Whoever was staring back at him couldn't be real. Bone showed through ligaments and burned peeled away skin. He tried to pull away but the man held him there allowing him to take in everything that had happened. The longer he stared at this ugly reflection the more he remembered. Pain shot through his body and he pulled away from the grasp crying. He finally let go of the broken man and sat next to him petting his head softly. _

"_I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted so badly to be useful I did the only thing I thought would help." The man spoke sadly his voice low now. _

"_Even at the cost of your own beauty, at the cost of your life?" _

"_Yes. I want to be his equal and I want to save him." _

"_Is that you're answer Yumichika?" Yumichika looked at the man surprise in his eyes. _

"_You know my name?" He smiled nodding solemnly. _

"_Of course I do. I'm a part of you Yumichika. I am the power you crave you just need to ask my name and I will lend you that power." Yumichika stood on his broken body that by all accounts should not have functioned anymore. Extending his hand he spoke. _

"_What is your name?" Smiling the man laid his hand on Yumichika's and yelled causing the world around them to shatter into the darkness of reality.

* * *

_

"Rip him apart wildly: Azure Peacock!"

Takahiro had to step back as Yumichika waved vines that erupted from his blade. He was all but bone and muscle and by no means should have been able to stand but he was, by sheer will power alone. The hollow down below him roared bursting out of his restraints.

He was angry, hungry and knew what was on the menu. Yumichika stared down the giant creature that was now climbing up the broken building. Waving the hilt of his blade caused the vines to sway and ravenously run toward the ape. The hollow tried to swat them away but they caught him around the wrists and legs. The vines threw him down to the ground causing the land to shake and rumble. The ape began to glow an eerie green that came from the owner of the blade. The vines began to sprout buds and as the ape screeched in pain and struggled under the grip of the ropes the faster the different buds began to bloom in a white glory.

Soon the cries died away as the ape stilled and the vines slowly unraveled themselves from its body. As the hollow dissolved the flowers detached themselves from their stems and began to fall gently from the sky like manna.

That was all Yumichika had and he could go no further. Collapsing into darkness he allowed for peace to take over. The last thing he saw as his eyes closed was a white flower gently falling and then black.

* * *

"Bakodou number eight: barrier" I took from bleach forums from a thread called **Kidou/Magic Submission Thread **that is being used for their RPG threads. I used the name and kinda adjusted what it may do by combining it with Takahiro's shikai. The kidou there is open to be used in the RPG world so I hope nobody will mind if I used it in my story. Again I'll say thanks to all my readers and reviewers plus I will say once again how much I like this chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

Warning- The content you are about to read is laced with large amounts of Yaoi.

Although in my defense It could have been a lot worse I kinda scaled it back some. Anyway I said I would warn people and I did so if you want to turn back now you can wait for the next chapter. This one is not that important so you can miss it but I had to do it. Anyway I'll stop talking now.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Flowers of Life, Seeds of Doubt

Takahiro kept stepping back until he had almost stepped off the roof retreating from Yumichika's writhing blade.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed such a powerful sword existed. He had only heard of impossible soul blades before but he had never seen something like this in person. The captain blades were offensively powerful but this was bringing down a hollow without Yumichika having to even move from his spot and this was just the first form what would the ultimate form of this blade be?

Even so had it been ideal conditions Yumichika would have come out of this battle with a broken bone or two. But this was not ideal, Takahiro could see the strain in Yumichika's very bones and if that wasn't enough he had already burnt out most of his spiritual energy, this was using the last bit of it.

Once that was gone Yumichika's soul would have nothing left to hold it to this world and he would only he had been able to acquire this power before he was forced to learn what normally takes decades in only a couple of minutes.

As he watched the manic man drain the very life out of the hollow he had to say it looked like one monster fighting another. This damn place was meant to bring souls peace but why did they end up sacrificing their very lives of eternal peace to fight a soldier's life for eternity? Never finding peace until your enemy consumes you.

When the deed was done only the sound of Yumichika's body collapsing on the roof was left. Everything became very silent, the night finally recapturing its composure. Everything seemed to still as even the breeze stopped, causing the white flowers to almost freeze in mid fall. It was surreal.

Takahiro rushed over knowing it was probably too late for the man. Even his own extensive knowledge of the medical arts couldn't stabilize what was happening to Yumichika's soul. He didn't know what to do. If he exhausted his own spiritual energy Yumichika would only live as long as the energy was being pumped into him. Picking up the dying man he took him to the ground. Speaking a couple of words the walls around the terrified group dissolved.

Laying Yumichika next to Ikkaku's unconscious body he decided it was only right to keep the duo together for as long as possible. Looking over Ikkaku he debated whether he should wake the man so he could say goodbye but he wouldn't know what to tell him to explain how this had happened. What he had let happen to Yumichika. The old man felt the centuries of his life culminate to this very moment. This moment was everything he was running away from and everything he wished he could escape.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as Mina caught sight of the damage. She flew into her brother's arms unable to keep looking at Yumichika's burnt body.

"Takahiro, will they be ok?" Rei fearlessly asked what everybody was dreading.

"Madarame will be fine but I don't know how much longer Ayasegawa will last. His body has suffered damage that is irreversible." Shibuya angrily shouted at him.

"He saved us all! 'Living as long as you have' isn't that what you said!? Can't you do something? Where is all that knowledge you spoke of?" Takahiro took the lashing but was silent his head deeply bowed. He didn't have the bite to respond with anything more than a whisper.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. Believe me if I could have changed places with him I would. I never wanted it to end this way." Shibuya was going to beat away at the already hopeless man but Rei raised a hand to silence him.

"Stop it dad. It was never Takahiro's fault any of this happened." And they lapsed into silence becoming a vigil, watching over Yumichika until he finally passed. It was somber as Yumichika's ragged and shallow breathing slowly diminished to almost nothing at all. The wind picked up the grounded white flowers and blew them over Yumichika almost like an offering for a grave. Takahiro watched as a flower landed on the man's cheek and dissolved like ice on a hot surface.

His eyes widened. Where the flower had disappeared on the black and useless skin it was renewed, pale and soft. Catching a flower as it floated by, he analyzed its composition. It was made purely of spiritual energy. As he passed it to his other hand he couldn't believe his eyes. He had a large gash in his hand that had been created when he was covered in the horrible little creatures. When the flower touched his wound the spiritual energy in the flower filled in the gash as if molding his hand back to what it was before the cut.

Mind trying to take in the information, Takahiro tried to alert the others."The flowers!" The others looked at him like he was crazy. "Gather up all the flowers before they're all blown away. It's the only way to save Ayasegawa!" They all scrambled to do as they were told. Takahiro gathered the ones closest to Yumichika and began applying them to the body trying to heal all the vital areas first before they completely shut down.

The others had gathered a small pile next to him and he got to work. He laid five flowers on the man's chest and slowly color spread around the area. It was simple but, oh how powerful. Again he was dumbfounded by how amazing this power was. Not only did it completely destroy your opponent but it healed you and your allies. This is what the soul society needed. Not some old coot with lame shooting stars.

He smiled as he applied flowers to Yumichika's face and the man finally looked as if he was just sleeping. Pulling his head onto his lap he put a flower in his mouth allowing the flower to dissolve and be ingested. If the flowers healed an external wound by just touching it internal injuries could be solved by eating the glorious flowers. The awkwardly angled broken hand seemed to morph back into place. He would not know for sure until Yumichika awoke but it seemed his deduction had been correct. He applied the last flower on Yumichika's abdomen watching as the man returned to an almost normal state.

He was still unnaturally pale like rice paper and his breathing was ragged as if his body was having trouble adjusting from being so close to death but not only did he look normal his spiritual energy seemed to have been restored by the hollows taken energy. They sat around all smiling happily like they had all just gone outside to enjoy the cool night air.

Takahiro, glad the danger had passed, asked for the others to take the man inside to an undamaged room so he could finally rest. Riku picked up Yumichika's limp body and allowed Shibuya to lead him to where he would sleep.

He stayed outside not ready for sleep. Not only did he still have people to heal but he also just wanted to continue feeling this sense of complete and utter relief. The night was late and the damage was done but life survived and he could only be grateful for that much. Mina spoke nervously as she watched the two men disappear into the run down building breaking Takahiro out of his reverie.

"May I heal Ikkaku?" She held many white flowers in her arms and looked anxiously at the unconscious man at their feet her hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Takahiro glanced at the young woman seeing a look in her eyes that he had previously seen in Yumichika's own eyes when. Maybe it was a trick of the dark that those eyes matched or maybe they really did just strikingly resemble each other? Or did they both hold the same feelings behind those eyes for the bald warrior. He smiled nodding his head and decided this night had run his mind amuck. He turned to Rei and began to slowly unravel the bandages so he could apply a flower or two.

Mina deposited the flowers next to where she sat. Her heart was beating fast.

She knew it was wrong. This night had been horrible but she couldn't help herself. She brought the man's head into her lap and stared at his solemn features. He was dirty with blood, grass stains and what looked like soot. She gently wiped away the black and red stains from his face with the end of her pink sleeve smiling at the warmth of his skin.

When she thought he could have died her stomach felt like it had dropped into hell itself. She couldn't help feeling love for this man. She held one of the silken flowers in her hands gently rubbing the petal. It felt so soft against her skin so she smiled more. She began applying the healing agents watching gleefully as they returned this man to perfect health. Picking up the last flower she gently raised the man's head in her hand.

Silently she debated the action she was about to take but in the end she couldn't hold herself back. Placing the white petals on her lips she bent down low. As she pressed her lips to Ikkaku's the flower dissolved into liquid that flowed into his mouth. She moved back watching Ikkaku's face twitch. Ikkaku swallowed his arm moving languidly as he slowly awoke from a darkened state.

Rousing he could feel the warmth of somebody holding him close but in his daze he could barely register his surroundings. Moving his arm he caught strands of thin and soft as silk hair in his fingertips. He immediately knew who this person was.

The only person who had always been there to guide him through the dark and even blood and pain could never tear them apart. He brought his hand up to touch the face. He smiled as Yumichika lovingly leaned into it.

Everything was fine. They had survived and they were fine. Opening his eyes the blurry image of his partner's striking eyes shining in the waning moonlight served to make him whisper with that gruff voice of his.

"Yumichika."

They were close, so close he could feel the warm breath escape the slightly parted lips. Something in his heart seemed to falter and try to compensate by beating faster. His partner stiffened before doing something Ikkaku would never have imagined was in his nature to do. The kiss was awkward and the bald man stood stock still his mind running around in circles trying to find some reason in such an action. His heart too was ready to burst.

He felt the warmth and he remembered the sight of Yumichika bloodied and in pain. Slowly he returned the gesture. Maybe it was wrong he didn't know his mind was not letting him work in such heat but the hurt he felt from Yumichika being hurt washed away as he held him close and their lips tingled. Ikkaku brought the man as close to him as possible to make sure they would be together forever.

He noticed the mistake when too his shock his hand fell upon a round breast. His eyes widened and he pulled away from the young woman. The words died before they had a chance to leave his was going to say 'I'm sorry I thought you were Yumichika' but as that thought ran through his head it suddenly sounded so crazy instead he began to babble incoherently.

Why did he want to kiss Yumichika?! What had just happened? He pushed Mina away his mind in a daze from a lot of things. Her eyes began to water obviously embarrassed by the whole situation and she was already half way to the inn before he could stop her.

Looking around he noticed that actually he didn't know where Yumichika was or what the hell had happened after he blacked out. He glanced to the roof but the golden cube was gone. Takahiro's voice caught his attention."What happened?"

Ikkaku wasn't sure how to respond to that. 'I thought I was kissing my best friend but wouldn't you know it I mistook Mina for a man!' He couldn't say that so he tried to change the subject his voice trying to sound authoritative although he just came off as nervous.

"I should be asking that question. Where's Yumichika?" Rei seeing he wouldn't contribute much to the conversation went after Mina leaving Takahiro to explain what had happened to the dazed individual.

"He's fine. They took him inside to rest. He went through a lot but he should be fine after a day or two."

"What the hell happened? Are you sure he's ok?" Ikkaku had begun pulling the man by the sleeve leading him toward the inn forcing him to lead him to his fallen friend.

"Ikkaku! Relax he's fine." He finally obliged and walked through the damage. There were a total of eight rooms left, four on the ground floor and four on the second floor. The other eight rooms had all been destroyed. As Takahiro looked around he saw Riku standing in the door way to one of the ground floor rooms. Walking to the end of the hallway Ikkaku pushed his way forward.

The room was dark, the moon only shinning into a corner casting a pale light on everything. Shibuya was adjusting the covers so that Yumichika was completely tucked in. Ikkaku swallowed hard before walking over. Pushing the older man aside he rudely shouted.

"Move!" Takahiro frowned at the action and was about to speak but Ikkaku wasn't finished. His voice was softer now as he finally had his friend in his sights. "Yumichika likes to have his head farther up off the ground." He softly took the pillow from beneath Yumichika's head and folded it before returning it, elevating the limp head. His hand rested for a second on the man's forehead. He was cold and too pale almost like a dead body. If he couldn't hear the ragged breathing he would be thinking the worst at the moment. He felt somebody come near him.

"He'll be fine." Ikkaku realized he was frowning. His brows wrinkled in intense worry, his lips thin. "We're all exhausted. We should all get to our respected rooms and sleep."

"Well my original room is in ruins so I'll be staying here tonight."

"I think it's best to...."

"I said I was staying here tonight." There was an edge in Ikkaku's voice that sounded dangerous. Takahiro backed off and instead extended his hand to Shibuya who had not moved from where he had been pushed. Sighing he rushed the others out of the room leaving Ikkaku in his sitting position next to Yumichika. Shutting the door he left hoping everything would be alright in the morning.

Ikkaku listened to the uneven breathing for a while before moving to set a bed roll next to his friend. He left a space between the beds but as he went to lie down he remembered how cold Yumichika had felt and inched their beds closer together. Crawling into the sheets he got as close as he could so his warmth may somehow spread.

He had never felt this way before like Yumichika was farther away than ever before. His mind raced again to the fiasco with Mina. How would he explain this to her? How could he explain this to himself? He had called her Yumichika and then kissed her. He turned his head and looked over the sleeping features beside him. He was somewhat saddened that it hadn't actually been him. Shaking his head he growled.

'_What am I thinking!? He's your friend! Not some woman to protect.' _

Those last words had slithered out of his head in Yumichika's own voice. How had he let this happen? He had always known how others were taken in by Yumichika's beauty but he knew better than to let that façade take him. He had never seen him like that. He was a friend, a sparring mate and a helpful hand. He was the only thing that was solid, that wasn't complicated.

He was going to ruin it with these stupid feelings. Sitting up he did what he always did when he was pissed and alone. He rubbed the smooth part of his head. His eyes closed he listened to the loud blood pumping through the veins trying to just calm his train of thought, trying to just think straight. Something struck his brow and he swatted it away.

"Ugh. Asshole.... my hand is still tender." Ikkaku's eyes shot open. Yumichika's voice was a low rasp and it sounded painful to speak but he did so anyway.

"Takahiro said you'd be out for a couple of days." Yumichika laughed and then coughed painfully into his covers.

"I might take him up on that offer." He smiled. "I just felt you close and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Dumbass!" Ikkaku shouted at his friend trying hard not to smile. "You're in no position to be worried about me. Look at yourself!" Yumichika's eyes grew large at the statement. "Your weak but it seems like Takahiro fixed you up good." Yumichika looked at his hands first and realized for the first time they were normal. Touching his face he traced his soft skin scared at what he might find.

"Was it only a dream?" His world went dizzy and he plopped his head back onto the pillow.

"Oi, Yumichika?" He was suddenly struck with the fight and its intensity. That had surely been real, he thought.

"Ikkaku?" He turned to look his friend in the eyes.

"What?" Yumichika took his friends cheek in his hand.

"I'm so glad you're ok. That's all I ever.... wanted." His hand went limp and Yumichika was out once again. Ikkaku looked at the hand that had fallen in his lap. Taking it in his hand he brought it up to his lips and gently laid a kiss on the knuckles. Lying down he got as close as he would dare still holding Yumichika's hand in his. His friend was fine and he realized he was just as tired. Closing his fingers tightly around Yumichika's palm he allowed all his fears and questions to fade away.

* * *

He awoke with a start his head pounding loudly against his skull. It felt like his head had exploded and then been pasted back together. The sun was bright and flooded the room with yellow light. Yumichika held his hands on his eyes trying to make the pounding lessen. Blinking he removed his hands. They were peach pale and wound free. Looking around he saw someone had brought their bags here. Ripping one of the packs open he wrenched a tiny and cracked mirror out. Despite his throbbing temples he stared into the reflective glass. All was normal.

A wispy voice spoke from somewhere behind him."Of course you're ok."

Turning the glass he spotted the man with white hair in the reflection. Whipping his head around it caused the room to spin and his head to protest painfully. Looking around nonetheless he was alone. Right near his bed was his blade. It vibrated without being touched and Yumichika stared wide eyed.

Touching it the pounding stopped. He smiled but his vision blurred.

Falling onto his hands and knees he passed out onto the bed roll.

* * *

"_Ugh.... what happened?" Popping out of the knee high flowers he struggled to stand. A hand grabbed him by the arm and he was lifted up to his feet. When his eyes focused on the person he exclaimed. "You!" The man with the white hair and blue petals for clothes raised an eyebrow. _

"_Forget my name already?" He let go of Yumichika and walked away his arms crossed indignantly. _

"_You weren't a dream!?" The man huffed and rounded on Yumichika. _

"_You ungrateful bastard! I save your life and you treat me like a hallucination." _

"_I never said you were a hallucination. I just didn't think you were real." He touched one of his temples frowning at the ground. "I mean I'm still pretty out of it. Who says I can't be dreaming right now?" As he mused quietly he was caught off guard by a smack across the face._

"_Real enough for ya?" Yumichika grabbed the inflamed cheek looking bewildered. "You have some nerve. Who do you have to thank for your beauty back and the life of your precious friend?" _

"_What?" The man started pacing, kicking some of the flowers and uprooting them completely. _

"_I risk both our lives by pumping you with a power you can barely control to the point where we were almost drained of our own spiritual energy. If Takahiro hadn't figured out the secret to the flowers we both would have been nothing more than a myth!" _

"_The flowers." Yumichika remembered the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the drift of white petals."You gave me that power to kill the hollow and to save...." His voice faltered as he remembered the fight. _

"_Yes! And that power also fixed you up. You were a mess!" Yumichika scowled at the man and then saw behind him the tree. Its vines looked like the swords blades. Walking over to the tree the pool from before was still there. Looking over the edge his reflection stared back within the still waters. A head popped up next to his reflection his long braid falling into the pool. _

"_See." _

"_The flowers did this." He touched his skin trailing lines with his fingers. _

"_Yes. With my power you can drain as much spiritual energy from an enemy as you want. That energy is transferred into these flowers." The man touched the pond water and a flower appeared. Plucking it from the water, he held it for Yumichika to take. "Apply it to wounds to heal them. You can also ingest them to heal internal injuries." Pale fingers gently held the fair flower. After a while it dissolved and lightly soaked his hand. _

"_This is my power."_

"_Yes." The man took Yumichika's down turned face and held it in place so he could lock gazes with him. "This is your power. It's unique and comes from your undying devotion to the preservation of beauty." _

_Yumichika turned to him confusion in his face and his eyes a little glossy. _"_But I sacrificed my beauty and almost our lives so easily." _

"_You did it for something even more beautiful Yumichika. You did it to save the thing you treasure most. What's more beautiful than that?" The man smiled sweetly and Yumichika's cheeks flushed. Slapping him once more he folded his arms once again._

"_What the hell was that for?!"He raised his fists as if he was ready to fight but the man just glared at him. _

"_Just because you did something noble for what you hold dear doesn't mean I can allow you to think I'm this reckless. This was a special circumstance. Before I allow you to use this power again you must train with it in this spirit world until I think you are ready." Rubbing his cheek he responded, annoyance in his voice. _

"_But how do I get here?" _

"_If I want you to come I'll just knock like I did today." _

"_That headache was you!? It was more like a pounding. What were you trying to do? Knock me out again?"_

"_Hey! I had been knocking for two days now but you were completely gone." _

"_Two days!?" _

"_Yes. No matter how loudly I called or knocked on that thick skull of yours, you didn't rouse."_

"_**Yumichika"**__ A loud voice rocked the world. _

"_Oh dear, we've run out of time. Look if you want to come here just hold your sword and concentrate on me and my name." Yumichika gave him blank look. _

"_I...."_

"_Don't you dare! If I hear you say you forgot my name, I swear to god I will beat you to a bloody pulp the next time I see you. _

"_**Yumichika" **__This time the thunderous voice was softer and Yumichika could make out who it was. He smiled looking up at the round and bouncing clouds. _

"_He's what you treasure most right?" The man looked somber as he and his world began to fade away. Yumichika stared at him his eyes widened and his cheeks going red once more. Sadly the man smiled."He doesn't deserve you're beauty."

* * *

_

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku shook the body until the man opened eyes, cheeks flushed crimson. "Are you ok?" Yumichika was dizzy as he was helped up. Mumbling incoherently he could not regain his balance. The world gave a lurch and Yumichika was thrown forward. He thought he was going to hit the wood floor below but instead he felt Ikkaku's strong arms wrap around his waist and in a panic Yumichika threw his arms around his neck. "Are you ok?" Yumichika looked into those brown eyes and he realized they were very close.

"I...yes... you are... I need to...." He wasn't making any sense and this made Ikkaku laugh. "Stop laughing at me." He was bright red by now under Ikkaku's brown eyes.

"I can't help it. I haven't spoken to you in two days and the first thing you say to me is not even a complete sentence." Yumichika swallowed thinking about his sword's last words. My treasure is Ikkaku. "And you're naked." Yumichika's skin created a whole new shade of red from the embarrassment. Why hadn't he noticed before, he thought cursing his inner world. Yumichika punched the man hard in the chest causing him to reel back.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" He rushed over to his pack and removed clothes to change into while Ikkaku tried to breath. He was coughing and laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry I wanted to see your reaction. Priceless!" He got a gourd thrown at him for his statement. Being decent once more he walked over to the doubled over Ikkaku and was going to smack him once more but his wrist was caught before he could. The bald man just held him still looking him in the eyes.

"I'm happy you're awake and that you're ok." Lowering the fist he cupped Yumichika's cheek instead, he stiffened some before nuzzling into the touch.

"You have a weird way of showing it. Teasing me is very mean." He closed his eyes, his voice low, just enjoying their proximity to each other.

"Yeah but you love getting me back for it afterwards." Yumichika smiled broadly opening his eyes. For some reason they were closer than before. Was it just him or was Ikkaku pulling him in slowly? If normally he would have been angry in this sort of situation than something was wrong because Yumichika didn't want to fight it but his sword's words echoed loudly in his head. He turned away his face almost lying on Ikkaku's chest.

"Ikkaku! Breakfast is ....." Mina stopped in the doorway not sure what to do. They both pulled away from each other suddenly the room feeling hotter than usual. Laughing awkwardly Yumichika tried to move the stillness along. Approaching the girl he tried to lead her out the door.

"Mina! What were you saying?" As the last word left his mouth he was slapped across the face before the girl stormed off. Ikkaku rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine!" He snapped, "But I'm really sick and tired of being slapped. What the hell was that about anyway!?" Ikkaku's silence made Yumichika turn to him. "Did something happen?"

"Ugh, it's a long and complicated story."

"I'm sure." Yumichika's voice held some resentment as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do long or complicated right now." And he was gone. Left alone and thoroughly more angered than before Ikkaku cursed loudly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

* * *

"What are you talking about? What Yaoi?" As if I could be subtle about it XD

Anyway I put alot of love into this chapter so I hold no regrets.


	8. Chapter 8

I have stuff to say but I'll wait until the end. So read on my fanfictioners!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Time to Leave

Yumichika had learned that when women began slapping either one of them it usually meant they had overstayed their welcome.

He had shown some bravado in stalking off but he still really wasn't up for even walking around. As the world once again seemed to dip in front of him he fell to his knees all ready out of breath. A couple men Yumichika had never seen before rushed over to help him up all talking over each other.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know she collapsed."

"Miss, are you ok?" As a man extended his arm to him he exploded slapping the helping hand away.

"I'm fine! Touch me and die!" He was crazed and disoriented trying to steady himself when somebody picked him up. His first reaction was to try to reach around and snap the man's neck but in his state all he could accomplish was almost knock both of them to the ground.

"Calm down Yumichika." He flushed as he realized it was Riku. He stopped flailing and threw an arm over his shoulders so that they could get to the dining room. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"Maybe not, but your sister made breakfast sound very appetizing." The sarcasm seemed to get to Riku. He shifted under Yumichika's weight and began immediately trying to apologizing.

"I'm sorry for her actions. She's been acting very ungrateful these past two days to all of us. Did she upset you?" Yumichika eyed the man next to him his breathing hard as they walked at a snail's pace.

"I'm fine! And I was hungry anyway." He felt bad having Riku apologize so he changed the subject as he was lowered into a chair.

"Who are all those assholes?" Riku sat next to him frowning a bit at the state Yumichika seemed to be in. He knew he had to look bad at the moment. That didn't make him feel any better so he smiled trying to get the man to put away that horrible face.

"They are my family's men. They arrived yesterday to pick us up but after I explained the circumstances they stayed to help. I'm going to stay with them to help Shibuya rebuild. Will you be leaving soon?" Yumichika brushed the hair from his face his brow shiny with sweat.

"I think we've stayed long enough. We were only going to stay one night and now because of me we're two day's behind schedule." Though he neglected to mention they had been lost from the beginning. Riku gave him a weird look as he passed over a plate of savory smelling food. Digging in as unpig-like as he could with his body yelling at him to just shove handfuls of the food into his mouth he heard Riku exclaim.

"Because of you? You almost died, saving us no less." Putting down his eating utensil he sighed eyeing a very tasty piece of meat.

"We still have an important place to be and as much as this was an... interesting rest stop, it's time for us to be on our way." He resumed eating hoping that Riku would just drop it but he didn't.

"I want to thank you. If you two hadn't come along I highly doubt me and my sister would be alive." Yumichika didn't like this conversation anymore. He became more and more uncomfortable not knowing what to say. People usually never wanted anything to do with them. They were a legend at bringing misery wherever they went. Even if they did stop some bandit attack usually the victims instead of showing some sort of gratitude would run away scared, thinking Ikkaku was coming to finish them off.

He had, long before Ikkaku, experienced some sexual exploits that ended in thanks however not on Yumichika's part. All of them had been somewhat forced with Yumichika not feeling any gratitude towards the other person involved. So it was safe to say Yumichika was lost in what exactly to respond. In the end he said the only thing that made sense.

"We were just doing what we always do." Riku smiled shaking his head a little.

"Well, never stop doing it." He clasped him by the shoulders and shook him some. Yumichika's eyes widened at the sudden contact but it didn't last long as Riku decided he had said what needed to be said and got up to leave. "I'll talk to my sister about her attitude. If she has any reason to apologize to you she will." He left then as the sounds of hammering and sawing seemed to come to his consciousness. He ate to the rhythms of construction alone with his thoughts.

Ikkaku had decided to talk to the rather unreasonable girl first. He had some trouble finding her but in the end he found her picking herbs in the undamaged garden. She had since this morning picked up her hair into the tightly knit bun he had first seen on her. For some reason Ikkaku didn't think it was much because of the heat although this day was shaping up to be brutally hot.

These past two days she had done all in her power to look as much as Yumichika as possible. That included sneaking into their room and taking his clothes on the pretense that she was going to clean them. In Ikkaku's mind she was as crazy now as she had seemed that first day starting a fight with Rei and Shibuya. When she spotted the bald man she dropped the basket and began walking away from her job.

Already thoroughly pissed at her actions he had no trouble catching her and holding on to her arm rather tightly.

"Let go of me you snake!" He spun her to face him.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. What is your problem?" She prepared her other hand to slap the man but it wasn't hard to catch it. Holding her arms so she couldn't move she spat at him. Ikkaku turned away wiping his face and expecting fully for her to be long gone but when he opened his eyes she was glaring at him.

"My problem!? They only 'problem' I ever had was love you. I..." Her eyes began to tear up. "Then you're not even in the arms of another woman but a man. You told me there was nothing between the two of you. Why so you could play with my emotions?" Ikkaku sighed. He had talked to her for two straight days, telling her that he had no feelings for her and that Yumichika was nothing more than a friend. He was getting to the end of his rope.

"I have said nothing that has been a lie. I don't see you as any sort of a call girl or a lover!"

"You kissed me!"

"That...I told you it.... You kissed me!" Her face became inflamed and she began poking him in the chest.

"I did but you kissed back and called me your friend's name. How is that supposed to make me feel? And then you tell me over and over again that he means nothing to you. What I walked in on didn't look like nothing."

"Look, he is a friend I've had for longer than I can even remember. I love him because of that, because he's my friend but not in the way you seem to have twisted it in your sick little mind."

"If that's true why can't you love me? I remember the way you kissed me I can tell you want it. Love me for being what he can't be for you, a girl."

He didn't remember telling his body to do it but the anger had compelled his arm to. He hit her across the face with the back of his hand. The skin quickly prickled red as it inflamed and she was alarmed, unable to understand what had happened. Only that it hurt.

"You will go and apologize to him. And don't you dare mention that I kissed you. I don't care what you think about me but I will not allow you to upset him." With that he left. Mina held her cheek and sat in the garden on the verge of crying for the first time being on the other end of this action.

Ikkaku was angry as he walked back to the inn not even trying to hide it as Mina's brother walked passed. Stopping him he not so nicely spat. "Your sister is a bitch." Without as much as backwards glance he proceeded to the inn. He had another person he had to talk to.

Yumichika fully engrossed in his food had not heard the man come in and sit next to him. So he almost jumped out of his chair when he spoke.

"Are you ok?" Takahiro put a hand on his forehead and it emitted a soft green glow. Yumichika not sure what he was doing tried to swat the hand away.

"I got enough of that crap when you tied me up the last time." Takahiro lowered his hand but raised his eyebrow.

"Don't say that. This is what you are good at. I mean if your sword is any indication of what kind of soul reaper you could be it's clear you would be a healer."

"Healer!" Yumichika exclaimed as he began to laugh. "Are you kidding me? I'm a fighter."

"Just because you heal people doesn't mean you don't fight. But you have a large amount of spiritual energy that is perfect for healers. It allows you to steadily release spiritual energy. Your endurance is high so if need be you can release it all in one go to defeat an enemy and then quickly regain it by taking their spiritual energy to replenish yours. Your power, if trained in the academy, could easily put you in a seated position in no time. I wouldn't be surprised if you could be vice captain of the fourth squad!" Takahiro had begun waving his arms around wildly, apparently excited by what he was saying. Yumichika just gave him a confused look; he had no idea what the hell this crazy old man was talking about.

"Yumichika," Takahiro sighed heavily. "Your spiritual energy is not stabilizing correctly. I don't know why. It could be something as simple as your body's just not used to that power yet. I wish you would stay here a while and allow me to look over your recovery." Yumichika began shaking his head already in a definite no. Takahiro tried to raise the stakes. "I'll even teach you some simple kidou to allow you to fight more effectively."

"We can't stay here any longer. We have to get to the soul society as soon as possible." Takahiro smiled grabbing Yumichika's soft pale hands in his own old and scarred ones.

"Wait, you two were already on your way to the soul society? You want to become a soul reaper?"

"I don't know what that entails but if it means we are closer to the captains then yes."

"My boy with your power one day you will become a captain yourself!" Yumichika frowned and suddenly wanted this conversation to be over. This was all very confusing and nothing of what he expected.

He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. This was too much. He got up and tried to leave but again his body didn't seem to want to comply. His legs felt like they had gone through the floor. He caught the back of the chair allowing him to gently lower himself without actually falling face first onto the wood. He heard the smug voice of the old man over his shoulder.

"You are in no condition to leave yet."

"Watch me." He grumbled, pulling himself to his feet. Again his breathing was short and he just wanted to be able to walk out of the room with his head held high but that seemed to be out of his reach. Hunched and trying to keep his balance in a world that felt like it was a ship in turbulent seas he got as far as the door when he ran into somebody. Actually to be more accurate Yumichika was almost run down by Ikkaku as he barreled into the room. Being knocked onto the floor his sight was all flashing white with little stars.

"Yumichika are you ok? You look like shit!"

Yumichika growled angrily. "I'm in no mood for your mouth right now, just help me up." He was back on his feet his arm around a familiar shoulder. "Let's go. I need to lie down." Ikkaku complied with Takahiro somewhat following.

"Please reconsider."

"Fuck off old man! Give him a rest." Takahiro decided to drop it, for now. He wouldn't follow them to their room knowing full well Ikkaku might beat him senseless. Yumichika had to know his body was not responding well. That's what Takahiro was banking on. He was his only source of medical advice.

Ikkaku could feel Yumichika's labored breathing and a streak of worry caught on his mind. He had never seen Yumichika in such bad shape. Had that hollow gotten to him too before Takahiro could kill him. He had wondered these past two days but with watching over the man and that pesky girl he hadn't had the chance to ask what exactly had happened after he had fallen unconscious.

Setting the man down on the bed roll he went to shut the door. This time he thought to lock it so at least the people in this place would learn they should knock before entering someone's room. The harsh breathing continued followed by a horrible coughing fit. Ikkaku could just watch with concern filling his features. Yumichika looked over at him his face flushed red with the power of the spasm. His eyes were languid and his face was glistening with sweat. When Yumichika caught Ikkaku's worried stare he laughed, as best as he could, with his lungs protesting loudly.

"I know I'm ugly aren't I? You don't have to look at me like that too. I'm quite aware of my state from everybody's eyes. They speak volumes."

"Just because I'm worried about you doesn't mean I think you're ugly." Ikkaku approached his distraught partner as he became more and more agitated.

"Really? Then what would you call this pitiful state I'm in. Can't stand on my own, can barely breath. I just... want it to go away. All of it!" Yumichika grabbed for Ikkaku's hands and brought him down to his knee. "Let's get out of this place. I can't take it here anymore. I just want to be back on the road, it's all much simpler when it's just the both of us." Ikkaku's eyes started darting around.

"I think Takahiro's right?" Yumichika looked somewhat disgusted.

"You were listening?"

"I caught the end of the conversation. He says you're in no shape to be walking around and I agree." Yumichika dreaded spending anymore time in this place. "He knows all that freaky magic crap he'll know how to fix you up but if we leave and something happens to you I wouldn't be able..." He stopped as he couldn't find the right words. "I wouldn't be able to do anything for you."

"I thought you of all people just wanted to get going. We've lost a lot of time as it is."

"We'd lose more time if you got sick on the road!"

"Am I going crazy? Do you want to stay here?"

"No!" Ikkaku stepped away from Yumichika frustrated at his partner's accusation.

"Does it have something to do with Mina? Is that why she slapped me this morning?"

"That girl is crazy. I don't know why she did what she did but I swear to you I want to get out of here as much as you do. We just can't deny the fact that you can barely walk to the door!" Yumichika threw his head into his hands and spoke muffled.

"Ugh! I know! I just don't want to be here anymore and I'm redirecting my frustration." Speaking from beneath the cascade of dark hair he sounded somber. "Maybe there's a way to compromise." Ikkaku looked hopeful at the statement.

"I have to stay here as long as my motor skills are out of whack but what if we ask Takahiro to take us to the soul society. He knows where it is and we were lost to begin with. What better way to allow him to watch over me while at the same time teaching us some things we might need to know about what to expect when we get there." Ikkaku didn't like the sound of their duo turning into a trio but it actually made sense. They could get out of here a lot sooner and they would have a professional healer around.

"What makes you think he'll agree to take us?" Yumichika frowned, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm not sure. He did sound pretty jaded about the soul society before but today he was almost glad to hear we were going. He asked if we were going to be soul reapers."

"Us, soul reapers? I just want to beat the crap out of Kempachi." He blinked and thinking a bit about it he tilted his head in a half shrug gesture. "I mean I never thought about it. We might have to become soul reapers just to get to him."

"Either way," Yumichika had started fanning himself the heat really affecting him "we should ask so if he doesn't agree we can at least get directions." He became very agitated. He pulled a long and rather plain looking hairstick, painted black to match his hair, from one of the nearby packs. In an effort to reduce the heat he was feeling he began the intricate movements to hold up his hair. He had done it so many times he could pick up his hair only using one hand. With a swift fluid motion his hair was up and off his shoulders.

Ikkaku couldn't help but dislike that hairstyle on his friend. He looked much more elegant with his hair down for one thing and another was that he now associated Mina with an up do. Yumichika unfastened his clothes enough so his shoulders could be fanned by his tired hand.

"Is it really that hot?" Ikkaku asked watching his friend intently. He was himself warm but not uncomfortable. The room provided enough circulation for it to stay cool but his friend looked like he was boiling.

"I don't understand. I thought it was because I was walking around but even resting it just seems to be getting hotter." Ikkaku walked over quickly and placed his hand on Yumichika's forehead. It was burning.

"You may have a fever. Let me go get Takahiro." Ikkaku left assuring he would be back soon. Yumichika turned to the window wishing the sun would not be shining so much. Was it so much for a storm to roll in? His arms became itchy under the sweaty fabric to the point he could not stand it. Ripping his arms out of the sleeves he let his sweaty torso be hit by the very few gusts of wind that came in through the window. It felt like hell. When the door opened he could not contain the happiness in his voice.

"Oh good Ikkaku, I thought you'd take forever to get back." When there wasn't a response he glanced back at the door. Mina stood a step into the room her gaze averted.

"Mina?" He was surprised to say the least. "What do you want?" She shifted nervously before bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I slapped you this morning. It was wrong and I apologize." Yumichika wasn't good with apologies either. He held some animosity towards the girl and didn't want to forgive her. Be that as it may this didn't sound like a real apology. It sounded like someone had put her up to it. Yumichika didn't like that.

"Really? You don't know? There has to be a reason. A person doesn't just get smacked. Did your hand slip? Was there a fly on my face? What is it!?" He wanted to get up to confront the girl but try as he might his breathing was still heavy.

"I...I'm sorry. I just overreacted." Yumichika didn't understand.

"Overreacted to what?" Trying to stand he was able to get on both feet with considerable work as he tried to stare her down.

"I just I saw you two and... I mean I thought that... You know..." If that was supposed to be a sentence it hadn't made one bit of sense to Yumichika who was using all his power to just stay standing. When she caught the confused look on Yumichika's face she went into more of a babble. "I wanted to just be there and then I tried it and he didn't seem adverse to me. I wanted so badly just for something to happen and it did and I was happy but I was tormented because you! You are a guy and that doesn't matter!? The kiss was never meant to happen but that's what he says. I think he did want it and it torments me to no end because I see you...." Yumichika raised a hand to stop the rant while trying to actually process what the hell she was talking about.

"First of all who the hell are you talking about? Who did you kiss?" She looked away wringing her hands suddenly quiet. "Well!?"

"Did I say kiss?"

"Don't play with me. I'm hot and sweaty and not in the best mood right now!" The yell had him breathing hard, a combination of frustration and whatever his body was going through. Mina looked like she was debating exactly what to say. Sighing and pushing hair away from her face she spoke more sincerely then he had ever heard her. Her true voice was somber but relieved.

"I love Ikkaku but he doesn't love me even half as much as he loves you. I was upset and I slapped you. I see now that what I did was selfish and delusional." She laughed her eyes glistening but she didn't cry, she was done crying. "I just want you to know that I really am grateful to both of you for everything and I'm sorry if my crazy little girl crush caused any problems." Bowing once more she left and Yumichika allowed himself to fall back onto the bed tired out in both body and mind. Had he heard that right or was the heat creating mirages for him to follow in the desert. He wanted to shut the world out and sleep until this inferno lessened to at least that of a dying blaze.

Had Ikkaku lied to him? Why would he keep that hidden from him? Was he really trying to keep them there because he had unresolved feelings for that girl or what? When Ikkaku finally returned with Takahiro in tow Yumichika just eyed him suspiciously not sure what that man wanted anymore. As soon as Takahiro got near he stopped him.

"We're leaving for the soul society tomorrow. I want you to take us." Both Ikkaku and Takahiro stared at him wide eyed.

"I thought we decided we would wait a couple days before leaving." Ikkaku growled.

"I lied." He threw daggers with his glare. "What do you say Takahiro?" The man frowned.

"I can't go to the soul society. I swore I would never go back."

"Then you'll tell us how to get there."

"You're not ready to leave. You can barely walk and now Ikkaku says you have a fever. No. Extraneous activity is out of the question."

"You won't tell us what to do old man!"

"Yumichika, why are you acting like this?"

"Why didn't you tell me you kissed that girl?" The room became very quiet.

Takahiro shook his head knowing he would not get to treat Yumichika while an all right war was going on between the two of them. He got up and decided to check Yumichika when the white flags had been drawn. The two of them were glaring at each other and Takahiro found it relatively easy to just slip out. The silence seemed to permeate the room leaving it thick with the sound of Yumichika's panting.

"She told you."

"Why were you afraid of me finding out?"

"Why! Look how you just reacted."

"I'm just trying to follow your dream! But it seems you're willing to throw away your desire to reach Kempachi to stay with some girl you barely know!"

"How could you think I would do that for some little girl!?" He was fuming by now. He walked to Yumichika and in anger grabbed him by the collar emphasizing his point. "The only person who can change my life is you. It's always been you! When I had doubts about going to look for Kempachi I was thinking about you and all the trouble I've caused you. For you to not even recognize that...." He let go and sat down across from him not willing to look him in the eyes. "Believe me if I could carry you out of here I would do so gladly and I'm mad we can't get going. I'm mad that you're hurt but I'm not selfish enough to take you away from the only witch doctor because I want to get our asses back on the road."

"Do you mean that?" Yumichika was searching for those brown eyes to know if he was telling the truth and he wasn't just lying again. Ikkaku was quiet rubbing his bald head for a long time staring anywhere other than Yumichika's way. Saddened, Yumichika's voice was a mere whisper. "Please answer me."

Ikkaku winced at that and finally turned to his friend. His actions were unexpected and Yumichika had no way of responding. Ikkaku was on him faster than he could react. He was pinned under the man his breathing suddenly heavy for a whole different reason. Whispering into his ear Ikkaku sent shivers down his body.

"What do you want me to do to convince you. I would do anything you asked of me. Just tell me what you want." Yumichika wanted to cry. Had he really brought this great man to begging? He felt suddenly very bad but strangely so relieved at having this body weight pushing gently on his own. Cupping the man's face he forced him to face him. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things the devil on his shoulder wanted to ask for. Biting his lip he kissed the man on the forehead and whispered.

"I want to leave. Just take me away from here." There was silence as Ikkaku intently viewed him contemplating that statement.

"As you wish." Ikkaku was emotionally tired and so he ever so gently lied himself down next to his friend. His head gently rested on Yumichika's chest his warm breath tickling the bare skin. His arm was draped over his friend's abdomen gently falling and resting with the labored breathing. Yumichika held on as tightly as was possible feeling better than he had in his whole stay here. Ikkaku's voice permeated the comfortable silence. "We need to stop ending up like this." As Yumichika laughed, some tears seeped from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

As I got halfway through this chapter I realized I was sick and tired of writing about this goddamn inn so I told myself that by the end of it they either had to be out the door or had decided to be out the door by the next chapter.

Next thing if anybody is watching the Bleach anime at the moment you know there is a filler arc that is just starting. And of course since I wanted to write a fanfiction about Yumichika's zampacto T.V. Tokyo and Tite Kubo just had to give us what his sword really looks like. Just going to say that I got one thing right. He has a long ass braid! -.- Anyway I'm not going to change the way mine looks in anyway cause I like my own characterization of him. When I write about him if you see him the way the filler shows him I don't mind but I'ma keep him the way I wrote him so screw T.V. Tokyo and Tite Kubo's characterization of Ruriro Kujacku. (Can you tell I'm just a little bit angry XD) I'm going to stop there because I have some beef with actually showing Ruriro Kujacu on the basis that if I get started this story will be another five thousand words long. So goodbye from your disgruntled, self-loathing, author, MyValentina.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I finally updated.

* * *

Chapter 9 – On the Road Again

The moon had been waning and soon it would all be gone leaving the souls to wander in darkness.

Yumichika couldn't wait that long.

His mind was a jumble of accusations and confusion and if he could get away from where it had all started he would. The day had gone by quickly, their departure set and ready. Ikkaku filled their water gourds from the well and then they shut themselves in until the heat diminished from the humid atmosphere and the night truly began. Nobody had bothered them as no one wanted to be on Ikkaku's angry streak so without the slightest sound they slipped out, Yumichika carrying both packs and Ikkaku carrying the lighter man on his back.

Both he and Ikkaku had slept most of the day away so now they were both wide awake ready to get as far away as possible before Ikkaku's legs let out from under him. They still had no idea where they were going but as they took off down the road and into the cool night air whatever worries they had felt seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them once again. Ikkaku had his arms around Yumichika's thin thighs keeping the man from bouncing around and assuring he would stay on as they sped through the night like a bullet.

He noticed how much lighter Yumichika had become and how his breathing still came out in harsh ragged breaths sometimes. The only thing keeping him from turning back though was the strength with which he held on. Yumichika had his arms around his neck clasping tightly. As weak as he had seen Yumichika become those hands never slackened in their hold. So he pushed on determined to do as he was asked and take Yumichika far away.

No goodbyes or thank yous. All that was left of their stay was the rest of their dwindling money reserve for Shibuya and his son.

Yumichika almost protested giving up all their money when he thought of the clothes he wanted to get Ikkaku but instead he just took out his needle and thread and fixed up Ikkaku's old clothes.

He had been selfish enough today.

Thinking back on it now he couldn't deny it had been jealousy. All the years he had known Ikkaku he had never let anyone get close to him. He was the only one to hold him during cold nights when the hypothermia might set in. He was the only one to meticulously clean and care for all his injuries and nurse him back to health. When he had thought that Ikkaku was maybe getting close to Mina and falling for her, he couldn't help feeling as if he was useless.

Had he not given Ikkaku warmth and affection? Was he not enough for the man? Would he one day drift away because he wants to be with a girl?

It sounded so absurd, Yumichika thought, to be scared that this man might fall for a woman.

Did he really want to be something more for Ikkaku than a friend? What was higher than friend? Brother? Lover? No, he couldn't go back to something like that. He tried to shake off the mental images of the life he had before Ikkaku. One full of seedy men taking what they wanted leaving him bruised and feeling like the ugliest thing in the world. His arms tightened their hold on the man not sure why he suddenly felt so wretched. He was his friend who protected him and would never leave him to feel ugly and alone, ever.

"Are you ok?" Ikkaku's voice came to him breaking his reverie. They had been traveling in silence for over an hour.

"Ugh... yeah. I'm fine." Ikkaku slowed down to a stop turning to catch a look at his friend.

"Well do you mind, you're kind of choking me."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Embarrassed Yumichika let go and slid off of Ikkaku's back.

"What's the matter?" Yumichika handed him a pack and shook his head sadly.

"Nothing really. Let's walk on." He started walking leaving no room for an argument. Ikkaku followed suddenly worried all over again. The atmosphere between them was damaged and the silence was awkward.

"So we're still lost. What are we gonna do about that?" Ikkaku lightly tried to start a conversation. Yumichika was glad. He didn't want to be locked away in his head with his sick and ugly thoughts.

"Well go ahead and say it." Ikkaku turned with inquiry in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's my fault we're still lost. I was a little selfish." He brought up a hand to stop Ikkaku from saying anything before he was done. "Don't deny it. I'm glad you let me be selfish this time so go ahead and bash me all you want. I got us detoured for three days and then we end up right where we left off."

"This time?" Ikkaku mumbled a little under his breath as a real inquiry. He got a glare from his partner for implying he was always selfish he just smiled boyishly brushing off the look. "Well that's not completely true." Ikkaku said kicking a pebble with his foot. "I mean we did refill our water gourds that's got to count for something." He smiled looking over at his friend obscured by long dark hair. "We're both fine, more or less and at least they didn't make us stay to clean up the mess. I call that an accomplishment. I mean remember that bath house we stayed at. I wrecked their entire east wing and we had to stay there for a week to cover our asses." Yumichika couldn't help but laugh as the memory of a naked Ikkaku running after a fight flashed through his mind.

"That certainly wasn't my fault. What did that guy call you to push you over the edge? It's right on the tip of my tongue." He eyed his partner playfully feigning ignorance.

"Don't say it! Just because you're still injured doesn't mean I won't knock you out."

"Oh calm down baldy I would never say anything to upset you." He giggled at Ikkaku's growl of annoyance. "I feel better out here anyway. Maybe I'll convalesce better outside of that damn inn." He stretched his arms above his head letting out a sigh of relief from flexing his shoulder muscles.

"You'll what?" Yumichika stared at him confused at what he was referring to. "You'll be convinced?"

"Convalesce, dumbass." He chuckled swatting at his friends head. "It means to get better."

"Well that does make a lot more sense."

"Fighting is all you know isn't it?"

"What I don't have in words I can make up with this." He shook his fist confidently. Sighing Yumichika shook his head. "So you are feeling better?" Taking in a deep breath Yumichika let the night air fill his lungs. Something about the night was different. It was the way the air seemed electrified with movement. He seemed more in tune with spiritual energy and he could actually breathe easier in the open air.

"Yeah, I still feel a little tired but not on the verge of collapsing." He smiled. "Something changed after that hollow attack. The very air seems different."

"What do you mean?"

"Something small is moving around." Yumichika waved a hand in the direction that he was talking about.

"You've got to be kidding?" As the words left Ikkaku's mouth a snake slithered out of the grass and onto the road. Yumichika turned suddenly to gaze above them as an owl flapped into their field of vision. The talons were razor sharp and impaled the unsuspecting snake taking back into the dark leaves above them. "How?"

"I don't know. Their spiritual energy seems like a little feeling, a spark in the dark."

"What happened?" Ikkaku's face fell some. He was talking about the hollow attack. "How did Takahiro defeat that thing?" Yumichika looked at his partner realization hitting him.

"You don't know what happened?"

"How could I? I got knocked out."

"Nobody told you?" His friend laughed shaking his head.

"I guess with taking care of you, that whole mess with Mina and helping with the reconstruction I didn't think to ask. I mean I had thought the worst when you didn't get up. I thought the hollow had gotten to you. That's not what I wanted at all. I mean I was somewhat relieved when you got hurt by those little hollows. I wanted you out of the fight. There was no way you could have handled that hollow." Yumichika frowned listening to his friend ramble. "I just want to know what Takahiro did to bring it down. Did he just use that freaky magic shit? That seems kinda like cheating don't ya think? Fighting should be one on one, weapons sparking on impact!" There was a long pause as Ikkaku waited for a response from his friend. His statements were met with silence. "Yumichika?"

"Is that what you think? 'Freaky magic shit'" He didn't sound accusatory or angry just lost in thought and far away in his own mind.

"Well kinda. I don't condemn him for it I mean it saved our lives, it healed our wounds too. When I saw what had happened to your left hand I thought you would never be able to use it again. He did some powerful hocus pocus to get us back to normal. Why? Do you think it's interesting?" Yumichika heard Takahiro's words loud and berating in his head. _This is what you are good at._ Looking away from the intent stare he was getting from his friend he chuckled lightly.

"Are you kidding? It's cowardly. Not even something that should be talked about." Ikkaku nodded allowing for the silence to return as they walked on and Yumichika again felt self deprecating.

Taking a stolen glance at Ikkaku out of the corner of his eye Yumichika studied the relaxed man. He stared lazily forward not really focusing on anything in particular. His profile striking in the illuminating light of the moon and still Yumichika could see dark circles under his eyes. He had his sword over his shoulder's his hands hooked onto it, his head at an angle to the sky. He looked strong and confident and brave.

Yet he had been unable to kill that situation seemed so wrong.

Yumichika had never met another man stronger than Ikkaku, for the exception of Kempachi. But even with respect to Kempachi, deep down, he believed that no one was stronger than his friend. He sighed as a certain white haired man came into his thoughts.

He had to admit one of the things he had hated most about what had happened recently was meeting that man. As much as he was grateful for the power to protect his friend now he didn't want it. He wanted to fight but he never wanted to be stronger than Ikkaku.

He would always bring up the point that Ikkaku was fiercely protective just to shut him up but that's not how he really felt. He would die rather than admit how much he loved the feeling of absolute security in Ikkaku's presence. The feeling of losing your protection is like your very skin is being torn off.

Ikkaku was the epidermis, the outermost layer of his body making sure he wasn't infected and withered away to die. He could fight away all the germs and Yumichika would put a bandage on it to let it heal.

The man was strong and meant to protect others while Yumichika was fragile and needed to be protected. Ikkaku was strong because he trained keeping his body fit. Yumichika hadn't trained half as much as his friend willing to step aside and painfully watch because it wasn't his place.

So why? Why should he be given such powerful "magic shit" without even earning it? Takahiro was the different kind of strong and it scared and it infuriated Yumichika. Was he that kind of strong too? Was he destined to fight from the sidelines throwing words instead of swings?

Picturing the very blurry battle in his mind he remembered his mind and his hand motioning to attack the hollow. It had taken every bit of his concentration and will to move those vines to envelope that hollow.

He smiled.

Flowers more beautiful than anything he could have imagined had drifted like rain from the sky. He didn't know what to think. Ikkaku would always be stronger in sheer power so would he ever really be his equal? He was stronger now but did it even count to his friend? Trying to find the words to tell Ikkaku his worries a small electric shock alerted him to a large moving form. Grabbing his blade which was hooked to the packs on Ikkaku's back he was already in an attack stance even though the night was still, only the rustling of leaves meet his ears. Ikkaku turned surprised, not sure what to think.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I'm not sure but something's out there."

"Are you sure?" There was skepticism in his voice but nonetheless he pulled out his own sword now fully alert to his surroundings.

"I just know....." The rustling of tree leaves caught their ears as Takahiro appeared before them.

"Put those away!" He shouted somewhat out of breath.

"How did you find us?" Yumichika glared at the man despising his very existence. Takahiro breathed deeply.

"The better question is how could I not find you two? How have you men survived all these years without controlling your spiritual energy?" Ikkaku lashed out confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means anybody with any lick of spiritual energy can detect you from a mile away. You two need to hide your spiritual energy if you don't want to attract trouble. This is the stuff I was hoping to teach you Ayasegawa." He grimly stared at Yumichika making the man shuffle uncomfortably. "Your departure was somewhat unexpected on my part. As much as I hoped you would stay for medical supervision I guess when you make up your mind it's made up for good." Yumichika flipped his hair back indignantly not liking the implications of his tone, sarcastic and almost hateful.

"Well you seemed to not want to go on our little trip anyway so I don't know why you had to follow us." The old man sighed, his eyes a little distant.

"Soul reapers who leave the soul society are not viewed highly. In fact they lock us away for desertion. Forgive me for not wanting to return to something like that." He was angry but it soon dissipated. "Look I like both of you. You are fierce, loyal, protectors. Something the soul society lacks." The two men had nothing to say about that. These weren't words that people usually used to describe them. Hardened, mischievous, nuisances something this world needs less of was more like it. "You are lost. Allow me to lead you in the right direction. I can't guarantee I will be with you the whole way but I will make sure you both know the way to the Soul Society." Yumichika just frowned at the plea knowing it was a good thing for him to come along but angry nonetheless. He felt Ikkaku's eyes on him and found his partner to be intently staring at him.

"What?"

"This is your decision." Yumichika was afraid of that. He badly wanted to tell the old man to leave them alone. He wanted no reminders of what had happened not two days ago but they were lost and his lungs were still acting up, making him wheeze the longer he walked. Rolling his eyes in irritation he turned away resuming their journey.

"Whatever."

Ikkaku glared at his partner somewhat hating the prissy attitude he kept using and kind of agreeing with him at the same time. He sighed and followed his friend allowing for Takahiro to fall in step behind them. The older man regained his breath before jogging up to walk side by side the slender man. Without asking for permission he took Yumichika's bony wrist in his hand feeling the pulse. Not liking being touched by people he barely knew, which in turn ended up being everybody other than Ikkaku, he tore his hand from the grip. Takahiro gave him a look that a parent would an unruly child.

"Ayasegawa, your breathing is still labored so that only attests to the fact that your body is not healing correctly. I will also guess that your muscles ache as if they were sore maybe not from over exercise but like how a limb would feel after you had slept on it. Your blood circulation is poor which means the more exertion on your body the less oxygen will be pumped into your organs than usual. It can lead to not only fatigue but a major brain shutdown." Seeing how Yumichika's mouth was now touching his feet he turned to Ikkaku.

You have been carrying him?" He didn't wait for an answer he just continued undeterred. "If you two had been walking you wouldn't have been this far. Also had you both ran all the way to this point Yumichika would have collapsed five minutes into the trip so I can only assume you have been doing the running." He reached for Yumichika's wrist once more this time only gaining a very annoyed look. He ignored it as he frowned. "Your heart beat is irregular." Taking a look around he contemplated their options. "How much longer do you think you can walk?" Yumichika huffed, his body feeling better than it had before.

"There is no reason to stop on my account. I can go on all night if we must." Takahiro laughed. He immediately stifled his fit at the cold gaze he was receiving.

"Ayasegawa I've had nearly one hundred years of experience as part of the healing division of the soul society. Although I do not know the exact thing that is occurring to your body I can tell you that you will wear yourself thin if you do not take it easy." There was graveness in his voice that made Yumichika swallow hard trying to push down the sudden nervousness that had begun to overcome his senses. "We will have to stop for the night anyway so I just want to know about when that will be?" He looked from one to the other waiting for a response.

"We were going nonstop until the next town." This was met with another splutter of a laughs. Ikkaku glared raising a fist having taken enough of the smart ass.

"Forgive me." He said trying to die down his chuckles. "We are literally in the middle of nowhere. The next town is miles off in that direction, just down this road. There is a closer town but that would mean cutting through the forest and brush in...." The older man drew his bushy eyebrows in as he looked past the two men. "That way I believe." He finally pointed through the thick dense forest. He didn't look completely convinced himself but he was confident in his memory. Ikkaku turned in the direction.

"Then what are we waiting for."

"I'm not one for avoiding adventure." The old man drawled, sarcasm evidently dripping from his words. "But it is dangerous. We don't know what sort of wild animal, human or otherwise might reside in there. It's not right to go frolicking in a place where we are probably outnumbered and outmaneuvered."

"Ugh! Then what do we do!?" Yumichika listened to his friend's exclamation knowing he was done following orders and would not be so friendly anymore. So he did what he usually did when Ikkaku was about to start a fight with the wrong person.

"Listen here old man!" Yumichika took out his frustration while making sure that instead of getting a real beating from Ikkaku Takahiro was getting a verbal one from himself. That way at least the old man might consider staying around awhile because on the other hand if Yumichika allowed for Ikkaku to beat him up Takahiro would probably do that bindy thing again and leave them to the vultures.

The only reason we're not sending you back on your merry way is because you have a point. But you fail to understand that we are not reasonable people or very good people at that. We kick people's asses for looking at us funny and right now you're looking like Bozo the Clown and laughing like we're the butt of your sad joke. You either let us decide where to go or you'll be a clump of clothes and a red nose on the side of the road!" He was doing his best to hide the fact that the little force he had used in his voice had caused his lungs a considerable amount of work. He was feeling it, the strain his body seemed to be in from a hearty yell.

Takahiro was right as much as he didn't want to admit it. He really was in bad shape. Turning towards the way Takahiro's finger had pointed Yumichika entered the dense trees taking being engulfed in darkness as a blessing. He breathed heavily while crouching against a tree for a moment before the other two reacted and noticed. He heard footsteps approach but no more arguing so he stood ready for them to embark into the forest.

* * *

Next arc? lol I feel like 4-kids. "Next on Antics: Enter the Forest!" Maybe that makes no sense whateves my brain is fried. Things should unwind a little more smooth I hope.

Meh, I actually had some trouble with this installment. It took me a couple of rewrites and I still think it's soso. It had gone to a really dark place but I decided we've had enough seiousness so I lightened it up a lot compared to what it looked like before. Anyway what I cut out might make into a chapter but I might have to raise the rating for that chapter to an M cause it has some adult situations but I digress this chapter is ok and lighthearted for the most part. Sorry for the late update my brain is like churned butter at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Who all is pissed at this little author? ::raises hand:: I wanted to finish this chapter before school started but along with alot of other things I plan it didn't go so well. I won't say much more so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Dangers Within Not Dangers Without

The forest terrain was harder to traverse than Yumichika had first thought it would be. The unexpected roots, bushes and vines were not helped by the immense darkness. Even after Yumichika begrudgingly allowed Takahiro to use a spell to light the immediate area he was completely wiped out ten minutes into the trek and again he found himself on Ikkaku's back grumbling under Takahiro's know it all eyes. This way was much harder than running down the road as Takahiro tirelessly explained to the two men.

They had stopped for a couple of minutes and Takahiro began drawing a diagram in the only piece of open dirt. With his index finger he drew big circle in the ground then drew a small circle in the middle.

"This is basically our world. The towns and ramshackle's of our dreadful rukongai orbit around the center of the universe, the soul society." He tapped the center circle before beginning to draw concentric circles around the center. "I will not go into great detail since we want to make progress not sit here for a couple of hours." He then drew a cross right down the middle of the circle.

"All these circles and the cross indicate a major road. One thing you must always keep in mind is: all roads lead to the soul society. We are here." He pointed to the outer most ring and moved his finger into an area that was just a bit below it. He made a depression there.

"The road we were on was one that leads to the outermost ring. From there we would have traveled to one of the four cardinal direction roads. The closest one is the one that travels south from the soul society, ceremoniously called the Southern road." He chuckled lightly to himself while the duo just shared a look of disbelief about the crazy old man. "But it would have taken us a day or two to reach where the ring and the Southern road intersect. What we are doing now is simple geometry. We simply draw a line from here, the outer ring, to here, the Southern road and we have?" He paused. "Come on first to answer goes to the head of the class."

"Ugh," Yumichika rolled his eyes before answering like a child. "A triangle."

"That's right!" He exclaimed excitedly. "The fastest way between A and B is our route which is C the hypotenuse of a triangle. But what is simple arithmetic is not simple trekking. All of the area surrounding us is heavy forests since we left the plains which were over here near the inn." As he explained his finger kept dropping here and there on the makeshift map.

"The plains extend to a desert which extends to a mountain range which extends to tundra that eventually drops back into a mostly deciduous forest area." His finger had run around the circle indicating the different terrains before resting back in the depression that was the 'you are here' sign once again.

"Our area is a large and dangerous one with dropping cliffs and thick bulky trees. We should aim for getting to the main road by tomorrow morning if nothing gets in our way and then depending on how far we travel in one night. It's a faster route for sure but we do not know what else resides in these depths and that could stop us completely." He sighed looking around intently listening to the rustling leaves before he continued.

"For now though we should focus on treading some new ground. The sun will be up in a couple of hours and the heat will rise with it. If we use our time wisely we could cover a lot of ground, find a place camouflaged nicely, close to a water source, build a fire, set up our sleeping area and I could give Yumichika a quick check up all before the morning star fades from the sky. We'll sleep during the day to avoid the horrid sun and head out again at dusk." He smiled widely at the two men who were still trying to digest the long explanation of a world they had just realized they knew nothing about.

They had traveled so little in what seemed like so long they thought they had seen it all but Yumichika could not remember the last time he saw snow. It was maybe so far back it was in his real life because he certainly had never seen it in this world. He had always just figured that it never snowed in the afterlife. Although he couldn't be sure he had ever seen snow at all. His real life was all a blur now it was a miracle he had remembered his name for it was the only thing he could recall of his life. Not a family or faces or even his death. It had all been forgotten, faded away in the endless summer he had experienced together with Ikkaku. They had forged a new life that shined brighter as the past continued to fade.

"Let's get going then." Takahiro heaved himself up with a grunt from his tired bones as Ikkaku threw the lighter man onto his back even before Yumichika had a chance to argue. It wasn't long before they heard the rush of flowing water. Again the man lapsed into a lengthy speech about their after world. As they walked following the flow of the water the two men could barely keep up with the change of subject as he sped through them like an encyclopedia. It was dizzying the amount he knew and was divulging to two street rats. They were enamored by the information and intrigued.

"All water sources too flow into the soul society. It's like a magnet attracting spirit particles to it and water is very purely spirit particles. Like in a regular body water makes up seventy percent of the body so does it in these spirit bodies of ours. We too are at a level attracted to the soul society due to our bodies being composed of spirit particles but the mind is powerful. It can override our innate sense to go there. If you two can just learn to allow the spirit energy to flow you would be so much more powerful than now." Yumichika felt Ikkaku tense somewhat under him but he stayed quiet as the old man rambled on about photosynthesis in the spirit world.

After a while it became clear he was dictating some sort of college thesis to them and both had somewhat tuned him out. Yumichika found the back of Ikkaku's head very fascinating and he began to absentmindedly rub the smooth scalp with his index finger, feeling tiny bumps and grooves of scars. Ikkaku shot him look over his shoulder and Yumichika couldn't help but play with the easily irritable man. He placed his long fingers right in front of Ikkaku's eyes as if to say 'what are you gonna do about them'? When Ikkaku said nothing he put his palms back on the soft surface of the bald head and chuckled softly.

Long into the one sided conversation they came across a strong current begin in the river they had been following. It fed into rapids before going over quite a steep waterfall, forty feet high. Still a distance you could hurt yourself from if you didn't know what you were doing. Fortunately Takahiro knew what he was doing.

As they approached and Ikkaku peeked over, dangerously teetering Yumichika over the edge, Takahiro clapped his hands.

"Right! First lesson." They stared blankly at the over excited man. Ikkaku couldn't help but feel like a child resenting his first teacher. "Madarame set Ayasegawa down so I can teach you something that might come in handy." The duo didn't move. Ikkaku didn't put Yumichika down and Yumichika didn't try to get off of his back. "A little enthusiasm if you don't mind." Sighing rightfully ticked, Ikkaku let his hands slip from their spot around Yumichika's thighs and allowed the smaller man to jump off his back.

"I thought we were going to the soul society not enrolling in classes." He growled approaching the older man. Takahiro stared at him unfazed.

"Come now I can't let you go to the soul society unprepared. They might just put you into the academy and with your attitude Madarame you would surely be the first to be kicked out in centuries." He laughed lightly at his little joke before clearing his throat at the look on Ikkaku's face. "It's not all for fun. I have found our camp but it's at the base of this waterfall. It would take us until the sun was up and out to find a safe way down so instead we are going to jump."

"The fall would break our legs." Yumichika said his arms resolutely crossed in front of him as he glanced over the edge of the cliff.

"Normally it would but soul reapers have an easy way of circumventing these things. All around us are spirit particles. Like I said before they react to the spiritual energy that resides within our bodies. They attract each other because they are basically the same thing." Takahiro began walking towards the ledge. It looked like he was going to walk off it to their bewilderment and joy. "If you can attract enough spirit particles below you it can support," He stepped off the ledge and stayed suspended in the air. ",you."

He looked back at Ikkaku who looked wide eyed at the oddity. Yumichika rolled his eyes unimpressed and turned away seemingly annoyed by the old man. "It might take some time to get this completely right but you'll need it. A lot of hollows like to fight in the air. Also it's better that way so you don't destroy the landscape when fighting." Takahiro began listing the myriad of reasons why the technique was needed as he paced back in forth in mid air. Yumichika looked over at his partner silently examining his reaction. He could see Ikkaku smile some as if he had an idea. Trying to react faster than Ikkaku's stupidity was a hard task that Yumichika sometimes failed at.

"Wait Ikkaku don't!" But it was too late he had already propelled himself off the ledge. Yumichika threw himself to the ledge looking over horrified as the man plummeted to the jutted rocks below. Takahiro disappeared in a flash and soon Ikkaku too disappeared from sight leaving Yumichika to panic. They appeared beside him as Takahiro threw the bald man to sit next to the relieved raven haired beauty.

"You both are just looking for death aren't you!?" Takahiro snapped breathing hard and touching his temples with his fingers.

"We don't have to look that hard we're already dead." Ikkaku snickered and Yumichika couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"You think you are immune to death here!? How sorely mistaken you are." Something in his voice was far from kind. He looked away trying to say something else but he could only open his mouth. The sound never came out. In the end he chuckled lightly to himself shaking his head before becoming stern once more. "You're like two prepubescent boys playing on railroad tracks! Please for my sanity and for the sake of your lives please think before you do something like that again." The old man chastised them like a slap across the back of the hand. Yumichika retaliated.

"Hey! Don't lump me together with him! I tried to stop him." Takahiro raised one of his white bushy eyebrows.

"You've done some stupid things yourself in the past just because you are sometimes the voice of reason doesn't wipe the slate clean from some of the things you've done." The statement was severe before he added in a more casual tone. "I'm sure." It sounded very menacing and shut Yumichika up, for now. The man sighed as Yumichika rolled his eyes at the statements.

"Madarame let me explain something before you do that again please?" Ikkaku nodded, once again his attention on the teacher. "You both first have to learn how to attract the spirit particles to you. It's easy like I said a mind is a powerful thing and so we have to turn off what tells you that walking on air is impossible. I'll show you. Here stand in front of me Madarame." Ikkaku did as he was told and stood with his back to the cliff. "Now close your eyes. Imagine water flowing should be easy with the sound of gushing water right next to you. Imagine it soaking your feet. Do you have that image, can you feel the liquid between your toes?"

"No!" He said flatly.

"Try harder, please." The bald man began wiggling his toes before nodding.

"Ok, what now?"

"You have about five steps before you hit the ledge so walk until the edge." Ikkaku did as he was told. One, two, three, four..... he hesitated as he reached the fifth step as he knew there was probably nothing beneath his feet. He was right and Yumichika had to be signaled to be quiet while Ikkaku contemplated whether he should risk another step or not. Tentatively he moved his foot back feeling the ground hard and sturdy beneath his padded sandal. Then another foot back and another until he was at ten in his head.

At first he was confused almost certain Takahiro had lied about how far back the ledge was or maybe he had taken very small steps but at Yumichika's feverish whispers to the silent teacher he opened his eyes. He immediately dropped five feet with a frightened yell.

"Calm down Ikkaku your fine. Just keep that state of mind in play. Can you feel it? The spirit particles at your feet hard as the ground?" The bald man stayed quiet not sure how to respond. Takahiro laughed deeply. "So basically we travel through spirit particles like water. With our own spiritual energy we can shape it around us to do all sorts of things. Yumichika you should have great control over spirit particles. This exercise should be easy compared to the way you took down that h..."

"It's of no importance to me." Yumichika waved away the comment trying to redirect the conversation. "I..I can barely walk ten feet without collapsing I would probably fall to my death." He shook his head feverishly. "No, I'll never be able to do something like that." Yumichika looked away from the questioning gaze Takahiro was giving him.

"Well you'll never know unless you try." At the continued ignorance Takahiro gave up on Yumichika. "Another time I guess. Anyway we can use the spirit particles to cushion our fall so we can reach the ground safely." He sighed deeply and massaged a place in his neck shaking his head at the young man's blatant lies. "Step up here Madarame so that Ayasegawa can climb on your back."

"What?" Exclaimed Yumichika. "I am not going on Ikkaku's back. He'll kill the both of us." As Ikkaku cautiously raised a foot up in mid air his face constricted in concentration he responded.

"Scardy cat."

"Excuse me?" Ikkaku struggled to step back onto solid ground wobbly as if he were stepping on a springy sponge.

"You heard me." Jumping onto the dirt he put his hands on his hips, finally looking away from his feet to smirk playfully at Yumichika. "I called you a scardy cat." The tone was challenging. "Come on, don't you trust me?" He had that look in his eyes. Yumichika tried to look away from it but it pierced his back with its intensity. He grumbled at the smile on that goofy face that seemed to illuminate the darkened sky. Or was it the sun? It was so easy for those two to be misconstrued thought Yumichika.

"I trust you with my life but that won't stop us from hitting the ground." A warmhearted chuckle escaped Takahiro.

"I won't let anything happen to you. If the both of you were falling to your death don't doubt for a second that it would be you I would save Ayasegawa." Yumichika rounded on the old man.

"That isn't funny."

"Come on Yumichika it was a little bit funny." He glared at Ikkaku before bursting out in an angry tirade.

"No it wasn't!" He turned to Takahiro clenching his fists until his knuckles hurt. "I hate your snide remarks! You're the only one who thinks they're funny. And what about me, huh!? You're supposed to cure me. You're supposed to help me not feel like this. Instead you've been telling us all this worthless crap! If I were just a little bit stronger, dammit. I just I feel so useless and you're not helping. Why are you..."

He began to wheeze horribly his lungs almost closing up completely. Bracing his knees for support he tried to take a breath but it seemed the more he tried the more blocked his esophagus became. He clawed at his thighs trying to get himself to just take in some air but nothing allowed the air to return to his already burning lungs.

He saw the glow of green that Takahiro emitted in that blasted hand of his and he felt a soothing sensation on his chest. He tried again to take a deep breath but it hadn't done a damn thing.

"Yumichika?" There was intense worry in his friend's voice. He knew it was bad if Ikkaku sounded like that. "What's happening to him?" He demanded furiously of the witch doctor. All Takahiro could do was stammer and trip over his words.

"I...I...I'm not sure. Just... grab... hold him steady." Ikkaku wasted no time in catching his friend as he fell back not even trying to breathe at all anymore as it had become too much to fight against the constricted wind pipes. His eyes were just gazing away into the back of his head now. Yumichika could feel himself drifting away from them all. The noises becoming almost mute his body screaming for oxygen.

Takahiro placed both his hands on the chest plate illuminating the palling face immediately with an eerie green light.

"The problem is on a cellular level. It's like he's having an allergic reaction to spirit particles. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well don't stand there gaping at him! Do something!"

"I'm trying to! It's just damn. What to do? What to do?" Takahiro removed his hands and started to pace rapidly running old lectures or papers he had read in his mind to no avail. Ikkaku readjusted the semi conscious man in his arms not sure how to hold him, wanting to be as gentle as possible. Takahiro was mumbling to himself rapidly.

"Spirit particles, he's allergic to them? They're everywhere! What to do? Ikkaku jump!" The startling demand caught him off guard.

"What?"

"We don't have time for explanations just jump!" Before Takahiro even finished the sentence Ikkaku sent them plummeting over a forty foot sheer drop. His heart was thrown into his throat, more from fear for his friend then the fear of dying in a bloody mess on the rocks below. He felt the spirit particles around them hugging tightly like a blanket slowing their decent. When they hit the ground the reverberations hit like a ton of bricks sending the closely knit spirit particles flying away from the two. Takahiro appeared in a flash throwing a green hand once more on the breathless man. For a second or two there was no movement. The man lay lifeless.

Then there was the sound of inhalation as he wheezed again and greedily gulped in air. Yumichika's surroundings still swam in a pool of the dim realization that he once again breathed. Ikkaku spoke his name several times but he could do nothing to respond feeling his eyes drift close the combination of pain and exhaustion filled his heavy limbs. As the dark sleep clouded his senses he could hear their voices echo far, far away.

"Yumichika?" A hand rested softly on his sweaty brow.

"Let him rest. He should be fine after sleep. We need to set up camp and then I can meditate on this added complication....."

* * *

_The voices became so muddled within the dark he could not make them out. The surroundings soon faded but the voices remained. They became a loud din reverberating within his mind so loud the words could not be made out. They changed and merged. He could hear sounds of all sorts now. A low rumbling of many voices clustered together in a small room, pounding bare feet on dirt ground then on wood. Clinking glass and liquid in a hollow barrel. He hears yelling from such a familiar voice. Yumichika hadn't heard that voice in such a long time. He opened his eyes slowly dim candle light filling the establishment and glinting in seedy eyes. That voice came from him, it was his own yells that filled the bar. It was that particular night his mind chose to revisit while it lingered in unconsciousness. It was a night that changed the destinies of two men when they unexpectedly converged in this bar almost a half a century ago.

* * *

_

A.N. Instead of trying to quickly do a Naruto one shot I should have worked on this. So I came to this conclusion with school making my life a living hell I will only work on Anitics until it is completed. There are so many other projects I kind of started because of that damn Naruto fanfic and it's not even that good, ugh! Ok anyway yea this will be my top priority because dear lord I must finish something other than a one shot!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi folks another chapter from the despicable writer MyValentina! This was a shorter update period because I have some idea's steamrolling through my fragile little mind. I need to say now though that Antics' rating from this chapter onward will be a strong M. I don't want to say why because it ruins what's happening in the story but it's safe to say the violence and adult content has become stronger and if it gets a little bit darker in later chapters I have to go there if I want to tell my version of their past.

So just as a warning lable: The following chapter is rated M for adult content and violence with blood.

Maybe I'm being over cautious but it's better than getting a whole bunch of comments on it. I need the comments for reviews and improvements not telling me how much darker it's become :D. Ok enough of that.

* * *

Chapter 11- Deal with the Devil

His mind slipped into memories he had been keeping at bay for so long. Why now? He was happy now. There was no need for these memories to haunt him when he had left them long ago.

The feelings of utter loneliness consumed him as they had once before and again he found himself sitting at the bar fully aware of his surroundings and of his life as a sex toy for men who were stronger than him.

For a long time he had done everything to keep their hungry gazes away. He cut his precious locks until he couldn't even run a hand through the hair. He tried to look as masculine as possible but he was known no matter where he went as quick fun.

He had been content to run and hide because it gave him a day or two of peace but he was always found. They dug him out of his hole, nails clawing into the ground. He was tired of it all too tired to run anymore.

Too long had he sit idly by living on hate alone.

He fed on it when there was no food. It fueled him when there had been no sleep. And he even loved it when there was no one left. It was time to end it. One way or another he had decided that when the night was done he would finally rest his worn out soul.

When dusk was beginning to fall and the dirty men were getting a start on their drinks so Yumichika too began a ritual he had long since stopped because it only attracted their gazes more. He washed away the grime from his face and body before scrubbing his tattered kimono as clean as was possible in the squalor that was his home. He brushed his chin length hair fingers feeling ghostly strands of hair that used to run down his back. Only recently had he allowed for some length to grow back wanting to give himself some sort of comfort and sense of beauty.

What he valued as beautiful when he had first arrived here was so cruelly ripped away from him those first few days in the rukongai.

Yumichika remembered it so vividly now and he tried to wake himself from this horrible vision of the past but his mind was resolute in showing him this.

That night he wanted to leave this horrid afterworld. He hoped he had paid off the sins of his real life enough to grant him peace from this hell. He sat at the bar not even trying to conceal the dagger he held in his shaking hands. He held the handle tightly so afraid if he didn't it would disappear.

"You don't look so well Yumichika. Do you need some water?" The barmaid asked concerned. She knew of his strife seeing it day and night. Sometimes even picking him up when he could do nothing but lay in a gutter. She could do nothing but give him the liquid courage that might get him through the night. Her husband took very good care of her and warded off the seedy men. Yumichika had not made that sort of family here and never would.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. His heart was still beating frantically from when she had first spoken. He was noticeably upset but he shook his head apologetically. "I'm fine. Just give me something strong." She eyed the dagger and frowned. As a man approached the bar she got close to Yumichika whispering.

"Please don't start something. I don't want my husband to have another reason against our friendship." She placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He tensed as the man sat next to him and only her strong gaze and hand stopped him from automatically striking him with the dagger. "I'll get you your drink." She smiled sadly before turning to the man next to him. "Can I get you anything Sir?"

"Sake." That was all the man said so the bar maid retreated. Yumichika dared not look around so he just glared at the dagger going over exactly what he was going to do with it. It wasn't long before he knew he was about to use it.

"Well well well, I had my boys searching your favorite hiding spots Ayasegawa. Who knew you were already waiting for me here. Couldn't get enough of me?" The group of men with him snickered happily. Yumichika felt nauseous at the very voice but tried not to move. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He heard the footsteps coming closer. "Talk when I address you!" The man grabbed his left arm tightly swinging him off his chair.

Had he seen it coming he probably would have yelled.

The dagger tore into his neck immediately cutting through his vocal cords and shutting him up for good. The carotid artery sprayed Yumichika's face with hot blood that stung in his eyes.

The big man fell dead at the frail man's feet. The bar became eerily quiet.

Even the big man's friends could not rip away from their paralyzing surprise. The adrenaline held Yumichika strong holding back his urge to scream at what he had just done. He was covered with another's blood. That man's afterlife ended at his own hands. The shriek of the bar maid seemed to ignite a powder keg of yells and movement.

"Bastard!" The three men, cronies of the dead man, who stood near the door threw tables over and pushed men aside to get to Yumichika. He stood stock still weaponless and hopeless. The fastest one caught him around the neck easily picking him up off the ground. His head was brought down hard into the bar top. Again and again until he could see nothing more than flashing lights before his eyes. He was finally allowed to collapse onto the filthy ground. "You will die!" The bar maid screamed again.

"Yumichika, no! Out; all of you out! We will not have this behavior in our bar."

"This man is an acquaintance of yours." It was more of a statement than a question. He turned back to the other men. "Torch the place." The other men nodded and ran out to gather more men. Yumichika pulled himself up.

"This is about me. Leave this place alone!" He was kicked hard and the air left his lungs.

"You had a simple job to do and you failed at it. Want to know why you're nothing more than a lowly whore? You're weak." The ugly man put his foot right on Yumichika's head applying pressure. It hurt but he tried not to cry out. "You pack enough fight to keep the men happy but ultimately you have no say in the matter. Even now you have no say in what we do because we are stronger than you."

An unfamiliar voice rang out. It was the man at the bar. He was a bald man toned and scarred. His eyes burned with anger.

"Did you say you are strong?"

"This is none of your business."

"Because if you are I want to fight you."

"Stay out of this or we'll kill you too." Yumichika heard a grunt and then his attacker fell to the ground. He lifted his head and opened his eyes trying to focus on what had happened. The man had been thrown easily to the floor and was trying to pick himself up.

"Is that all you have?"

"I'm warning you. This man is not worth protecting. He isn't worth the fight or your death." The man lifted himself up and pulled out his sword.

"I fight because I can so fight me!" Yumichika stared horrified. Whoever this stranger was he was weaponless. He was either very good or very stupid to go up against a sword when all he had were his bare hands.

Bar patrons formed a small circle around the two fighters and Yumichika had to quickly get up else he be trampled. He pushed to the front of the ring of spectators wide eyed at the turn of events. This was his fight. He hadn't wanted to drag anyone into this.

The sword came down but the bald man easily dodged. The punch he threw was not so elegantly avoided and the attacker was thrown back. Whoops and jeers from the crowd were deafening. Coming back he swung fast slashing diagonally several times. In the now small space the bald man could not avoid one and blood soon oozed from a wound on his left arm.

Yumichika couldn't stand it. He wouldn't let anyone die for his sake. As soon as the attacker came close and an arm came up to swing he jumped onto the man's back. He held on to the neck squeezing the life out him. The bald man looked angry rather than relieved though.

The man under him ran around frantically clawing at the arms around his neck. His sword dropped in the surprise attack. He threw his body forward but Yumichika held on with all he had, deciding to take this life too. He felt a hand on his arm and he was ripped off falling straight onto his back. Again he was sprawled on the ground. The bald man loomed over him.

"Stay out of this!" Yumichika stood slowly confused at this man's conviction to a fight that wasn't his.

"It's my fight you stay out of it!" The bald man grabbed him by the collar.

"If you want to fight I'll fight you later but this is my fight now and if you interfere like that again I will kill you." The ferocity of the words shook Yumichika to his core and he lost his voice. He stared mouth agape as the attacker came at Ikkaku's turned back.

"Watch out!" The bald man's hand caught the blade the blood immediately gushing from a fresh wound. He gripped and pulled the blade out of the attacker's hands barely a wince on his face. He gave the stolen sword to Yumichika and let go of his collar. When he was let go Yumichika almost stumbled back onto the floor the heavy weapon in his hands.

"Hey!" The bald man turned back to the attacker wiping the blood on his clothes.

"If you can't even hold on to your weapon you have no right to wield it." He landed a punch knocking the man off his feet once more. "Do I have to return your weapon just to get a good fight out of you? This is boring."

"Bastard, I'll show you." He was heavier than the slim bald man and used it to his advantage. Running into the next punch he was able to get close enough to throw his body weight into a punch of his own. The bald man staggered backwards disoriented. He was wide open. The bigger man pummeled his opponent with deafening blows that were only partially blocked. The bald man knew how to fight but he received a blow to his face that bloomed suddenly with busted blood vessels.

Keeping his distance he avoided heavy blows and took advantage of large swings that made the bigger man lose his balance. He could not risk being hit again. Sidestepping a blow he caught hold of the arm and took the man down breaking the man's arm in the process. His screams were joined by those of the crowd's own screams. Giant men came in throwing the patrons aside getting to their fallen comrade.

"Get this guy off me!" He ordered in pain. The bald man blocked punches but was ultimately forced back as a group of men picked the floored man up. They headed to the door quickly looking defeated with the crowd cheering and booing having a great time. The bald man followed not satisfied with the situation wanting an end to this.

They shut the doors on their way out and when the bald man tried to open it he found it barred from the other side. Flames erupted from thrown makeshift Molotov cocktails that crashed through the windows. One landed behind the bar igniting alcohol and sending the place a blaze. People began to panic. They tackled each other to get to windows that were infernos, all to get out with their lives. The owners tried to get people out the back door in an orderly fashion but it was located behind the bar and that was slowly being eaten away by flames.

Some men took this chance to take it out on the person who had doomed them to death. Yumichika was met with a barrage of fists. He cowered against the bar feeling every blow drain away what little conviction for life he had left. He could feel the heat and knew this was it.

He welcomed the coming cleansing of his sins through holy fire.

A voice rang out signaling an exit and Yumichika was left bloodied with broken ribs and death staring him in the face.

"Get up."

"I can't." He curled in on himself the voice from that man was menacing. "I don't deserve to be saved. Leave me to die."

"Then he was right?" He opened his stinging eyes staring at dirty sandal clad feet. Not having the strength to do much else.

"Yes. I'm a whore for the taking, scrounging the streets for shelter, for food, for some sort of comfort that I don't deserve." He felt cool tears wet his hot face.

"You're weak." The word stung as if it had punctured his heart. He wasn't! His body was weak but his will and his sanity had persevered.

"Shut up! I'm far from weak! You don't know the hell I've been through." He was on his knees the pain from the broken bones protesting his movements.

"Why do you cower? You fight until your body gives up. The body is not what counts your will can keep on fighting even when there is nothing left. You have given up on your very soul by staying there on the ground. You are a lowly, ugly, coward. Weak!"

Why did those words hurt so much more than the pain in his body? How was he on his feet once more? He understood only the anger.

He threw a punch and relished in the pain he felt when it landed. The man laughed like it had tickled. Anger kept his pained body going as he rained sloppy punches on the man. The man easily grabbed a swinging wrist sending him up against the wall.

"That's right fight until you die. It's the only thing that is real. All this," He threw an arm around the damage in the bar. "Is the result of unobstructed power! Isn't it beautiful?" The word caught the air in his throat. Beauty in destruction? What a horrid and psychotic man. "Don't stop! Keep coming at me until the power consumes you." He didn't know why he listened but something was ignited that night as the devil before him burst into flames the fire wanting to consume them both. They had to get out before they truly did die. He heard the horrible crack of a beam from somewhere above. They both looked up at a splintered support beam.

Yumichika did the first thing that seemed right. He punched the man. It was unexpected and caused him to stagger back as wood and debris crushed the already broken body. His leg was caught under a heavy piece of wood crushing the bones. He had been lucky that the piece was not ablaze or it would have instantly singed the appendage off.

"Why did you do that!?" The man was once again angry and confused. "Are you giving up? You want to stay here and die?"

"No!" He was crying now. "Please, take me away from here. Save me!" The bald man looked around sincerely confused but he acted on the request. He rushed to the beam and tried to lift but it easily crumbled into ash. He had to grab hold of the hot burnt coal nearer to Yumichika and he did it without a word or a yell of pain as his skin burned. It lifted enough for Yumichika to slide out his foot unusable for now. He felt a strong arm around his shoulders and he was lifted onto his good foot. They ran to the back door the flames an utter inferno the oxygen all but gone. The door had been shut and locked.

"No!" Yumichika cried. "Why? They knew we were in here!" His friend had locked the door on him. He had wanted death but so did those closest to him.

"Stop your whining and kick with your good leg!" Two strong powerful feet rammed the door already weakened by fire. He had to tell himself to keep going. He would not give up! His lungs ran out of usable oxygen but it didn't matter he had a reason to live.

Kick, kick, kick! Splintered wood cut into their legs as they busted through stumbling into the hot night.

They were alone. Everyone had evacuated the vicinity as soon as the last men that were of importance had gotten out. They were the insignificant, the unwanted and the only ones left for each other. They limped away from this town and its insidious people beginning a trek that would never end as long as they were together.

Yumichika never understood why he had asked the ruthless man for salvation. The last thing he knew he would find in those eyes was compassion. They were alight with something he craved and something he lacked. They held the power to keep him from fading away alone and forgotten, the power to live another day in this dirty and ugly world that took everything away from you.

He had fought and lost to this world and in that moment of desperation he crawled towards a power that he wondered whether he would have to sell his soul to obtain. Now he knew though that his soul was in good hands with this devil.

* * *

_Awakening with physical pain from his memory he was now cold. His naked body was cushioned against soft grass, a light filtering through tall red tulips._

_"So that's how you two met?" A long whistle came from somewhere above him. "What a scary friendship." He groaned from the recollection of where he was and who he was in the presence of. He popped up out of the knee high flowers for the third time glaring angrily at the white haired man. Today he wore a dress made of the tree's peacock feathers, his hair in the usual long braid. "Oh dear, did I strike a nerve?" His faux innocence incised Yumichika._

_"If it was you that caused me to fall unconscious again I will definitely kill you." The man laughed loudly sitting on a large stone bench that hadn't been there before._

_"You give me too much credit, my dear. That was all you and your funky body."_

_"But you saw!? Everything?" He blushed staying well covered in the high flowers suddenly very aware of his nakedness._

_"Not necessarily. I saw you almost die because believe me I wasn't too hot at that time either. Your physical well being is my own and this world's too. Anything attached to your soul I know something about and that memory certainly is pretty closely attached to your soul. So as you rocked this world with those damn emotions of yours I decided it was my right to pop in and catch what you were thinking about. The ending was quite spectacular if I do say so myself." He clapped smiling devilishly._

_"That's an invasion of privacy!"_

_"I live inside your head basically how much privacy can I give you? I think I'm pretty good about boundaries. I haven't once rummaged around that head of yours looking for your common sense. Now have I?_

_"You are one annoying bastard!"_

_"Takes one to know one." He patted the empty space on the stone seat. "Come on let's talk." When Yumichika just pulled his knees into his chest turning away from the other man he cooed. "Don't be such a prude! I want to know what happened next!"_

_"A prude? I'm naked!" The man stared at him blankly._

_"Just noticing this genius? You've always been naked when you come here." He stated it like hard facts to a crimson faced Yumichika._

_"Well, why!? Why am I always naked when I come here." He expected a witty answer but the sword just looked confused._

_"How the hell should I know? It's your mind. Maybe you're fulfilling some sick fantasy of yours by running through a field of flowers with a handsome young man." He grinned hoping to see Yumichika angered once more but he simply laughed loudly. The grin fell from the white haired man's face._

_"What's so funny?" Through heaving laughs Yumichika sighed._

_"You think you're handsome. You think you're young!" He burst into laughs again. The sword crossed his arms and looked away huffing angrily._

_"Stop your laughing lover boy. I know who you really want to romp around naked with." That did stop Yumichika's laugh. "That devil of yours is all that fills the recesses of your mind."_

_"You said you've never looked through my mind."_

_"I haven't but you just proved me right." He got up angered not caring anymore about his nakedness._

_"I hate you!"_

_"You're not that easy to like either so I suggest we push these little tiffs aside and become good pals because you and I are partners now."_

_"No."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said no. I don't want to use you."_

_"You called for me! You asked for my power and now you're throwing it back in my face?" He stood from his place and marched over to Yumichika._

_"I can't use you. I'm not meant to be this powerful. Look what happened after I used you."_

_"Everybody is alive and happy?"_

_"What is happening to my body? This all started happening after I used you."_

_"You're just going to blame me aren't you? Fine, turn away from the truth. I know why you're scared to use me. It all comes back to him. It's always about him! You don't want him to shun you."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You think if he finds out about me he's going to what? Throw you aside like a whore."_

_"I said shut up!" He punched the insolent man. The sword was shocked to say the least as he tasted blood in his mouth. "Don't ever call me that!" He felt hot tears on the sides of his eyes. The sword knew he had used the wrong word. He had done it on purpose to provoke him but he didn't think he would actually get hit._

_"I'm sorry about that but you know I'm right. If you continue to lie to yourself we'll never find out why you're dying."_

_"Dying? Why!?" Yumichika didn't know what to think."_

_"I don't know. My power is supposed to heal you not kill you." He sat back down placing his head in his hand. "I've thought long and hard and I can't find one clue. The only logical thing is preposterous."_

_"What is it?" The sword sighed._

_"The parts of your body that were regenerated from the hollow's spirit energy are clashing with your original spiritual energy." He shook his head frustrated. "If only I could talk to Takahiro. I know we could discuss in more detail what's going on."_

_"No! Ikkaku might find out about you." The sword gave him a killer glare._

_"Fine act this way for now. But soon you're going to need me and I will manifest. Mark my words! Now get out. My head is still ringing from that punch to the face!" He waved a hand like he usually did and the surroundings quickly shrunk away. _

* * *

Yumichika opened his blurry eyes the dancing firelight dimly illuminating the cave. He tried to speak but his throat burned painfully and all he could do was moan. He tried to sit up and a shadowy figure approached. A green light indicated it was Takahiro.

"You're awake? Good you woke up sooner than I expected. Here let me help you sit up." Yumichika shook his head. He could sit up by himself he wasn't completely wiped out. Even if he had just relived a very painful experience in the present all that hurt was his throat. The doctor was whispering so that meant Ikkaku was asleep close by. He scanned the small area trying to see the bald idiot his heart beating a little faster. He saw the reflection of the fire off of a very smooth surface in a corner and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He was happy Ikkaku was sleeping soundly. He hoped his dreams were not as chaotic as his own were starting to become.

"He just got to sleep." Takahiro whispered. His hand checked Yumichika's lungs with his medical spell as he mumbled to himself.

"You know....you don't have.... to whisper." Yumichika could only accomplish a hoarse whisper in between long breaths in his current state but he didn't have to for Ikkaku's sake.

"What do you mean?" Takahiro still had his voice low.

"He sleeps like a.... rock." He smiled at Takahiro. "One time I.... tripped over him.... in the dark and..... he just rolled over." He laughed silently trying not to actually take in sharp breaths that would instantly hurt. Takahiro hesitated but soon complied.

"The inflammation to your lungs from your allergic reaction is easily curable. It will take no more than five minutes and you won't have so much pain just a light soreness. But I don't have an answer as to why it happened. It's all very strange." Yumichika ran his swords words through his mind and then looking at Ikkaku's sleeping form he spoke cautiously.

"What if.... hollow spiritual energy.... not compatible." He felt a knock to the head and knew that was probably his sword kicking him for his insolence but it worked. Takahiro's face lit up.

"That's it! It's the only logical answer." He smiled at Yumichika "Been having enlightening conversations with your sword?"

"What!? No." He got another knock in the head hard enough for him to have to hold onto it.

"Yumichika," Takahiro spoke somberly to the younger man. "Why are you hiding your power?"

"I...." He stopped. He stared at Ikkaku shaking his head. "Hand to hand, sword.... to sword is the only.... way to.... fight, equal on both sides. No hocus.... pocus to tilt the odds in one.... person's favor. More so if I don't deserve..... to have that power." Takahiro frowned slightly. He warmed up his hands and mumbled something under his breath. The familiar glow and warming sensation spilled onto Yumichika. As Takahiro worked he spoke softly.

"I don't know where you got the idea that we are not deserving of these powers but you are wrong. We are privileged to obtain powers to heal and to breathe life into lifelessness because only a certain soul reaper can handle that sort of responsibility and power. You have filled me with hope for the future of this place because you are strong Ayasegawa. You can hold so much pain in your heart and still do what must be done. Even if you sometimes falter that's why you have such a good friend to keep you on that path. I understand your fear, but you must get over it if you want to keep watching over him like you've done for some time now. Haven't you?" Yumichika looked up wide eyed. He pushed the hands away feeling better.

"No! He's always been there to protect me. He has stood up for me and blocked attacks that could have killed me. He's the one to watch over me." Takahiro held one of his shoulders.

"Have you never stayed by his bedside all night making sure he did not open a stitching? If he did reopen a wound what would you do? Did you sit idly by and watch him bleed. No. You have been there to watch over him and take care of him just as much as he's been there for you. Countless tiresome bandages on a single wound, how did you feel the first time you got it down perfect? Frustrated when he messed them up? Saddened when there was nothing more you could do? I have been where you are now, believe me. I know it can be frightening but please promise me you'll try to get over it. Or, at least learn to accept it if nothing else. It is something that you should be proud of because it comes from your inner desire to help those close to you." They heard Ikkaku shift around and they were both very quiet. Takahiro resumed his whispering.

"I'm going to go meditate on your sword's new information. Rest a little more. I'll wake both of you when the sun begins to go down." He left Yumichika and traveled down the cavern and out into the daylight which could barely be seen from this depth in the rock wall.

Yumichika was left alone, everything that had occurred that night running full speed through his mind. More and more memories where being released like a can of worms and deep down he could feel his sword angrily releasing some steam. He wanted it to stop. With the dreams and his soul's world he felt like he had gotten no sleep at all.

Looking over Ikkaku once again he felt the urge to get closer. Walking around the small fire pit he sat as close as possible to the bald man. He was oblivious to him. Sound asleep in darkness and not in nightmares. It eased him to be here with his friend and it also troubled him. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Everything had been made complicated when it should have been so simple. They were off to the soul society to kill Zaraki. That is it. Then why did all this other shit have to get in their way.

It was so unfair.

He had wanted it to stay simple forever in an endless summer with Ikkaku. He laid down facing his friend and scooted close to feel his warmth. The man grunted in his sleep and reached out pulling Yumichika in closer.

At first Yumichika thought he should pull away but his mind was now only focused on one thing. He dug his face into the toned chest and he wrapped his arms around the man as best he could. Soon he had dozed off, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Early Ikkaku has some social and anger issues, I like him though just as much as more mellowed out Ikkaku. I'm debating putting in a chapter about the past or adding it on as a side story since it kind of completly diviates from where this one is going. Anyway we have some ways to go either way and I guess I'll work out where to put it depending on feedback. If flashbacks get on your nerves like the flashbacks in Naruto piss me off then I will just make it a whole other fanfic story that will somewhat tie into this one. Off to do neglected school work! :D Your Favorite lethargic, sloth, writer!


	12. Chapter 12

I will put up my story now and run away before anybody has the time to lynch me for taking so long in updating. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Who We Are and Who We Want to Be

Ikkaku was somewhere in between dreams and reality when he heard voices whispering close by. How strange, Ikkaku thought. The noise from the waterfall was a dull roar that filled the background. For him to have heard the whispering they would have to be very close; or, maybe they were just dreams from his subconscious, he could not tell. His mind was still just trying to decide whether it should wake up or continue slipping farther into comfortable warmth.

Either way they didn't sound threatening but almost familiar, so much so that Ikkaku didn't even bother to open his heavy eyes. Two male voices were arguing and the side of Ikkaku's mouth lifted slightly because he felt like he shouldn't be eavesdropping on this conversation. He felt like a fly on a wall listening to the muffled voices soon become crisp and clear as he concentrated his drowsy mind on the sounds.

The first voice was very annoyed.

"......snug and comfy! Close enough to check temperatures." There was a low growl of a laugh from the second voice. "I mean if we can talk to each other there is some serious bonding going on."

"Jealous it can't be you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are extremely angry over something as small as sleeping arrangements."

"Of course I'm angry!" There was a pause as he gathered himself after the outburst. "You know very well why I'm upset."

"You don't believe in second chances?"

"They forget their past so they can have a different future. It's a clean slate. You don't want **him** to find out his past as much as I don't want my friend to find out about his."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"There is a reason why we remember the past and they don't because the pain of my past shouldn't be suffered by anyone!" It was an outcry that made Ikkaku cringe. "You don't understand the pain I went through. You never understood...." He was interrupted by the other man's low growling.

"I could tell you about pain! What I saw and then the loneliness. I'm still alone. Trapped in here until he hears me but this isn't about us! Our old lives ended in death and even though we are a part of them it's their turn to make decisions and lead new lives. We were given the task of being their power not to interfere with their decisions."

"I just can't stand by and watch when I know things!"

"Just be glad he can hear you. It has been so painful here by myself. I want to beat some sense into him." There was soft laughter from both of them. Although they had just been arguing they seemed to be able to slip easily into pleasant conversation. As if they had been at it for far longer than just tonight.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to throw a couple of punches myself even more if he can't hold in his spiritual energy."

"You've noticed? It was your friend that stirred me. I can feel the buzzing of his spiritual energy; it's spilling. Then I heard you. I haven't heard you in so long I thought it was a dream."

"You dream of the past? Wouldn't that be considered a nightmare?" He sighed deeply. "It's taking all I have to just keep my idiot's spiritual energy from all draining into your idiot. He let his guard down and that combined with his weakened defenses..... If I'm not careful soon he could just vanish."

"That won't happen."

"Of course it will. If I don't do something he won't have any spiritual energy left because your _friend _is taking it all!"

"He's not taking it all. He's only taking away the pain. If you weren't so caught up in the past you would see that. Your friend is looking for a shoulder to put all his painful spiritual energy on. Why can't you just see that for what it is?" The other voice tried to counter but he had nothing to go against the accusation. "Let go."

"No!"

"Let go and we'll take the sadness away. We're strong and we can take it all away. Then everything will be alright."

"I can't. If I let go my friend will wake up weak as hell. Not only that, but the energy is charged with feelings and...." The man paused. When he continued the voice was somber. "And very painful memories. It's hard enough trying to hold back the spiritual energy while seeing those memories. If your friend gets a hold of these memories I wouldn't be able to even face Yumichika!" Ikkaku's ear pricked. Now he was really interested in whom he was listening to. While before he thought they were just fragments of old conversations strung together by his tired mind now he wasn't so sure as to their origin.

"Come on, stop lying. You know he wanted this. He came to us looking for comfort and you're going to keep all the painful shit locked inside him when he barely understands it! He wants someone to share it with and your stubborn ass is going to stop him from reaching out to the only person he feels comfortable doing that with. I need this too and you know it. This could be what helps me brake into this thick skull. Why have you always been like this?"

"Like what!?"

"So cold. You pass it off with excuses but you can't let anyone in and it's costing your Yumi dearly. Death is a second chance. A place for them to change from us into new, better people, and yet you stand on keeping things the same. Take a good look at yourself and at where you came from and tell me there isn't one thing you wish to change? You want to know what I would change in my life before I came here and became a weapon? I would have...."

"I hate you!" He shouted and hard breathing followed. "I've always hated you so much." The words were sharp but there was no bite to the accusations just utter resignation echoed in the renewed silence. It seemed like that was the end of the interplay but as Ikkaku's eyes began to flutter and the bald man tried to catch a glimpse of those voices a soft sound faded away.

"I know."

Ikkaku's surroundings slowly came to him but even in light consciousness he knew he wouldn't see the owners of the voices. They had just been a dream hadn't they?

He couldn't help but feel like he knew them. Shaking away those thoughts he tried to focus on now. It was hot and he was completely confused. Confused at the words that still swarmed his brain and were slowly becoming nothing more than static but also at why in this water cooled cavern he was so warm.

The warmth spilled into him from a form that he tightly clutched against his chest. A bit startled because he could barely see in the dark cavern, he shook his groggy head furiously. The fire had dimmed since they had first lighted the blaze and it was hard to make anything out. Opening his eyes wide he was able to focus on raven strands of hair.

Yumichika lay quite still and motionless as Ikkaku stirred. He pulled away instinctively not having any recollection of how they had ended up next to each other. Stranger still Yumichika must have dropped some water from their gourd because he noticed between their bodies it felt wet. As he disentangled himself from the other body he lightly called.

"Oi, Yumichika wake up. You spilled something and I'm not going to clean it up." Nudging the body it occurred to him that the man was far too limp to just be asleep. "Hey, are you ok?"

He lightly shook the man remembering his coughing fit and trying to be gentle. Yumichika's head lolled back into the low light and Ikkaku saw his eyes were open. They eerily stared into space without reacting at all. Rolling Yumichika's body away from him, and into the light of the dying embers, a dark, almost black, liquid slowly oozed from his friend's abdomen. Shocked Ikkaku looked down at himself only to see that it was smeared all over his body. The warming sensation was caused by the spilling blood.

It was Yumichika's blood. "Yumichika?" He questioned louder as he placed his fingers on the man's neck, frantically searching for a pulse. He couldn't find it. Horrified he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Takahiro!" Gathering Yumichika up within his arms he violently shook the man. A feeling of déjà vu and overwhelming uselessness consumed him as his friend remained unresponsive "Takahiro! Dammit where are you!?"

He looked around his mind running ramped with thoughts of strangling whoever did this. Taking their throats in between his hands and feeling the constricting muscles try in vain to breath. Had those voices done this? Those voices sounded so close and still only a murky memory he couldn't believe they were real. If they weren't the answer Ikkaku didn't know what possibly could have happened. Had it all really happened as he slept? They were too close for someone to have stabbed Yumichika without disturbing them both.

Or had Yumichika been stabbed before crawling over? If that were the case Ikkaku felt he might not be able to take the guilt that it entailed. Could he have slept through Yumichika's cries for help? Not seeing or hearing any sign of Takahiro he angrily stood up not wanting to torture himself while help was the first priority.

He couldn't be dead. Not dead!

He rushed out of the cavern hoping that this was anything but real, that this had not happened. When he emerged the light from a full moon illuminated a place Ikkaku had never seen before. Giant wisteria trees hugged the glen before him making it even brighter than normal. The pale purple blooms covered every inch of the clearing even littering the ground like a blanket. It was completely obscured so that nobody could see into the middle of the clearing. It was beautiful and perfect.

Ikkaku didn't understand what was going on. Had he even ever seen a wisteria blossom before? They made him cringe with a feeling he could not place.

"Takahiro! I need your ass over here now!" Still there was no response. Cautiously stepping onto the clearing he scanned his surroundings. On the other end of the clearing he spotted a figure. Her clothes were stained with blood and in her hand she held a dagger that still dripped with the dark liquid. Immediate understanding and rage filled Ikkaku.

"You did this to him! I'll kill you!" He growled inching closer to the woman. Long black hair effectively obscured her identity but he knew who it was. In the pit of his stomach he somehow knew all of this inside and out.

He got within arm length of the woman and just wanted her to stab him so he could rip the blade away from her and cut her guts out. She just stood there though. Ikkaku tightened his hold on his friend and he shouted.

"Why!" She cocked her head in confusion. As an answer she placed a wisteria flower upon Yumichika's red wound and pointed a bony hand in his face before solemnly speaking.

"Because of you. It's always been about you." He could see an open wound across her wrist that slowly dripped blood onto Yumichika. He couldn't stand it and he stepped back not wanting to believe her words. He was more disgusted than anything by this creature. She shook her head sadly and slowly disappeared before Ikkaku's eyes. "Wait! Get back here coward!"

He needed to beat something because he didn't know what else to do. Kneeling onto the grass he gently put his friend down feeling he would go crazy. This world was not the real one. He didn't want to believe any of this was real but where was the part where he burst out of the nightmare. It couldn't be real. Looking at his friend he saw glazed, listless eyes staring back at him devoid of everything he held dear. He felt hot tears at the corners of his eyes. Angry he pounded his eyes with his palms trying to get rid of them but it only worsened.

"I was supposed to save you!" The angry outburst reverberated in the dead night. "Am I not powerful enough? Tell me!" He shook the lifeless body but did not receive an answer from Yumichika. Instead a deeper voice sounded from within the trees. He stiffened and became defensive, ready to fight. It was like a low growl that cut through the quiet night. It was one of the voices from before! Then this isn't all a dream. Those voices killed Yumichika!

"I hate your pain."Ikkaku tensed and his beetle like eyes looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the voice all the while staying close to Yumichika. He spotted a wisteria blossom that had slowly begun to burn away. That's where the voice emanated from. "I just want to consume it and turn it into pure power." The fire spread starting a small wildfire. The trees just seemed to dissolve into hissing ash leaving nothing but cinders.

The surroundings morphed through fire into a blackened wasteland. Everything was ash black and soon it all became a sea of soot. He unconsciously brought himself closer to his friend still watching the fire ravage the landscape. It even devoured the rock wall eating away the very cave they had just been in. Something singed his hand. He looked down to see the wisteria blossom that was placed on Yumichika's abdomen had too burst into flames. It hungrily ate away at clothes and soon the flesh too disintegrated. Ikkaku panicked trying desperately to put it out.

"Stop this now!" All he could do was yell because nothing he did stopped the raging fire that consumed his only friend. The flame was hungry for Yumichika and try as he might Ikkaku could not put them out. Soon all that remained of his beautiful friend was ash beneath his fingertips. He was gone. The voice spoke again.

"That pains you?" In front of him the voice now had a form. He was much larger in size and much bigger than Ikkaku. The man looked eerily like a cross between a man and a lion. His hair was red and covered his head like a lion's mane. Yet, the look in Ikkaku's eyes was the one that was animal. He launched himself at the man whose own flesh was dark and burned.

A single blow was all it took to send Ikkaku flying back. He rolled into his friend's ashes and onto something hard that lay hidden within him. Eyes wide and full of disgust, he placed a trembling hand in those precious ashes. He felt a solid staff in the very heart of the only thing left of Yumichika and he slowly pulled it from within black. The cinders fell from the object revealing a straight-headed staff that had concealed itself entirely within the black soot.

"Wha...what the hell is this?"

"That is your pain. Do you want to know its name?" The weapon visibly shook in Ikkaku's hands. His vision had become blurry with unrestrained tears and he couldn't take it anymore. He gave a warriors cry before launching himself at the man ready to tear a hole right through him. He was aiming to cut the guts right out of him but the staff caught in mid air. No matter how much he pulled or pushed the weapon stayed suspended in space. The staff broke into three connected by a single chain and they enveloped Ikkaku so he could not move. He struggled with all his might but found he was bound tightly.

"Do you want to know your weapon's name, my name?"

"You killed him all I want to do is kill you!"

"Yes I killed him. So take that weapon and strike me. You can't can you? It's because you've had me holed up in here for what's felt like an eternity! Release me and you'll gain my power as well. Then you'll never have to see that sight again and I will never have to feel that pain again!"

"What? This is crazy!"

"Call my name! Call me Demon Light!"

* * *

His body lurched and he opened his eyes to find himself in the cave once more, breathing hard from the vivid confusion. His arms visibly shook but held tightly on to Yumichika. His head rested perfectly the familiar pale neck that was wet with tears. In one hand he tightly clutched clothes and the the other pulled tightly on black raven strands. He was hot, his body wet with cold sweat, and for a second time he feared the worst. He pushed away from his partner fully expecting to see dark blood on his stomach. An initial look at the unresponsive man showed no signs of blood but he had to make sure. He frantically began pulling away the folds of Yumichika's clothes searching for fatal wounds. The skin was pale and smooth underneath his hot fingertips. He looked his friend in the face but it was still and his eyes were closed.

"Yumichika." He shook the man. "Damn it, wake up!" Yumichika touched Ikkaku's arm to still the motion.

"Five more minutes." Those almost amethyst eyes finally opened glinting like gems in the dying fire. Ikkaku took the fingers in his palm and squeezed tightly laughing at his stupid reaction.

"God! You scared the shit out of me." Ikkaku frowned as Yumichika mumbled a response that was neither coherent nor understandable. The soft, wisp feeling of Yumichika's touch had no strength behind it. "Are you ok?"

".....so tired. More sleep." He tried to pull his hand out of Ikkaku's grasp but could not. Ikkaku released his hold but left the hand resting gently on his own. Again Yumichika tried to pull his hand into himself but he was having trouble just moving his arm. An inkling of worry resurfaced so he again called for Takahiro, hoping he would get a response this time.

"Takahiro!" Every passing second felt like he might once again be in that dream, alone as his friend died. He tried to rid himself of those thoughts but he could not stop worrying. "Takahiro, we need you! You better be out there or I swear I'll...."

"Shhh, I heard you the first time." The older man rounded into the roomy cavern.

"Where were you?" Takahiro gave him a weird look as he rushed over to Yumichika.

"Are you serious?" One look into those deadly eyes and Takahiro had his answer. "I was right outside. It didn't take me longer than thirty seconds to get here." Ikkaku looked away angry at himself for still confusing that damn dream with reality. Takahiro didn't have time to question the inscrutable man as he sensed the problem.

"Ayasegawa." He called softly, his features softening, taking on a look of concern. "Open your eyes for me." There was barely a response. Yumichika turned his head to the sound of speaking but said nothing as his eyes half opened. "Don't fall asleep. You need to stay awake. Damn."

"What's happened?" Ikkaku demanded of the old man.

"If it's not one thing it's another!" He exclaimed not as nicely as usual.

"What's going on?"

"You; is what's going on. I should have separated the two of you when I had the chance."

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku was feeling more and more like before, lost and confused. He needed answers. Takahiro had begun to inspect Yumichika the cave illuminating in pale green light.

"I came in here a couple of hours ago to wake the two of you up as the sun was setting."

"It's past sunset? You said you would wake us. Why didn't you?" Ikkaku felt somewhat betrayed giving him a glare for his insolence. The old man just gave him a sheepish look, responding quite frankly.

"Forgive me Madarame, but you two looked so comfortable I didn't have the heart to disturb you." Ikkaku looked bewildered at the man. He sounded like a mother speaking about her children and it disturbed Ikkaku some.

"Comfortable....I.... HE...." Not much came out of Ikkaku as a response so Takahiro quieted him.

"Silence!" He concentrated on Yumichika's heart and he closed his eyes. When it seemed he would go on forever immediately the light dissipated. Takahiro held a peculiar expression. Without warning he thrust his hand at Ikkaku's chest. It took all of his will power not to slap the hand away but Ikkaku still sneered angrily.

"What the hell?" The old man's hand once again illuminated green and a feeling of comfort spread from the area. Ikkaku could not help but relax as much as he didn't want to. His mind unwillingly began to run the events of the dream once more. Yumichika was dead once more within his arms and he had not saved him. All his strength had come to nothing as once again black ash covered his fingers. He couldn't take seeing it all again he broke the connection by smacking the hand away fiercely. As the comforting feeling washed away he dropped on his hands his eyes falling on Yumichika's stomach once more. He's fine, he told himself. "What the hell did you do to me?" He growled looking at the healer with hatred in his eyes.

"I was checking your spiritual energy. This is all very surprising." He chuckled on a sigh. "Madarame I think you might have saved Ayasegawa's life." Ikkaku slowly shook his head wanting to know exactly what had happened as they slept.

Takahiro caught the foggy expression and was ready with more of his explanations. "You see Ayasegawa and I had figured out why his body was having a hard time adapting. He took all of the h...." He paused as Yumichika's hand fell in his lap. Catching a glimpse of those deadly eyes he knew what was being asked of him. Yumichika still wanted him to keep his secret. He would do what was asked of him for now but he had a plan. "When I was healing Yumichika from the hollow attack I had to improvise. I was almost out of spiritual energy so I had to take some from the fallen hollow and convert it so I could heal Ayasegawa's extensive wounds. In effect he was left with more than half of his spiritual body made up of hollow spiritual energy. It took a toll on his weakened body as it reacted negatively with the rest of his normal spiritual energy."

"So it was your fault he almost died? How could you be so careless with your mumbo jumbo magic crap?" Takahiro took the lashing as he saw a look of utter shame come over Yumichika.

"It was a miscalculation on both our parts but that is beside the point. You took that bad spiritual energy away leaving Yumichika cleansed of the harmful particles. Yes, he could have almost died if you had taken any more and he will be unable to move much for at least a week, as his body regenerates it's spiritual energy, but he could be so much worse." Takahiro smiled at Ikkaku as the man took in the information. "Oh yes and congratulations on being one step closer to becoming a true soul reaper. You met you're weapon didn't you?" He dusted himself off as he slowly picked himself off the ground.

Almost in unison both Ikkaku and Yumichika responded. "What!?" Yumichika could not even get up on his arm but threw a malicious gaze at the man while Ikkaku was just trying hard to process the information.

"Those voices?"

Takahiro lifted an eyebrow in curiosity before inquiring. "You mean your dream?"

"How do you know about it?" Ikkaku glared at the man wanting all this confusion to just go away. His mind was exhausted from all the obscure references.

"I should tell you both now I guess. When I use my medical kidou on people sometimes, unintentionally," He stressed that word as Ikkaku started getting on his feet. "I catch memories and feelings. You had just woken from that horrific dream and you were upset when I was checking on your energy so I picked it up." He held his hands up in a sign that Ikkaku should calm down. "I'll explain it to you!" Ikkaku stopped mid step as he approached the old man. "I can tell you why you dreamt all of that. It was horrifying but there's a reason for all of it."

"But I saw..." He paused looking over at Yumichika." The sight of blood still lingered in his mind and he couldn't say it. "What I saw wasn't real but it all felt like it had really happened. I saw murder. What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"As far as I could tell what you witnessed partly wasn't yours." He too glanced over at Yumichika indicating he knew what Ikkaku was talking about. Takahiro quickly began putting things away into bags and setting them aside as Ikkaku stood hanging to every word. "Ayasegawa was in turmoil when he awoke from the fainting spell. He has begun to unlock memories. This will continue to happen if I don't explain it all." He raised a hand to stop Ikkaku from interrupting.

Takahiro dug in his own bag until he found a small container of pills. Taking one out he returned to Yumichika's side who was still struggling on the ground. Holding up Yumichika's head he placed the pill on his lips. "Swallow this; it will make you feel better." Yumichika begrudgingly took the pill into his mouth and passed it easily. "Now that he's awake there is no chance of accidental spiritual energy transfer. Madarame place him on your back so we can continue our trek.

"But what about...."

"I will explain it all as we walk. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Takahiro took all the bags on his back so that Ikkaku could take Yumichika and he exited the cave. Ikkaku turned to his friend who could barely sit himself up. It hurt him to see his friend so weak because it had been his own damn fault. He placed an arm around the man's waist and scooped him up rapidly trying not to think about it very much. Easily he raised him onto his back trying to avoid those gems of eyes he had.

Coming out into the night he saw Takahiro staring intently at the moon. When he caught site of the two men he began to walk away and Ikkaku had to jog to catch up. "Alright old man, what do you have to say?" Takahiro didn't answer right away. He was mulling over his options and how he would even start. Yumichika had a bad feeling about what that old man was cooking up next for the two adventurers. Whenever he finally began to speak they had been trekking for a good ten minutes with Takahiro seeming to be looking for something.

"Whenever a person dies the life they lived is evaluated. If they have regrets they are given another life so they can live anew. When a soul arrives here in the soul society they usually only remember their death and maybe the circumstances of their death. What happens to all the memories of the past life you might ask. I'll tell you. A whole lifetime is packed and shoved in here." Takahiro tapped Ikkaku in the heart but did not stop moving. They followed the gushing river Takahiro's voice echoing for miles in many different directions. "You split and become two. The person you were and the person you will be reborn as. Here souls live for a long time so that the lives they had in the real world can be completely forgotten that way they can truly be reborn.

"I bet you barely remember your own death don't you Madarame?" Ikkaku tried to think back to those first moments of his life in the soul society but it was such a long time ago. He remembered meeting Yumichika and that was only half a century ago. Before that things became blurry. He would have to say he'd lived here for almost seventy years but he couldn't be sure.

"So much has happened; how do you expect me to remember!?" He finally lashed out.

"And that's the point." Takahiro slowed a little bit. "There comes a time when you almost forget you are dead. That old person slowly fades away with the slow passage of time locked away for an eternity within you and then you are ready to move on from this world. There is an exception though." There was a pause in his explanation as if he wanted them to answer. Ikkaku was lost but Yumichika understood perfectly. All the hatred he had for the man with white hair and it was all hatred of himself. He slowly responded.

"Soul reapers." Takahiro took a glance over his shoulder at Yumichika but he had turned away effectively avoiding the stares from both his teacher and his friend.

"That's right. Souls cannot pass on until they forget their past self. It is very cruel actually. As a soul reaper you unlock a deadly power for the price of never moving on because you unlock your past. With the knowledge of your past self you can be here in this world forever as a soldier and live until you are killed. There are souls who have lived for centuries because we soul reapers are denied peace for the sake of bringing it to others. Now that both of you have unlocked your past selves there is no chance of moving on until you are killed."

"Wow." Ikkaku spoke trying to rap his mind around the concept of eternal life. "I should be more careful. I want to stay here fighting as long as possible." Takahiro laughed at the response because it was so different from what he had thought when he first found out about it.

"I'm glad that's your response." He pulled his blade from his side and faced the two men. He held the hilt in one hand and the end of the blade in the other his palms face up. "Burst: shooting stars." They watched as shimmering gold light once again turned the blade into many shuriken right before their very eyes. Having made his point he closed his eyes and the many weapons became his sword again. "This is my inner strength. This is my other half." He responded fondly his eyes glazing somewhat.

"That sword is the old you?"

"The compressed memories become a strong entity that has immense power. If you unlock them they can give you their power." He looked at the sword once more smiling. "She is who I used to be in the real world, yes."

"You used to be a she!?" Takahiro only gave him an annoyed stare effectively telling him that that was not funny.

"Gender is not what matters. When a person dies they take a shape, gender, species, race they feel the most comfortable with. And usually only you get to see what they really look like. Now can I get on with it or will you both just be school children about all this." Yumichika had guessed Takahiro had seen his attempt at trying to hold back his laughter and immediately stopped with Ikkaku following suit. "Anyway back to what all of this has to do with that dream of yours." Yumichika felt Ikkaku tense beneath him and also tighten his hold. "You met a man in your dreams. He was powerful and he presented you with two very important things." Ikkaku thought back at the wild man in his dream, the one who claimed to have killed his friend.

"He showed me a weapon but I couldn't use it. His name was strange I still don't know what to make of any of it."

"When you concentrate on that name and call it out you will be able to release and use that weapon the way I have." They crossed the river they had been following as it reached a narrow point in its flow.

"This is a good enough place as any." He stopped them and when Ikkaku looked from Takahiro to the place in front of them he jumped back. It was a small wisteria Glen. Tripping on a root he fell onto his butt Yumichika getting thrown onto his back. Yumichika tossed his hair from in front of his face and angrily got up.

"What's the matter Ikkaku?" Ikkaku stayed very quite as if he hadn't even heard his friend because he hadn't. He could only register a horrible feeling of knowing something bad was going to happen. Yumichika was about to yell again mad at Ikkaku ignoring him but Takahiro patted him on the shoulder.

"I see you are a little sprightlier than before." Yumichika stared wide eyed at him and then down at himself.

"What was that pill you gave me?" He looked at his clenched fists trying to remember when this thing had kicked in. He felt better than he had in days.

"It's a little special something from the fourth division. It will supply you with a burst of spiritual energy for the purposes of my little demonstration. Afterwards you might just pass out for another two days to a week."

"What!?"

"You were going to be all stringy for about a week anyway, now you'll probably just sleep the whole time. It's better for all of us." He smiled mischievously as Yumichika started a string of curses. "Release your sword."

"You sneaky bastard, that's why you drugged me? I have half a mind to beat you with my bare hands!"

"Show your partner your power."

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Looking away trying to look innocent Yumichika tried to get away from the old man.

"You underestimate my capabilities Ayasegawa. I have a way to force it to release and we can either do this the easy way or the painful way."

"You wouldn't dare!" They had begun barking into each other's face and it wasn't until Ikkaku pulled them apart did Yumichika lose his voice.

"You got a weird weapon too Yumichika?" At his friends gaze he started fumbling on his words.

"He is just a crazy old coot that is having delusions."

"You think I'm kidding don't you Ayasegawa? Release it or I'll do it for you." When Yumichika didn't respond Takahiro continued. "I didn't defeat that hollow Madarame. Yumichika was the only one strong enough to do it."

"No I wasn't! I almost got myself killed!"

"Yes you did, but it was because of your immense power and not that hollow. The hollow was an ant before Ayasegawa's power."

"Why won't you show me this power Yumichika?"

"I... I... I'm not strong. He's exaggerating!"

"Then show us Ayasegawa. Maybe if I take another look I'll understand it better." Takahiro started digging in his bag and Yumichika shouted.

"All right! Fine I'll do it on my own."

"Good. Now watch closely Madarame, you'll do the same thing quite soon." Yumichika slowly walked to the bags. His sword sat on the ground vibrating some in what looked like laughter. "I'm glad you're happy." He said under his breath. Taking the hilt in his hand it stopped vibrating but he could still feel it almost hot in his hand.

His hands seemed to move without him having to tell them to. He held the sword lengthwise the fear making him unstable. The fear of unleashing a power he didn't understand and one he wished had stayed locked away. He had hoped to have forgotten his swords name but he would never forget what he felt that night. Azure peacock, he thought, wishing it to disappear from his mind.

Looking ahead of himself into a wall of purple blooms he smiled. They were beautiful he thought the color pale and soothing. Something about their look and smell reminded him of happiness. He couldn't place a memory but he knew they meant something deeper and a thought struck him. He wanted to lie. If he called out the wrong name nothing would happen. Takahiro would probably figure it out but he could say he had forgotten the name.

"Awasegawa!"

"Shut up old man! Let me concentrate." He yelled in anger but a smile soon formed on his lips. His hands still moved like ghostly wisps without his full consent. His left hand was placed in the spot where the sword met the hilt. Closing his eyes he thought of the faux name before it flew from his lips as the hand jutted along the length of the blade.

"Bloom: Wisteria Peacock!" At first nothing had happened to Yumichika's delight but as his hand reached the end of the blade an eerie light burst. A sound emanated from the blade like a dying cat and Yumichika felt he would not be able to hold on to his sword.

The blade began to lose its form within the light screaming like it was in pain. Yumichika didn't know what to do as the light began to lash out in all different directions. He tried to move his hand back to try and return it to normal but it only cut him as he attempted. Angry he screamed at the thing.

"Stop it now!" The blade shrieked once more before four rods of light stilled themselves. They rounded into a crescent shape and became solid once more. It became silent only Yumichika's heavy breathing filling out the area. Looking around at Takahiro Yumichika gave a helpless stare not knowing what he had just done but the old man could not close his own mouth. Ikkaku approached the weapon concentrating hard on what he was looking at.

"That is amazing." He yanked it from his owner and weighed it compared to his own normal blade. "It's so much better than Takahiro's lame shooting stars."

It was a miracle thought Yumichika relieved. His desire to just make his weapon disappear worked. And Ikkaku thought it was amazing he smiled blushing uncontrollably. He was smacked about the head.

"What the hell did you do?" Takahiro whispered furiously. "Again I've never seen anything like this. Why didn't you call your sword its name?" Yumichika sneered at the old man and shrugged.

"I forgot." He received another smack to the back of the head.

"You are an insolent man! I...." Ikkaku had finally turned around to them.

"Alright my turn!" He thrust the weapon back to Yumichika before running to the opposite side of the area. "Let's do this!"

Takahiro looked back at Yumichika sadly shaking his head."You will regret your foolish decisions one day. I just hope I'm not there to see it."

The old man turned to begin coaching Ikkaku on how to release his sword and they left Yumichika alone with his own. Looking at the blade he could tell Takahiro was right. The form that it had before was beautiful and powerful while this was plain and devoid of power. He sighed cursing himself for his stubborn ideas.

Sitting down he placed the weapon in front of him on the ground and closed his eyes. Concentrating on Azure peacock he tried to invoke his spirit world. It was silent. He tried harder thinking of the flowery hills and the image of that man but his head remained silent. Had he destroyed that place with his insolence? He had seen what had happened to that place when he was being stupid and he wondered if he had done it again. He opened his eyes and saw the slightest tremble from his sword. His heart leapt. Grabbing it once more his mind exploded with the sound of his sword's voice.

"Of course you can't hear me if you're not even holding onto me! Now put me back so I can kick your ass for making me this ugly thing!" His ears ringing from the shrieks he put his sword back down.

"I was stupid for thinking I could get rid of you that easily." He huffed and the sword vibrated angrily. "If you're still around I'll deal with your ranting later." He looked up at Takahiro who was showing Ikakku once again how he releases his sword and he smiled. Glancing at the humming blade he whispered hoping nobody would hear him.

"I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through. Forgive me. I'll make it up to you somehow." He returned to watching Ikkaku fail at calling his sword and he felt better than he had in days.

Slowly he slipped into a restful sleep his sword returning to normal and keeping faithful watch over the stubborn man.

* * *

Yes I know I took forever and yes I made another chapter with a whole bunch of explaining in it. Forgive me oh fanfictioners! I have had more papers to write than I'd like to wipe my butt with so I had to write this chapter in between classes. I can't guarantee the next chapter to be out anytime soon so I'll just say thank you to everybody who has kept up with my dramatic mood swings in writing. See you later!


	13. Chapter 13

If you guys didn't notice I changed the name oo;. So I don't repeat myself I have an explanation on my authors page as to why.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Rules and Secrets

Wiping the sweat off his brow he glanced at the figure slumped over himself. Shaking his head he sheathed his sword making Ikkaku stop mid blow.

"We can't stop now! I'm so close."

"For a normal soul it takes years if not decades to learn how to release your soul blade so don't feel like you're losing time. You may be close, I can't be sure but talk to your soul blade he'll help you the rest of the way this was just starters in the way of training. In any case we need to keep moving. This forest is not a place to drop our guard or one to be making so much noise." Takahiro walked away and approached Yumichika leaving the bald man panting in anger.

He sat him up and checked his vitals. Heart beat low, body temp low, breathing rate down and brainwaves reduced; he was out cold. He couldn't help but laugh under his breath.

Those pills gave a great short high but the crash would last for a while not including the fact he already had a low amount of spiritual energy. Sleeping would conserve energy and help him gain some back more easily. The green light in his hand showed the spirit particles still and where they were meant to be as he passed over his heart. He heard Ikkaku shuffle close and felt him kneel down next to him. He wholly expected the spirit particles in Yumichika to swarm toward the man but they remained still.

The spirit energy that had leaked before had somewhat been conscious. Yumichika had intentionally transferred the hollow energy to Ikkaku. This man was incredulous. Takahiro wanted to say he understood Yumichika's but he didn't, he couldn't understand. He saw it all as quite simple and yet Yumichika seemed to make it all more complicated than was necessary.

What had he been thinking?

This could all have been avoided had he been just a little honest. Did he do it knowing the consequences of his actions? For whatever reasons Yumichika was trying to hide these stupid things he was playing with his very life throwing out almost all of his spiritual energy in one go. He sighed and wondered had their paths never crossed would Yumichika have survived this whole ideal. Or would he have let himself die with his secrets. Everything he was doing, the hiding and the utter denial of something so important, would slowly rot him from the inside and no amount of healing could fix that.

He remembered an old wives tale of stubborn souls stuck in limbo for all eternity replaying their lives' biggest regrets. He let his hand slip away as he caught wisps of a voice he could only guess was Yumichika's soul blade. He shook his head effectively ignoring it; if Yumichika was this difficult he could only imagine what his counterpart would be like.

"How is he?" Snapping out of his thoughts he caught the worried eyes now staring intently at him. He felt the urge to tell the man everything wanting this whole high school drama to be over. His mouth opened but he looked away.

"Fine by all means. I don't know when he will regain consciousness but it would be proper to find a safer place to stay. I know that your friend seems to have an aversion to inns but he won't have an opinion in the matter. Taking into account our training session we should arrive in town," He looked up at the moon judging the time. "by noon." Ikkaku sat rubbing his head in contemplation seeming to have ignored him.

He took the blade beside Yumichika's side and began gathering their packs not sure why he continued this charade with these ungrateful men. He was tired. No amount of sleep would cure him but the peace of complete rebirth or the madness of becoming a mindless hollow. Yet he continued on knowing there was work to be done, always more work to be done.

It was a very quiet journey as they cut through shrubs and roots before reemerging onto treaded road once more, the even ground coming as a salvation to their aching feet. With open ground before them they broke out in a run more to avoid conversation than anything else. The silence was laced with tense emotions and unasked questions but neither was brave enough to start.

As the sun began to make its appearance the accursed heat they had been able to avoid at night slowly returned and they slowed down. Turning his head slightly to look at Ikkaku he saw two eyes staring back at him.

Ikkaku spoke eyeing him suspiciously. "You like to talk so talk and stop looking at me like that it's creepy." Ikkaku fell in line next to him matching the pace, his voice sounding somewhat annoyed. Takahiro had his chance. Ikkaku had started the conversation. Perfect. Now what to say?

_Madarame, your friend is inconsiderate and has been lying to you for a long time, probably your whole friendship. _

"How are you feeling? No bad side effects from the spiritual energy transfer." Ikkaku gave him a somewhat confused look.

"We just sparred for a good hour and I've been running with a grown man on my back. You're asking me if I feel bad now?" Takahiro mentally kicked himself for the stupid question.

"Yes, well you do seem physically all right. What about mentally? Anything wrong with thought processes?" Ikkaku shook his head. "Disjointed thought, headaches, confusion, questions!" Ikkaku had shaken his head for each symptom listed and then stopped with Takahiro's outburst of the word _questions_. "Forgive me. I'm just a little frustrated with this whole situation. You both can be quite difficult sometimes."

"He doesn't mean to be. Well maybe he does." Ikkaku contorted his face in concentration. "We're just used to doing what we want, going by our own rules."

"I've come to see that. I just think that he is more reckless than you are." Ikkaku took the information but didn't react. "He's hiding things from you, and a lot of things. Some that have no reason to be hidden and some things I think you should be fully aware of!"

"I know." The statement caught him off guard.

"You know that he's lying to you?"

"If he thinks I haven't caught on to his lies by now he thinks lower of me than he lets on. And I assume that's been your thoughts about me too." Takahiro shook his head.

"He doesn't think you're lower than him." Takahiro paused and rubbed his forehead clean of sweat. "If anything it's the other way around. Both of you have such warped views of this world it's affecting how you interact." Ikkaku shook his head.

"It's one of the ways I make sense of why he won't tell me things. He must think I'm stupid and can't take the things he hides from me. Sometimes I get mad. Sometimes I ignore it. Other times I bring it up lots of times to see how many different excuses he can come up with. He's always lied to me it's just the way it's always been."

Takahiro sighed. "Both of you are idiots. You're both scared of losing each other. It would be endearing if you two weren't complicating the whole ordeal." He paused for a second knowing this was going to be a long conversation. "Are you not curious?"

The bald man yelled more annoyed than angry. "Of course I am. It never makes any difference."

"What about now?" Ikkaku didn't understand. "I can tell you everything he's asked me to purposefully hide from you. I'll tell you." He was almost pleading wanting to be done with this farce. He wanted to let go of all the lies because they were causing him strife. Ikkaku contemplated it and he was quiet for a long time. His eyes darted around as a hand slipped from its spot securing Yumichika's leg to rub his head. Finally when he spoke Takahiro was surprised.

"For all the years I've known him I've always barked and ordered one thing without question. It's something that holds us together and keeps our friendship strong. Never interfere. I remember once very early in our friendship we ran into a very tight spot; three guys against me. I was feeling lucky and blood thirsty." Takahiro watched as Ikkaku's face morphed smiling like a devil his eyes dark shining with the light of the rising sun.

"I needed to drink on every bone snapping, blood spill and death with my own hands. I was stubborn. I invoked the no interference rule. That meant that no matter what happened Yumichika was not to come anywhere close to the fight. The others laughed and Yumichika got a shiny look in his eyes, a look I've only recently been able to place. They came at me and I was on top of the world. I blocked and dodged and with my first blow cut a man's hand off. I made sure it was not his sword hand because where would the fun be in that?" He laughed at the dark joke as Takahiro listened quickly becoming more horrified by the second.

"These were not amateurs and I was happy for that but soon they had me bloodied and beaten. Knelt before them like a man ready to get his head lopped off. In a split second one of the men was swinging from above and another was already slicing painfully into my leg keeping me in place while the third laughed as my demise was so close. I already had formulated a plan though. I would swing up blocking the man's attack and redirecting it right into his buddy. The shock would allow me to stop playing with these arrogant men and let me finish their puny lives. I remember the muscles in my arm tighten as I raised the sword and then Yumichika stepped in between me and the swing buckling hard under the enemy's blow. I had less than a second to stop myself from stabbing my partner in the back. As he grappled with the shocked attacker I took the sword in my leg and now with two weapons I finished the two at my sides off with slices, right through their stomach. They collapsed into heaps of death but I wasn't pleased. Fights gave me a feeling of ecstasy it was the only thing that sustained me and Yumichika had taken that away from me. Instead I was filled with shame and rage. The next part I remember only as a blur. As I stood there, Yumichika still trying to fend off the attacker, I pushed him to the side and cleaved the man's head in two. In the aftermath I remember Yumichika's voice shrilly speaking but I don't remember the words. They could have been an apology or praise but I could only hear my heart thumping so loudly it hurt. Angry I approached him throwing the blade to the ground and those pale eyes were frightened. More than I'd ever seen them before. I said 'I told you to never interfere' right before I beat him." There was just a blank look on Ikkaku's face with the end of the recounting. The emotions in his head enough to overwhelm his face's ability to portray them all.

Takahiro spluttered horrified. "You did what?" He had stopped walking his mind trying to understand the rational. Ikkaku just looked back speaking normally.

"I broke his hand when he tried to stop me. He tried to use a technique I had showed him. I was so angry at this man who was weaker than me, who barely had a right to go up against opponents in my presence. I hurt him so he would only bruise and made sure not to break anything. It was the only way I knew of telling him I was angry with him and the only way I knew to convey the sense of betrayal I felt. I let him hang around me not because I wanted the company. I never needed or wanted a partner so I began picking everything up and walked away from him." Takahiro took in the sight of Yumichika comfortable and still upon Ikkaku's shoulders the new information frightening.

"You monster. Why would you do such a thing and why is Yumichika still around you. He was protecting you!" Ikkaku looked back at him not even flinching at the accusations.

"You see why these lies don't matter to me."

"What! You're crazy! You beat up your friend like a common enemy. Why would you do that? How could you do that? Get him off your back right now!" Ikkaku flashed his eyes angrily at the doctor.

"That was the first and only time I've ever done that! I did it half expecting him to get up and leave anyway. You have to be crazy to follow someone as crazy as me around." Ikkaku turned to the pale head that lay unconscious on his shoulder and spoke confused. "But he followed me. I still don't understand why he did it. Anyone else would have left and yet he followed close behind his head bent low in shame. I had never had anyone I'd beaten follow me before." His eyes were wide, bewildered as the memories became vivid in his mind once again. "He could have picked up and left so many times. I had always been alone and it wouldn't have made a difference if he was there behind me or not but he didn't. He doesn't interfere and I don't ask questions. That's how we function and that's how I would like it to stay! If we cross those boundaries where does that leave us? I think about it now and I wouldn't be able to deal with Yumichika getting in the way of an attack in my presence. Not because I want to be the one to crush the very life out of something but if he got hurt when it could have been me I....I don't know what. Nothing is the same anymore. At first I would have gotten angry because I wanted the fight to be mine and mine alone. If he took it he would become nothing more than another enemy trying to take away what is mine. But its different now. So what do I do? The friendship we began on that day that has worked flawlessly is beginning to crumble and I don't know what to do!" Takahiro could feel Ikkaku had begun to let out spirit particles in anger. He could see the lines of light hazy like Ikkaku was hot pavement but it was spiritual energy.

"Ikkaku..." He used the man's first name without even thinking.

"What are these feelings?" He began to walk away down the road. "I met Yumichika and things changed. Your right! I've become afraid for the first time in my life and it's a feeling that I hate. One I wish I could make go away but at the same time that would mean Yumichika would have to go away. I couldn't picture this life without him anymore. That's why that dream hurt me so." Takahiro listened intently gaining much needed perspective on these broken men. "Things were so real, the wounds in his stomach and the blood still warm."

"What you saw was real, Madarame. Everything is so interconnected, souls and spiritual energy can be here once second and gone the next. They can so easily permeate what we think is real. Ayasegawa is the type of person to lock the things he finds wrong away and essentially make them unreal to conserve his perfect world. His soul blade is probably the same way. Only subconsciously does he reach out for help. When he lay beside you there was an inner struggle I would guess. Ayasegawa didn't want to show he was weak but he was trying to let you be strong for him and take on all that was making him useless and powerless. That would include the hollow spiritual energy that was hurting his body and also the painful memories that bind to them. You caught the memory of his departure from the real world."

"You mean I did see his death?" Takahiro nodded and Ikkaku was angry.

"I remember the first time I asked to see my own death. It can be very painful but you have to understand it wasn't really Ayasegawa. The person who died that day is locked away within Ayasegawa and now he is different."

"Does Yumichika know? Has he asked to see his death?"

"I don't know. He seemed somewhat distraught the first time I went to check on him but you would have to ask him." Ikkaku looked away not sure if he would. "Look Madarame I want you to ask me about him. I'll tell you everything you ask of me. This might be the last time to find out these truths." There was a long silence and they walked. Ikkaku found his mind blank. He knew everything he needed to know about his friend. He knew his friend valued his privacy and that secrecy was a boundary to be respected. They're friendship was a thin line and crossing it would result in things Ikkaku was too afraid to face. He did have a question though. When he spoke again Takahiro almost jumped from the break of the long silence.

"How long did it take Yumichika to get to his initial release? I've thought about it and it's occurred to me that he's either had it for a long time and never known what it was or he got it with you. That means he didn't take years or decades to learn it." Takahiro smiled.

"This is one of the things he refuses to let you know about. He reached his initial release in one night. I couldn't believe it myself. Before he had been foolishly trying to release spiritual energy through the cells in his body which just caused burns and skin lesions but when you reach the first level of release you are able to control the flow of energy in your body. You become initially stronger because you now have a sword that channels the spirit particles. The night of the hollow attack he had to learn it or else we all would have been dead."

"So he did take down that hollow?" Ikkaku sounded angry before he softened. "So he's strong?"

"He's stronger than me for sure. With a little training the both of you will exceed any power I have."

"I'm glad."

Ikkaku shut away and that was the end of the conversation. Takahiro was surprised that all he had asked was about power level.

He remembered Yumichika's fear of him learning his true power was in the demon magic arts rather than pure strength. He thought he somehow understood him but no he couldn't. He would never understand Yumichika's stance on hiding something so beautifully destructive when it seemed to suit him so well. That Ikkaku wouldn't understand Yumichika's deadly power was stupid. He had been struggling against it for a long time he knew it far more than Yumichika wanted to admit even if the man didn't know it's true from.

* * *

"_You are not sleeping this whole time!" Something yanked his body from peaceful slumber. "You've been out long enough. It's time to answer some questions and by questions I mean 'I'm going to punch you in the face'!"_

_Pain from something hitting him in the stomach sent the world alight and he effectively left the darkness behind. He awoke drenched and cold trying to get up off of his knees. Another blow, a kick to the gut, sent him on his back, rain falling hard into his face. He could barely see but this world was too familiar to ever forget. "Get up!"He groaned the pain flashing from his stomach. Sitting himself up he got as far as standing on one knee before he was kneed in the face, again landing him in between the drooping flowers. _

_Angered and fully aware of the power that had turned this usually peaceful hillside into a turbulent tempest he didn't linger in the safety beneath the flower heads. Rolling onto his knees he jumped up his wet hair stuck to his face, making it hard to see. Raking a hand across his face he caught the flash of a fist coming at him. This was not a game. He deflected it barely and blocked as Azure Peacock rounded with the other fist. His other hand came up and kept it from connecting. He saw a leg slink its way behind his own ready to knock him back down. He was fast though. His arms blocking his face he threw an elbow in and connected with the dark beauty's face. The blade was knocked back but was far from done. Waving a hand a vine from the giant tree snapped off and flew into his hand. _

_It became a solid blade within his hand and Yumichika was at a disadvantage. His breath blew out a mist in the cold shower that blanketed them and his body was racked with shivers. He turned to run but the soul blade did something incredible. In a flash he had appeared before him blade ready to swing. He dodged and noticed he was beside the bench he had seen the last time he was here. The blade swung again but missed as Yumichika had already jumped on top of the bench. The soul flashed in front of him still on the ground in front of the bench his blade to his side ready to attack. Yumichika used the momentum and the height to launch himself at the blade who had not expected it. They collapsed onto the ground and Yumichika was able to take the blade away and throw it to the side. _

"_Calm down!" Azure's face was all wet but it looked like he was crying. _

"_Get off me." _

"_Not until you calm yourself." _

"_You won't tell me what to do! I should rip you limb from limb for your insolence." He wouldn't stop squirming and kicking around. Yumichika had to hold his hands down to assure he wouldn't get smacked in the face. "You are a sad copy of me. You have no respect for what I've done for you. Then you dare call me that damn flower, that putrid common weed that entangles itself around life. It is the symbol of betrayal and death!" Yumichika was done listening to this raving lunatic he punched the man hard in the face effectively shutting him up. _

_The winds that had been whistling and howling came to a standstill and silence reclaimed the land. Yumichika got himself off the steely eyed man who had just stopped moving. He extended a hand and waited for the man to take it. He would not remove it no matter how long he had to wait. _

_It was his fault again. He had caused his soul strife and sent his inner world into turmoil he had to make it right. He looked up and saw the usually round and playful white clouds where dark gray brimming with electrical activity. It was a thunderstorm to match those of the real world but it was soon calming to just a cloudy day. With his eyes to the heavens he finally felt cold fingers grasp his hand. _

_He turned back and pulled the man up fully expecting what he was going to do. Azure's other fist came hurtling at his face but he caught the blow, stopping the assault. Letting go of the man he stepped back enough so Azure could not freely hit him. He was stern these actions worrying him. _

"_You're angry with me?"_

"_Again with the obvious! Tell me something I don't know. Or better yet apologize and never call me that again!" _

"_What? Wisteria?" The clouds seemed to darken and thunder ominously. "Why?" _

"_I told you why? You have no right to call me that." _

"_I thought maybe I should get you back for your little name calling last time." _

"_I used that word to upset you but you are using that name ignorantly. You don't know the blood that flower has on it. It signifies betrayal most foul and one that got me killed." Yumichika looked at him bewildered. _

"_What are you talking about? Death, our death? Spill." _

"_You aren't ready to hear this, dear; and, since I'm the owner of this memory I get to decide to show it to you or not." _

"_So you get to poke around in my head but I don't get to poke around in yours?"_

"_Oh what power I have. You get a body and I'm stuck essentially being an ignored conscious." Yumichika looked away embarrassed aware that his blade spoke the truth.  
_

"_I'm sorry. I'm not thinking about you like I should. You are me and together we are powerful." _

"_Oh shut up!" Yumichika was taken aback. He was trying to be nice but the sword would not let up. "Every time I've tried to befriend you you've spit in my face! Get one thing straight! You are nothing like me. You might have taken my life, my beauty, my face and body but you will never be me!" The sword was seriously angered. _

"_What was so bad about what I did? I called you that name and I'm sorry but you still transformed. Why?"_

"_Because you forced me to just like you've always done! You've forced my power into torturous situations. First you were using my power and blowing up your hand and now you're changing my power into something ugly! My blade is beautiful why would you want to change that? Nobody will be able to see my beauty."_

"_Ikkaku doesn't think it's ugly. He thinks your new form is amazing." _

"_Ikkaku is the devil!" The words had amplified causing the dark clouds in the sky to burst sending a waterfall onto them. The sky was now empty but still light gray causing the hill to look more and more lifeless. "He is not good for us. He will destroy us."_

"_You don't know him like I do. What gives you the right to make those kinds of judgments? All he's ever done is protect me. I can't live without him." He stopped but the words had already been said. The sword moved toward him and raised a hand to slap him but Yumichika swelled with the certainty in those words he had let slip. He stopped him from touching him and threw the hand away. _

"_How could you? You love him don't you?" His face was contorted in frustration as he questioned his counterpart. _

"_I don't love him! He's my friend and I care for him very deeply." _

_The sword begrudgingly shook his head. "How did I let this happen?" Yumichika was angered by that statement._

"_You can't choose who you care for. If it happens it was just meant to." Azure looked away with tears in his eyes. "He's been the only one there for me. He is my strength. I can't ignore the fact that when I called you it was because I was so scared I would lose what I treasure most." He used the words the sword had used before and it made the man turn back to him his face saddened but he was done arguing. _

"_Do as you wish. I won't interfere with your life anymore." He walked toward the tree the vines opening up like giant arms to embrace him. __Yumichika felt immediately guilty for what he had done__. This man was all alone in this world and all he had was a messed up master to put him down at every turn. He tried to lighten the mood._

"_Come on, stop being so dramatic. I do need you." Azure stopped but would not turn around. "Only you can teach me how to use my blades. I have to be good with both of them because I never said I wouldn't use it. I just don't want Ikkaku to find out." He was probably making it worse but the blade finally reacted. _

"_That's the closest to groveling you're going to get, isn't it?" He sighed the layer of anger slipping away some. "I guess I don't have a choice but obey you. You just have to promise to listen to me. Stop blowing off my advice. I have a reason for everything I say Yumichika, keep that in mind." A vine snapped off and threw itself into Yumichika's hands. It solidified into a familiar weapon he had only wielded once. It was a beautiful and deadly weapon that destroyed ugly things and kept you beautiful. Yumichika rolled it in his hand watching the vines that formed the blades just sway, and he knew why his soul was upset. A person had to be crazy to exchange this for something else. He heard the white hair, dark skinned man speak again his voice full of contempt void of any warmth or sadness._

"_Don't think this means I forgive you." He snapped up to see Azure Peacock pulling his own sword from the ground. It was even more vivid and beautiful within the hands of its real master. The weapon writhed angrily ready for action. "You will regret the day you foolishly choose to oppose me, ignore me and suppress me." The vines flew at Yumichika and he was genuinely frightened as he should have been.

* * *

_

Just as Takahiro had predicted they entered the giant trading town as the sun got to the highest point in the sky. They were catching weird glances from passersby, their dirty ragged attire a stark comparison to the more elegant people who lived and worked here. Attention was the last thing they wanted so they rushed to the nearest inn. As they approached a large and extravagant looking establishment Ikkaku hesitated. They didn't have money for a place like this. In fact they didn't have any money at all since they left it all with Shibuya. It would be better to scout out some abandoned house to hole up in to avoid the heat. As he was about to state his case Takahiro urged him on.

"It's alright, I have a discount here." Ikkaku reluctantly followed as his back was painfully aching and his stomach grumbled loudly. The sweet smell of incense tickled his nostrils as they entered and although the heat had not been reduced terribly it was much more comfortable inside the building. Takahiro's posture had changed some as he sauntered to the desk slicking back his head of grey hair. The middle aged woman behind the desk was annotating something in a notebook when she noticed him and exclaimed.

"Hikaru!" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"Nana, my dear." He leaned on the counter eying the woman with a playful light in his eyes.

"You haven't been around here in years. Where have you been? I thought you had died." Her eyes were overflowing with emotion.

"I had to go. My feet can never be stilled but forgive me for causing your beautiful face to carry a wrinkle of worry."

"Of course not! You told me you would never settle down. It was my foolish heart that dared keep the dream alive." Ikkaku was almost gagging at the old people love, it was all so corny! What the hell did she call him too? Takahiro seemed like a whole different person. "What brings you back? I hope you are here to stay."

"Sadly no. I wish I could stay with those lovely eyes of yours forever but I have important business to do. I've been hired as a body guard and these traders behind me need to be escorted safely. We've been traveling all night. You wouldn't happen to have a room for us?"

"I always have a room open for you Hikaru." She batted her eyes at Takahiro and Ikkaku was on the verge of tears trying to contain his laughter. "So should I put you down for two rooms, one for the trader couple and one for us Hikaru?" Takahiro laughed awkwardly and held up a hand to stop Ikkaku from angrily retorting. "As much as I would love to get reacquainted with you my dear, we need to get our rest because we won't be staying very long. Though I promise to come back one day when I don't have work so we can share that room."

She was a curvy woman and as she leaned in close to whisper seductively her cleavage was all in the open. "I'll hold you too it." She scribbled something down in her book and gave them their room number before winking at Takahiro and blowing a kiss. "It's on the house." They ascended the stairs and were safely in the room before Ikkaku yelled.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed. Who the hell is Hikaru?"

"Quiet down, will you." Takahiro tried to explain. "I haven't used my real name in over five hundred years. I keep changing it because I'm on the run from the soul society but don't worry about it. Just don't go around blowing my cover."

"Well you should have warned me. That was strange!"

"All right I agree maybe I was short sighted in this whole thing. When we're here my name his Hikaru and you both are a couple of traders I am protecting." Ikkaku scoffed. "It's just a façade so we don't get anybody looking into us."

"And what Yumichika here is my wife or something!?"

"Well since you mentioned it." Ikkaku brought up a fist and dangerously waved it at the old man. "Loosen up. We need to clean ourselves up, grab some food and get some rest. We might stay here a couple of days so I can gather some information and so we can resupply."

"I think we should keep going. We can rest when we get to the soul society."

"Don't start with me." Takahiro ran a hand through his hair almost pulling at it with frustration. "You know very well it would be better for Yumichika to stay put. It will be easier on the both of us after the last couple of days we've had if we can just take it easy. Plus you can train here. Just as long as you don't bring attention to us you can try and reach your initial release by sparing with the locals." He sighed, his shoulders dropping very low. He was exhausted so Ikkaku said no more but continued brooding. "I'm going to go to the bathes I need to just unwind. You should do the same. Yumichika will be fine on his own here."He gathered some fresh clothes from his pack and exited the room.

Ikkaku just stood for a while the feelings of the last few days washing over him like a quick shiver and then just silence.

He snapped out of the trance and laid out a sleeping mat for his friend. Taking him off his shoulders his back went cold as fresh air hit his sweaty back. Yumichika was still and Ikkaku was saddened by his unresponsive nature. But he was just asleep and Ikkaku had to remind himself that he was strong, he would pull through this. He squeezed his hand and brushed the hair from the man's face. Yumichika was unconscious but there was a slight frown on his face and his eyes squinted just a bit like he was concentrating. Ikkaku felt better. His friend was alive in there. Good. He got up and left the room needing to take a warm bath before he went to look for a good time.

He thought that at this point he deserved it.

* * *

Again with the inn! Tell me to shut up about inns already :D. Now that we've gotten most of the back story out (still some left but I'll try not to bog the action down anymore.) and such I think I'll be progressing plot wise to Kempachi. I won't do any back story on Takahiro because he's not that important although I'm thinking about writing his back story and posting it. He is quite a Lothario XD Old man love!!! He's got baggage.

Anyway again I say if your confused about the title change I have a brief explanation on my profile page on why I changed it. Or you could message me I don't mind answering questions about my ever complicated and intricate story.


End file.
